More Than Just
by Sesshy's Lil Angel
Summary: Kagome is taken by Sesshomaru. He wants the Tetsusaiga.. but will his goals change along the way? SESSKAG MirSan Inu?
1. Just a Shard Detector

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha or anything related to it, but i do own this story line and i can toy with the characters to my heart's content (:

**Summary: **Kagome catches Inu Yasha with Kikyo and she just can't take it anymore. She runs away and straight into Sesshomaru's hands. When Sesshomaru takes her back to his castle what will happen? How will he react when a war is waged against his castle in search of Kagome?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Just a Shard Detector**

"Oh, Inu Yasha's gonna kill me. I'm so late!" Kagome muttered to herself as she hauled herself to the top of the well. She threw her overstuffed backpack over the edge, but lost her balance in the process.

A yelp escaped Kagome as she fell to the bottom of the well. Standing up abruptly, she dusted off her uniform and climbed out of the ancient well and into the darkened surroundings.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag and had only taken a few steps toward the village when she noticed soft white light coming from further in the forest. "What's that?" she wondered aloud to herself. Thinking nothing of it, she turned to continue down toward the village. She was stopped in her tracks when familiar white soul collectors glided past her. _'Kikyo!' _Forgetting all thoughts of going to the village, Kagome followed the soul collector at a safe distance.

Noticing that the light was becoming brighter, Kagome chose her steps carefully, making the least amount of noise possible. The path ended up ahead and opened up into a clearing. Kagome chose a thick tree to hide behind and spied the scene before her. As she expected, Inu Yasha was standing before Kikyo. His back was to her.

Much to Kagome's dismay, Kikyo's eyes met hers. Flushing, Kagome pulled herself further into the foliage and listened intently to their conversation.

"Inu Yasha," Kikyo cooed, eying the spot where she'd seen Kagome, "That girl, my reincarnation, what is she to you?"

"You mean Kagome? Nothing Kikyo… she's nothing but a shard detector," Inu Yasha answered. Kagome didn't notice the sleepy quality to his voice.

Kagome's heart hammered painfully in her chest. So that's all she was to him?

"So after you have found all the shards?" Kikyo stepped closer to the hanyou, knowing Kagome was watching.

"That's it. She will return home and never return. I'll bring you the Shikon no Tama," Inu Yasha answered dutifully. He wrapped his arms around the miko.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, _'Inu Yasha…?'_

Kikyo peeked over his shoulder and noticed Kagome's expression. Just a little more. Gazing back up at Inu Yasha innocently, she murmured, "You won't ever leave my side?"

"Never; I would never leave you for that half-wit shard detector."

Kagome felt sick. She turned away from the clearing. She didn't need to look to know that the couple was becoming more intimate now.

How could he be so insensitive? So two-faced? Angry tears slid down her cheeks and Kagome turned and ran. She ran away from everything; away from the village, away from her friends, away from Inu Yasha. She had to get away. It didn't matter where she ended up; she just needed some time alone.

* * *

"What was that Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked back at the clearing. He pulled away from her and turned to scan the perimeter of the clearing.

Once she was sure that Kagome had gone, Kikyo had sent her soul collectors to trace her path and blanket her scent. Inu Yasha would never know. "Nothing Inu Yasha, I must go now. Return to the others. Perhaps your shard detector is back."

Inu Yasha's thoughts vaguely turned the words over in his mind, _'Shard detector?' _

Kikyo watched the slowed emotions slipping over his features. _'Hm… he will become more aware soon.' _Squeezing his hand one last time, Kikyo turned and disappeared into the forest. She left a few soul detectors with him to escort him out of the forest and hide the telltale scent of sakura blossoms.

Inu Yasha turned slowly and walked back to the village. As Kikyo had intended, he missed Kagome's scent completely. Arriving at Kaede's hut, he went inside and seated himself beside Miroku.

"Where were you?" Sango asked uninterestedly, glancing up from her thorough study of the floorboards.

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his haze and back to alertness. "Nowhere, I was just by the well waiting for Kagome," he answered in a measured voice.

Shippo's green eyes narrowed and he sniffed exaggeratedly, "Then why do you smell like burial soil and bones?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the hanyou, there was only one person who he could've gotten that smell from.

Inu Yasha's eye twitched and he glared at the kitsune murderously, "So what?"

"Inu Yasha," Kaede began, "Are you certain that nothing occurred between you and my older sister? If not, then where might Kagome be?"

Inu Yasha seemed to just notice that Kagome was not in the hut. "She's probably just late, as usual," he answered with a scoff.

* * *

'_Why do I even __bother with Inu Yasha?' _Kagome thought as she dashed through the forest, tears leaking from her eyes. Low branches and twigs snagged her clothing leaving little cuts and angry red scratches on her skin. When she was too exhausted to run anymore, Kagome slowed to a walk and chose a clearing near a spring to spend the night in. She built a fire to keep herself warm and gathered enough fallen twigs and branches to keep the fire going for the night. Finally settling down, Kagome took out the food she'd prepared back home and ate it quickly, relishing the feel of good food on her tongue after a long run.

After eating to her heart's content, Kagome packed her leftovers away into her bag and was about to pull out her sleeping bag, when she remembered it was back at Kaede's hut.

Groaning to herself, Kagome chose a particularly healthy looking patch of grass to sleep on. Lying down, she turned on her side and was asleep instantly.

* * *

He was doing his weekly rounds when a familiar scent reached Sesshomaru's nose. It was faint but it was unmistakably the scent of his brother's wench. She was on his lands and she was alone. Getting closer, he noticed that her scent was mixed in with salt and dried blood.

An ear-splitting shriek interrupted his musings. Sesshomaru turned to see a lowly demon with long filthy arms and bony hands, dressed in one ragged filth-coloured garment beginning to tear a human woman's clothing, its eyes red and greedy.

Sesshomaru leapt toward the demon and easily sliced it in two. The woman clutched at her shredded clothing and covered herself the best she could. Bowing downf to the Western Lord she stuttered, "Th-thank you so much m'lord."

Sesshomaru nodded and began walking away, aware of the woman watching him, then scurrying back to her hut.

Sesshomaru wheeled and began making his way to the edge of his lands where the hanyou's wench slept.

* * *

_A/N) So I said I would rewrite this story and this is the first chapter rewritten. Bear with me, the next chapters aren't done yet, but near the end the english gets better. :$_

_Oh yea, by weekly rounds I mean of his lands; he's just checking to see that everything's okay. Also, in case you're wondering, Inu Yasha was put into that little "trance" by Kikyo. _

_Review! :$_


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2 – Confrontation**

"Inu Yasha! Are you certain that she went this way?" Miroku panted as he raced after the sprinting hanyou through the dense forest.

"Of course I am! Her scent is going this way," after a moment he added, "Sesshomaru's there too." With that, Inu Yasha sped up forcing Miroku to join Sango and Shippo on Kirara.

"Kagome-chan got pretty far considering it's only been an hour or so," Sango mused.

"She must run a lot in her time," Miroku responded with a frown.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Shippo mumbled to himself anxiously.

"We're almost there," Inu Yasha called over his shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed gracefully in the clearing where Inu Yasha's woman slept.

"Inu Yasha… why?"

Sesshomaru quietly observed the sleeping girl before him; she was muttering in her sleep with betrayal thick in her voice. Suddenly, she sat up and screamed, "SIT!"

In the distance, Sesshomaru heard a faint thud and the angry mutters of the hanyou, '_So they're coming.'_

Kagome, who hadn't noticed the taiyoukai behind her, let alone the voices of her friends, rubbed her eyes and began tossing twigs lazily into the dying fire.

"Why aren't you with the hanyou?" demanded Sesshomaru.

Kagome froze.

"Well?" Sesshomaru pushed, advancing a few steps. Kagome was as rigid as a board, but she didn't answer. In an instant, Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree with his hand clamped around her neck, "I asked you a question wench."

Kagome glared daggers at him but remained silent.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and watched the girl as she desperately tried to pry his fingers off her neck. She only succeeded in cutting herself on his claws.

"Inu Yasha… betrayed me," she finally gasped out.

As if on cue, Inu Yasha burst into the clearing followed closely by Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. "Let her go, you bastard!" Inu Yasha growled at Sesshomaru, resting his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshomaru on the other hand stayed silent; in fact he didn't even turn around; instead he was watching the girl. First, she looked relieved, then as if she remembered something her eyes flashed angrily. Sensing that something of interest was going to happen, Sesshomaru released her.

She fell to the ground but got up immediately and stormed toward Inu Yasha, seemingly forgetting about Sesshomaru's presence.

"Kagome! You're—"

"Shut up Inu Yasha! I don't want to see you ever again!" Kagome interrupted angrily.

Inu Yasha blanched guiltily, "What? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Kagome spat, her eyes brimming with angry tears.

"Kagome… plea—"

"Don't Inu Yasha! Leave me alone," she screamed.

"What did I do?" he asked helplessly.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and her eyes narrowed, "I'm nothing to you; I'm just a measly shard detector. After you've completed the Shikon no Tama, you're going to run back to your precious _Kikyo_, and leave me. You're just using me!" Kagome's voice was cold and accusing as emphasized the miko's name venomously.

Inu Yasha scowled at her tone and immediately became defensive, "Don't say her name."

'_Oh?' _Sesshomaru thought amusedly, faintly quirking an eyebrow.

Kagome looked surprised for a second, but the surprise quickly faded as coldness seeped into her eyes.

"Her aura's gone black," Miroku murmured in a stunned voice.

Kagome turned abruptly and began to walk away when Inu Yasha ran forward and caught her shoulder, "Kagome!"

Within a blink of an eye, the girl turned around and thrust an outstretched palm on the half-demon's chest. To everyone's shock, he was hurled backwards. Inu Yasha looked on with horror as Kagome stayed frozen as she was. A pink ball of energy formed at her palm but was quickly enveloped with black energy. The orb grew alarmingly in size and shot forward unexpectedly. It was absorbed by Inu Yasha's body and he screamed in agony.

"This is not good," Sango remarked frantically, "What's happening to her?"

Shippo buried his face into Kirara's fur, _'Snap out of it, Kagome!'_

Kagome straightened and slowly rose into mid-air. Her body was producing dark light. Her darkened eyes narrowed ever so slightly but in response, Inu Yasha threw his head back and howled in pain.

An arrow flew out of nowhere and sped toward Kagome, surrounded by soft blue light. The dark energy moved to form a barrier and the arrow disintegrated upon contact with the dark barrier. Eyes never leaving the hanyou, Kagome produced another energy orb and sent it after the owner of the arrow. In a low, deadly voice Kagome said, "I'll take that back." Something white and pure pelted toward Kagome, dissipating the black barrier completely. It was drawn into her body and everything that had previously shone black converted to a soft pink.

As the light began to disappear, Inu Yasha stopped howling and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

_A/N) Well, here's the next one rewritten. I didn't have to change as much in this chapter than the last one but I still believe it's better._

_Review!_


	3. Explanation

**Chapter 3 - Explanation**

As soon as the glowing aura around Kagome disappeared, she began to fall. Sesshomaru stepped up and caught her neatly; it was time to take the bait. Slinging the unconscious girl over his shoulder, he turned and faced the fallen hanyou, "Give me Tetsusaiga."

"I'll never give you Tetsusaiga you bastard! You can't even wield it!" Inu Yasha snarled, struggling to stand.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered deliberately in the direction of the trees where the arrow had come from before forming his translucent youkai cloud, "When you're ready to hand over Tetsusaiga, you can have your human back."

"Kagome!" the voices of her friends chorused, but it was too late. Sesshomaru was already high up in the sky and he had no intentions of coming back down. As Miroku and Sango watched, Sesshomaru's shrinking figure was joined by a two-headed dragon carrying a sleeping child and Jaken the toad.

Miroku was the first to look away, "Inu Yasha…" his voice trailed off when he noticed that the silver-haired hanyou was no longer in the clearing.

"Over there," Sango directed, spotting bright red in the trees to the right. Leading the way, she, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara went to Inu Yasha's side. He was kneeling by a wounded miko's side; Kikyo.

"Inu Yasha… you must… get her back… she's… more… than just…" Kikyo's voice trailed off as the last of her strength was spent. Without warning, all of the dead souls held within her body shot out, scattering in every direction. As everyone watched, Kikyo's body shrivelled up into graveyard soil.

She was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

Kagome awoke staring up at a wooden ceiling in a bed more comfortable than any she'd ever laid on before. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

"You are in Sesshomaru-sama's castle," a crisp female voice informed her.

"Eh?" she hadn't expected an answer. Kagome blinked and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was lying in a large bed with dark red sheets. In fact, almost everything in the room was a deep crimson, the curtains, the large rug; even the wood had a reddish tinge to it. Kagome ran her fingers over the silk sheets, marvelling at the richness of the material.

Casting her glance toward the door, she spotted the source of the voice. A girl who appeared to be a few years older than her stood silently watching her. She had pale skin, bright red eyes and long, matching, bright red hair that went down past her knees. She was wearing a plain, dark blue kimono. Tucking her vivid hair neatly behind her delicately pointed ears, the girl spoke again, "My name is Kiome. I have been assigned to you. If you require anything, just ask me and if possible, it will be brought promptly to you."

"Hello Kiome-san, my name's Kagome and I have no idea how I got here but I want to leave right now," an uneasy feeling was settling over Kagome. After she'd run from Inu Yasha, she'd set up camp and fallen asleep. When she awoke, Sesshomaru was there and Inu Yasha soon appeared. She had no memory of what happened after that, one minute she'd been arguing with Inu Yasha and then it was like her senses had fallen asleep for she remembered nothing but darkness.

"Sesshomaru-sama brought you here. You should be grateful that you get to stay in one of the guest rooms and that you will not have to acquaint yourself with the dungeons," Kiome admonished.

Kagome gulped, silently grateful that she'd gotten the lodgings she had. Taking a better look around the room, she noticed several more doorways. "Where do those go?" she asked gesturing to a door beside a large, redwood dresser and two other doors which stood side by side on the opposite side of the room.

Kiome easily identified the doors, turning to her right and working her way around the room, "The one by the dresser leads to my room; those other two are for your use. The one closest to you is a walk-in closet full of clothing. The other one leads to a magical hot spring for you to bathe in."

"Ah, how nice," Kagome mumbled, yawning. She lay back down on the bed and turned her back on the demoness, "I'm going back to sleep."

Before long, Kagome's breathing evened out and she had fallen back into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Miroku had gathered Kikyo's remains into a jar and covered it respectfully. He set it in front of him while he sat leaned against a large tree. Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat around him while Inu Yasha sat a short distance away with his back to everyone.

"Now's not the time to be moping!" Shippo cried angrily at the hanyou's back, "Kagome needs us!"

Miroku silenced the kitsune with a look.

"Kikyo died fifty years ago protecting the jewel," Sango began slowly. "The evil witch Urasue brought her back against her will unknowing that her soul had already been reincarnated. The soul was ripped in two in order for both Kagome-chan and Kikyo to continue living. It is unnatural and finally Kagome-chan's soul is whole again." Sango's eyes were trained on Inu Yasha's back, "Her purpose was to protect the Shikon no Tama, and she did well but her time came fifty years ago. She fulfilled her purpose in life and you must forget about her and let her rest in peace."

Shippo stared up at Sango before turning to Miroku, "What happened to Kagome?" he asked innocently.

"Every soul is balanced; darkness and light, evil and purity. When a person feels good and wants to help others their aura and soul will glow brightly and purely. It seems as if the darkness is gone but it lingers there small and barely discernible, but it's still there. When a person is enraged and consumed with anger and hatred, the darkness grows and takes over the purity. Their soul and aura now glow with ebony light," Miroku explained. "It takes and extremely powerful person for their aura to be visible for all to see. The darkness in their soul has to be very strong for it to cause the person to go into a trance as Kagome-sama did."

"Is that why she floated?" Shippo frowned confusedly.

"She floated because Kagome-sama's soul is very pure and kind. The darkness wanted to hurt Inu Yasha but she didn't want that and she fought to keep down the darkness. The two conflicted and neither refused to give up, it must have caused her body to float," the monk shrugged.

"When Kikyo's soul was returned to Kagome-chan, she was given the power to defeat the darkness; which in the end saved Inu Yasha's life," Sango added solemnly.

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Inu Yasha enquired hollowly.

"The jewel originated from my village so all the villagers were taught of its power and the mikos that protected it," Sango replied.

"I'm a monk, it's my job to know about the soul and its two sides," Miroku put in.

"Inu Yasha we have to get Kagome-chan back, if Sesshomaru-sama kills her, who knows what could happen to the jewel? If Naraku completes the jewel, there will be no one with enough spiritual power to purify it. It could be another fifty years before another miko strong enough to harbour the jewel will come along," Sango tried her best to restrain herself and keep her voice level as she rationalized herself to Inu Yasha. They did not have time to waste on mourning.

"We have to get her back as soon as possible," Miroku agreed, his tone serious.

* * *

_A/N) Woot! Another one done. (: _

_Hmm.. in case some of you are wondering.. I know normally when Kagome gets taken, Inu Yasha is the first to run after her, but this time since Kikyo has passed, he's taking his time.. dealing with inner turmoil. ^_^_

_Review!_


	4. Getting Used to Things

**Chapter 4 - Getting Used to Things**

Kagome awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning, she struggled into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked until the room came into focus.

"Did you have a good sleep Kagome-sama?" A voice asked.

Kagome's gaze settled on the girl who'd spoken, "Hai, except now my head hurts," she replied slowly. Kagome frowned at the girl, "Hey, you look a little different."

The girl smiled, "I am taking over for Kiome while she is away." This girl was dressed similarly and had the same bright red hair and eyes, but her skin was slightly darker and she was a little shorter.

"Where is Kiome-san?"

"She is off running an errand for Sesshomaru-sama," the girl supplied.

"Are you two related?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the girl flushed, "My name is Kiara, Kiome and I are sisters."

Kagome smiled absently, "Nice to meet you Kiara-san."

Kiara inclined her head slightly.

Kagome's attention strayed as she once again surveyed the room. It seemed cold and uninviting; as if it wanted her to get out. Sighing, she looked back to Kiara, "Is there anything to eat around here?"

Kiara nodded and gestured to a tray of food placed on a bedside table, "Right here, you can eat or drink anything on this tray."

Kagome's eyes rested on the tray. There was an assortment of fruits and breads and bowls placed on the tray with a single, clear glass of water. Though she knew she should be hungry, she didn't have much of an appetite. Exhaling heavily, Kagome got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Stepping into the room, Kagome marvelled at the beautiful spring. It felt as if she'd stepped out of the castle and right into the middle of the forest. Rocks ringed the edge of steaming water, completing the image of it being outside. Along the wall beside the door, there was a small rack with fluffy red towels and various containers.

Kneeling by the warm water, Kagome cupped her hands together and dipped them into the water. She splashed the water against her face and gently rubbed her eyes. Splashing her face again, Kagome got up and dried her features on one of the towels. Glancing longingly at the spring, she exited the room and sat down next to the bedside table. Pulling the tray toward her, Kagome began picking at her food, occasionally bringing a spoonful up to her mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat alone in his study. His mind was tumbling over and over the recent events, trying to find answers. What had caused the miko to react so strongly? Why had she never before displayed such power? What stopped her from killing the hanyou?

Sighing, Sesshomaru used his one hand to massage his temples. He froze when the door crept open and Jaken slunk inside.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded immediately, his cold voice cutting through the stony silence.

"Sh-she ran off," the toad stuttered meekly.

"I told you to watch her," the inu youkai growled menacingly, "Why didn't you follow her?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's a very good explanation—"

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" Sesshomaru snarled, getting to his feet.

Jaken remained quiet and looked down at his feet.

Sesshomaru stepped over to his retainer and swiftly kicked him into the wall, creating a fair sized dent in the thick wooden walls. "Ridiculous," he muttered before leaving the castle. Sesshomaru easily picked up Rin's scent and followed it. Soon he could hear her whimpering in fear. Emerging in the clearing, he saw her cowering under the thick roots of an ancient tree. Three demons surrounded her and were clawing at the roots.

Expressionlessly, Sesshomaru exterminated the demons and waited for Rin to come out. He didn't have to wait long; the child quickly noted the growing silence and carefully crawled out from her refuge. Her eyes lit up when she saw her saviour.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" running forward, the girl wrapped her arms around his leg and buried her face into the cloth of his hakama.

"Enough," he stated.

Rin immediately let go and looked up at him tearfully, "Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

Golden eyes studied the little human and mentally questioned once again why she was still with him. With a slight nod the lord turned and began returning to the castle.

The girl wiped her tears and happily followed after him; smiling softly to herself.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama took Kagome?" Kaede repeated with disbelief.

Sango glanced up from the floor and cautiously glanced from Inu Yasha to the old miko, "Hai."

"Hmm, well it is inconceivable that she stay with him," Kaede said, "You must get her back."

Inu Yasha felt a muscle on his face twitch, "You all keep saying that. If it bothers you so much then why are you sitting around doing nothing?"

Sango frowned, "You know very well why we're sitting around. It's because you don't want to go. There's no way that we can stand up to your brother."

Inu Yasha's honey coloured eyes narrowed dangerously, "She killed Kikyo." Ever since Kikyo had uttered her last words, Inu Yasha had adopted an annoying mood that bluntly explained his disinclination to act: 'She tried to kill me, why should I help her?'

Miroku scowled, speaking to him kindly and gently implying that they wanted to go save their friend clearly wasn't working, perhaps a more direct approach would suffice, "How many times do we have to tell you that she was already dead? Kagome-sama could have killed you if she wanted to. It was only her love for you—albeit unrequited—that stopped her from doing so. That is explanation enough, so quit moping around and let's be on our way." As much as he'd tried to keep his voice calm, it had evolved into a shout along the way and he was left on his feet, seething at the unyielding hanyou.

Inu Yasha was not one to back down, he leapt to his feet and quickly uttered his rebuttal, "I don't care! I'm not going _anywhere_! Let him kill her; I don't care."

Sango's eyes widened and Shippo burst into tears, mumbling about insensitive half-demons. Miroku's scowl faded into shock; he had not expected that kind of response. They watched him stalk out of the hut and disappear into the darkened surroundings. The flap settled back into place but the occupants of the hut couldn't pull their eyes away.

Kaede sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, "Give him time to think about this. Rushing him will do no good; after all, he did love Kikyo-onee-sama. I assure you that before long, he'll be good as new." Even as she said it, the old miko did not believe it. She'd never seen the boy so upset.

* * *

"Kiara-san?" Kagome called from inside the large closet.

"Hai Kagome-sama?" Kiara answered. She followed the girl's voice and stopped a few steps behind her. She had pulled two kimonos and was studying them with great concentration.

"Which do you think would look better on me?" swirling to face the demoness, Kagome held up a baby blue kimono that was littered with soft pink sakura blossoms and a magenta one with large cerulean hearts decorating the silk.

Kiara smiled at the girl's trivial problem, "The blue one. It'll compliment your hair."

"Thank you," Kagome beamed, returning the magenta kimono to the shelf.

Kiara bowed as the girl walked past her and exited the closet. She heard the adjacent door slide shut and concluded that she'd gone in to shower and freshen up. While waiting for the girl to finish, Kiara gazed at the accumulation of clothing. The sheer quantity of it never ceased to amaze her. She supposed it was from years of the female occupants of the castle receiving gifts.

Kiara adjusted the clothing and tucked hanging corners back onto the shelves, all the while resisting looking down at her own plain clothing. It wasn't her place to wear such finery and she should be glad that she was even here. She quickly finished up and exited the small compartment. Closing the door, she squashed all thoughts of longing, _'Sesshomaru-sama has done so much for my family. It would be thoughtless and ungrateful for me to want more.'_

A slight clatter pulled her from her thoughts and she was surprised to see Kagome standing before her wearing the kimono.

Unaware of the demoness watching her, Kagome stepped into the room and tossed her school uniform onto the bed. Raking her fingers through her hair she caught quite a few snags. In the corner of the room, she spotted a vanity mirror and seated herself gratefully in front of it. Before she could reach for the brush, slightly tanned fingers grasped it and picked it up.

Kiara smiled at the human in the mirror, "Please, allow me, it'll calm you."

"Iie, it's really no problem—" Kagome stopped when she realized that it was pointless to argue. The demoness was already running the brush gently through her hair, smoothing out the tangles. Admittedly, it was relaxing.

When she'd smoothed out Kagome's hair, Kiara carefully arranged it in an elegant bun, adding a few deceptively casual-looking loops and leaving a few soft tresses to frame her pretty face.

"Ah, it looks so nice," Kagome breathed when she finished. She turned her head slightly to allow her to see how she looked from the side before her features settled into a grin. "It looks amazing! You must teach me how to do this!"

Kiara nodded with a smile and said, "It will help with your first impression."

"Eh?" Kagome froze, "What first impression?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You're to join Sesshomaru-sama for lunch," the demoness laughed nervously.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Yes you forgot to mention!"

"My apologies Kagome-sama, but you are dressed already. Come now, you mustn't keep him waiting," Kiara smiled brightly at her flabbergasted guest.

Kagome stared speechlessly after the girl who'd turned and was heading to the door. Of all possible scenarios that she'd envisioned during her bath, she'd _never_ expected this and there was no way that she could _ever_ be ready for it.

An uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

_A/N) Being a genius I realised after that in this time and place they wouldn't have doors, they would have shoji screens. My apologizes for this and any other historical inaccuracies. _-_-

_Review!  
_


	5. Facing Fear Head On

**Chapter 5 - Facing Fear Head On**

Kagome followed silently behind Kiara, dreading the moment that she would have to face Sesshomaru. "Kiara, can't this wait? I really don't feel up to facing Sesshomaru right now."

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, you have no choice. Sesshomaru-sama has requested that you join him for lunch," Kiara answered apologetically.

"Well… you can turn down requests… can't you?" Kagome wheedled.

"Actually, it wasn't so much a request as an order. I'm sorry Kagome-chan, you will have to go. It is not within my power to change that."

"You could at least try."

"Sesshomaru-same was already a little annoyed that you kept him waiting for so long, postponing this would only anger him further."

Chastened, Kagome accepted her fate and wordlessly followed the demoness.

"Here we are," Kiara said, stopping in front of huge oak doors decorated with twin dragons that spiralled about the edges of the door and bared their fangs at each other. Opening the door, Kiara gestured for Kagome to enter.

Kagome gave Kiara an uncertain look before slowly stepping into the large room. Her eyes widened as the door closed behind her. The dining room was enormous. Several closed doors spotted the walls, each guarded by two glinting suits of armour. Ornate paintings were evenly spaced around the room depicting everything from battle scenes to what must be Sesshomaru's parents. Kagome made a mental note to come back one day and examine each painting. In the centre of the room stood a massive, polished dining table that filled the room and looked like it could seat at least a hundred people.

At the head of the table sat Sesshomaru, eying her stoically. Beside him, sat a human child, she looked about five years old, with big, brown eyes and a cute ponytail protruding from the side of her head.

"Sit," commanded a cold voice.

Kagome stumbled and almost fell in her haste to sit down. She scurried to the table and pulled out the closest chair and promptly plopped into it. She was seated directly in front of the silver-haired demon.

Kagome stared down at her hands. Her empty stomach grumbled in protest at the lack of food on the table. _'Oh no!' _she thought, _'I'm doomed!'_

Kagome kept her head down but peeked up at Sesshomaru. He was staring at her through impassive golden orbs. Averting her gaze, Kagome saw that the little girl was also watching her but with obvious curiosity and wonder.

Just as Kagome was about to continue studying her hands, the little girl spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "What is pretty lady's name?"

Kagome looked up, surprised, "My name is Kagome. What is your name?" Kagome responded, loud enough for the girl to be able to hear her from across the room.

"Rin's name is Rin," the girl answered enthusiastically, glad that she had made a new friend. "Kagome-chan is pretty."

"Thank you Rin-chan. I think you're cute too," Kagome replied smiling kindly.

Rin beamed, and then frowned a little. "Why is Kagome-chan sitting so far away from Rin? Does she not like Rin?"

"No! I mean, I do like you Rin-chan. It's just that…" Kagome paused for a moment, then glancing at Sesshomaru, considered what to say. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "I didn't know if you liked me or not, so I thought that if you did, you would tell me and _then _I could move closer."

"Oh," Rin's toothy grin reappeared. "Rin likes Kagome-chan. So she can sit in front of Rin."

"…Thank you Rin-chan," Kagome reluctantly got up and made her way to where Rin had instructed her to sit. The entire way her mind working furiously to come up with an excuse to not sit so close to such a deadly demon. Coming up blank, she braced herself for impact and sat down in front of Rin.

* * *

Inu Yasha lounged desolately on his favourite perch in Goshinboku.

Feeling a pull, he went to the Bone Eaters Well. Instead of jumping in as Inu Yasha usually did when Kagome was away, he perched on a branch in a nearby tree. He watched the sun shine brightly down on the lifeless well as if expecting to see the mystical blue light emit from it. He longed to hear Kagome's frantic: "Oh no! I'm late!" to see her throw her overstuffed backpack over the edge, to hear her lose her balance and to hear her fall. He longed to take her hand, help her out of the well, hear her musical voice calling his name, and to hold her close.

Smiling to himself, Inu Yasha absentmindedly leapt down from the tree, walked over to the well and peered in. Irrationally, he expected to see her standing impatiently at the bottom waiting for him.

She wasn't there, of course. She wasn't waiting for him. She wasn't just behind a tree spying on him. She wasn't by his side. She wasn't with him. She wasn't in her time. She wasn't anywhere near him. She wasn't safe. No, she was with his bastard brother. She was in danger.

_'This is all my fault, I allowed her to be taken. I went off with Kikyo and when she saw me, she ran. She almost died because I chose Kikyo over her… I failed her… it's my duty to save her and …apologize.'_

The words _'she almost died' _echoed back and forth in Inu Yasha's head. "She almost died, because of me," Inu Yasha said aloud. "Now she's as good as dead with Sesshomaru."

His face contorted in anguish. The well seemed to sense his presence and the floor came alive with the familiar blue light. Through the dancing cerulean, Inu Yasha could see the roof of the well house in Kagome's time. The blue light remained, coaxing him to jump in, but he remained glued to the side of the well, staring brokenly 500 years into the future.

For the first time since he had met Kagome, Inu Yasha felt the weight of loneliness and helplessness bearing down on him, threatening to crush him.

* * *

_A/N) I know, I know, Rin is eight in the TV series and she doesn't talk like that, but for this plot line, she needs to be young enough to still be curious and unaware of possible danger. The talking is just a reminder that she's young and foolish :)  
_

_Also for those of you who are unaware, Goshinboku is the Sacred Tree, or God Tree if u will that Inu Yasha was pinned to when Kagome found him._

_And for those who read the old version of this, you may notice this is a lot shorter, I want to eliminate characters arguing with themselves in their heads, it's kind of... unrealistic, AND i made inu a little less emotional to keep him in character (: yes yes i know, you're welcome. :P  
_

_Review please! :)  
_


	6. Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter 6 - Too Close for Comfort**

Sesshomaru watched as fear, determination, reassurance, and other various emotions flashed across the miko's eyes. The emotion that stuck turned out to be fear. He sniffed the air slightly, sensing that the miko's fear was getting stronger and thicker as she came closer. When she sat down it clearly and distinctly permeated the air but Sesshomaru could see the smile plastered on her face for Rin's sake.

_'She seems to be getting along with Rin quite well,' _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru heard a swarm of maids come in quickly with their meal. They set it on the table in front of them with great care before turning and disappearing into one of the many doors.

The taiyoukai noticed the miko's shock at seeing the table full of delectable food. Her eyes were wide as her gaze went from tray to tray surveying the meal.

"Is Kagome-chan happy?" Rin asked, again breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, blinking confusedly.

"Is Ka—"

"Oh yes, Rin-chan, I am very happy," she said smiling warmly.

Sesshomaru saw that the woman was in fact scared senseless, but her cheery façade was rewarded by a wide smile from the human child.

Sesshomaru filled his plate with food and waited for the females to do the same. When they finished, he nodded to the small group, signaling that they may begin and raised his chopsticks to begin eating. He saw Rin start to dig in happily and noticed the way the miko nervously glanced around before beginning to eat.

Throughout the meal, Rin told Kagome stories to which she nodded along, looking interested.

After lunch, Rin changed the subject and asked her new friend a question, "Do you want to pick flowers with me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but it was not her voice that answered the question. "Go Rin. She will join you shortly." It was Sesshomaru's.

Kagome froze, the fear that had dulled and faded came rushing back to her. She fervently wished that Rin would refuse to leave without her.

To her dismay, the little girl grinned and agreed. "Ok," Rin hopped off her chair and skipped happily out the main doors. Kagome watched her go then stared at her empty plate.

Sesshomaru surveyed Kagome through icy, golden orbs. Her unreasonable fear was beginning to annoy him. "Look up," he ordered.

Kagome jumped a little, surprised that he hadn't just got it over with and killed her. She recovered from her shock and complied, peering into his emotionless eyes.

Sesshomaru, seeing that he had her attention, began. "You will watch over Rin at all times, making sure that she is safe. If she is harmed in any way or I hear any complaint then I will personally see to it that you are _dealt_ with." He paused and watched her face as her fear evaporated and was replaced by defiance.

"And if I don't?" Kagome demanded.

"Then, you will truly become my prisoner," his eyes narrowed, daring her to challenge him.

Kagome's face darkened as she glared at the man before her. It wasn't that she was opposed to watching over Rin, she just didn't like the way that he was talking to her. She stood and strode angrily toward the exit.

Kagome was stopped in her tracks by an apparent wall that had appeared in front of her. She felt a hand close around her upper arm.

Sesshomaru jerked her chin up to face him with his free hand. He glared down at her and was slightly amused when she didn't back down. Neither did she summon her miko powers. Scoffing, he released her and was gone before she could utter another word.

Kagome stood mystified, alone in the dining room. What had just happened? Shaking her head, she walked to the door and exited the room.

Kiara smiled at the human when she came out of the large doors, "Ah, you're still in once piece."

Kagome ignored her comment and told her about her newly assigned duty.

Kiara nodded and began walking with Kagome in the direction of the grounds.

The miko kept Sesshomaru's strange behaviour to herself and let her mind ponder the events of the past few days. Her eyes became downcast and by the time she was outside, she was downright miserable. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked in a dejected voice.

Kiara stopped completely and turned around to find a silently crying miko. Kiara enveloped the quivering miko in her arms, her bright red hair mingling with Kagome's ebony locks. "You're not going to die Kagome-chan. I'll make sure of it."

Kagome cried into the older female's shoulder, "Why did he have to take me? What did I ever do to him? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything. It is just in Sesshomaru-sama's nature to act first, then think. Just do what he says and he'll let you go sooner than later."

"How do you know that he won't just keep me?"

"Trust me, I know him better than you do. He is not so cruel as to keep you from your friends and family forever."

"But I want to leave now! I want my okaa-san!" Kagome's tears soaked into the Kiara's clothing. Kiara held her closer and whispered what she hoped were comforting thoughts. "It's okay; you'll get to see your okaa-san soon. He won't keep you here long, I promise. Here comes Rin-chan, don't let her see you upset."

Sniffing, Kagome quickly wiped away her tears and smiled for the little girl who was running up to her.

* * *

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, breaking the deafening silence within Kaede's hut.

"Yes Sango?"

"Is Inu Yasha still moping around Goshinboku and Bone Eaters' Well?"

"Hai."

"We have to find a way to get his strength back… to get him back on his feet."

"Nay, child. You are to give Inu Yasha his time. Kagome will be safe for now," interrupted Kaede's wise, old voice.

"How do you know that she'll be alright?" joined in Shippo, voicing his concerns for the miko who had been his surrogate mother since Hiten and Manten of the Thunder Demon Tribe had slain his parents.

"From what you have told me, it seems that Sesshomaru-sama has only taken her to learn more about her and her unique powers. That _and_ to obtain Tetsusaiga. She will do no good to him if she is not alive."

The three quieted and nodded demurely. As much as they hated to admit it, Kaede had a point and rushing into things never ended well.

For now, Kagome was safe with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inu Yasha sat leaning against the well gazing out into space, thinking yet again about that fateful night that both Kagome _and_ Kikyo were taken from him.

_'It's my fault. All my fault. That day when the evil witch Urasue revived Kikyo, if I'd killed her then, then none of this would have happened. Kagome would still be by my side and we would still be searching for the jewel shards. No one is to blame but me,'_ Inu Yasha thought for the millionth time. _'If I'd been able to stay put in Kaede's hut and not go to Kikyo's side, then Kagome wouldn't be angry with me. I should've killed Kikyo the moment she stole the jewel shards from Kagome and gave them to Naraku. This is all my fault, if only I'd been able to kill Kikyo—" _Inu Yasha's thoughts were disrupted by the angry call of a certain ookami prince.

"Hey, Dog Face! Where's my woman?"

* * *

"Come on you guys, I sense Koga," Miroku said suddenly, breaking up the women's heated conversation.

Sango immediately got up, "He'll interfere with Inu Yasha's 'healing'."

"Go. Explain the story to him. My old bones will only slow you down. I shall stay here," Kaede said quickly.

* * *

"He _what_?" Koga screamed after Sango and Miroku finished telling the story.

"Calm down, it wasn't his fault and besides, we don't think Sesshomaru-sama will hurt her…" he trailed off when he noticed that his words seemed to anger the prince further.

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault? Of course it was his fault! Who was the one that went off with that dead wench in the first place? That's what caused my Kagome to run off!" Koga went on ranting and raving about how it was all 'stupid Inu Trasha's' fault that Kagome ran off and incidentally bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Well, all that screaming was to be expected, seeing as it _is _Koga," Sango sighed, turning away with Miroku.

"Hai, that's true… You know what?" a sudden thought struck Miroku.

"What?"

"I think that we need to get Inu Yasha away from Goshinboku and the well. This place holds too many memories of Kagome. He shouldn't be anywhere near here. If he stays here, he may never stop feeling sorry for himself."

"You're right. Come on, let's go discuss this with Kaede and figure out a way to get Inu Yasha out of here."

Leaving the furious ookami prince and the hanyou behind, Sango and Miroku started back to the village, ideas already forming in their minds.

* * *

**Glossary  
**

taiyoukai - full demon

miko - priestess

okaa-san - mom

arigatou - thanks/thank you

ningen - human

houshi - monk

houshi-sama - lord monk

hai - yes

iie - no

hanyou - half demon

ookami - wolf

* * *

_A/N) Hmm.. fanfiction doesn't let you put an exclamation mark and a question mark side by side... interesting._

_Review please (:  
_


	7. Talking Things Over

**Chapter 7 - Talking Things Over**

Kiara led Kagome to the gardens. The human's eyebrows rose slightly at the vast expanse of land, but she didn't comment. Kiara's bright red eyes swept over the acres and acres of land, there were large patches of carefully plotted flowers with the occasional clusters of trees to provide shade. Her gaze lingered on a wide lake that shimmered in the sunlight.

Eying an ancient tree that overlooked the lake, Kiara walked over to it. The two settled in the grass beneath the towering branches, relishing the significantly cooler temperature in the shade. Kagome rested her head against the thick trunk and stared up at the azure sky.

"Kagome…" Kiara paused until she felt the miko's gaze shift to her. Staring straight out at the water, the redhead struggled to word her inquiry as sensitively as possible, "What happened that night? Why did Sesshomaru-sama bring you here?" Kiara finally brought herself to look at the miko and noticed her glistening orbs.

Kagome blinked, her mind replaying the events of that night. She averted her gaze and finally murmured, "Inu Yasha betrayed me."

Sensing that she had more to say, Kiara remained quiet.

Praying that her voice wouldn't quaver, Kagome continued, "So I ran away from it all… and Sesshomaru found me." Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. Forcing a smile she met Kiara's gaze. "And that's pretty much all I remember."

Kiara frowned inwardly, had she been knocked out? Was that why she didn't remember how she got here? Pulling the miko into a hug, Kiara's thoughts raced. _'He betrayed her…?' _

Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled out of the hug, "Where's Rin?" Her eyes scanned the grassy hills and found that they were empty. She looked back at Kiara to find the girl in a similar panic. They were about to get up and start looking when a smooth voice stopped them short.

"Looking for something?"

Looking up simultaneously the girls beamed to see Kiome holding Rin's hand. Kagome released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Rin yawned and releasing Kiome's hand, sat cross-legged in the grass next to Kagome. The miko reclined against the tree and allowed Rin to lean similarly against her.

Kiara focussed her attention on the returning demoness, she looked tired and she was covered in dirt. Her bright red hair was tied back and filled with dirt and twigs, she was dressed in a black, skin-tight combat suit. Swords were strapped to her waist, a bow and quiver to her back and Kiome knew there were several smaller compartments hidden on the suit; used to house smaller weapons. The suit was muddy and her face sported several dark smudges of dirt. Despite her appearance though, Kiome's eyes were bright.

"Where did you go?" Kiara questioned.

"I just went to take care of a demon that was causing trouble."

"It took that long?"

"Actually it was at the far end of the western lands, so it took a while to get there and back."

"I see."

The girls quieted and glanced at the humans. They both had started to doze off.

Quietly, Kiome stated, "She was crying."

"Hnn… she was telling me what happened. Or at least what she remembered."

"And?"

"She doesn't remember much. She told me that Inu Yasha betrayed her and she ran… and then Sesshomaru-sama found her."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Kiome stared at the human troubled, "Well, I'm going to tell Sesshomaru-sama that I'm back."

"Does that mean I go back to being guestless?"

Kiome cracked a smile before disappearing, "No, I'll request that the both of us be able to watch over Kagome."

Kiara nodded and gazed out at sky. A single cloud had appeared in the distance.

'_What happened Kagome?'_

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" Sango called excitedly, racing toward the old woman in the village.

"Calm down, child, you might hurt somebody," Kaede advised.

"I know a way to speed up Inu Yasha's recovery!"

Kaede sighed, "I told you already; that is something that cannot be rushed."

"No, this will actually work."

"You must give Inu Yasha time," the aged miko snapped impatiently.

Having enough of the women's bickering, Miroku stepped in, "Kaede-sama, listen to what we have to say before you say no. You can say whatever you want after you have listened to our idea."

Kaede eyed the monk before nodding, "If I say that this plan will not work, then you must forget about it and leave Inu Yasha alone," she warned.

Sango felt the woman's eyes resting expectantly on her and she grudgingly nodded her agreement.

"Very well, let's go to my hut and discuss things."

Soon the three were seated in Kaede's hut.

"Now, what is your plan?"

"We plan on moving Inu Yasha," Miroku answered immediately.

"Why would you do that? How do you think that that will help?" Kaede questioned skeptically.

"Well, it would help, because this area holds too many memories of Kagome. Like the well for example, Kagome wouldn't have even come through and met Inu Yasha," Sango rationalized.

"And Goshinboku, that is where Kagome actually met Inu Yasha for the first time," Miroku added.

"Even Inu Yasha's Forest, it also contains numerous memories of Kagome," Sango finished, wishing that her best friend—her sister would come back to her.

Kaede paused a moment, considering what had just been said. Finally, she spoke, "Hai, you have a point, but where and how will we get Inu Yasha to move?"

"…We were kind of hoping that you would know the answer to that," Miroku said sheepishly.

"That will require some thought," Kaede mumbled, already deep in thought.

Just then, Kirara sauntered in and meowed lazily.

"That's it!" Sango cried, "It's perfect!"

* * *

_A/N) somehow as the chapters go on it's taking me longer and longer to rewrite them. This one took me an entire day and i didn't even post it 'til the next day.. :/_

_Review!  
_


	8. Kind, But Sad

**Chapter 8 - Kind, But Sad**

_"Innuuu Yaaassshhaaa!" she cried as her foot slipped._ 'I'm falling,' _the thought barely registering in her mind._

_ She cast a desperate look around; it was as if she'd been transported back to when Kikyo was resurrected. This was the same cliff that the dead miko had fallen from back then. A flash of light brought her attention to a shrinking figure watching her calmly from atop the cliff; Kikyo. As she watched, Inu Yasha walked up behind her and placing his arm protectively around the deceased miko's waist, followed her gaze._

"_Inu Yasha! Help me!" Kagome__ screamed._

_The hanyou's eyes hardened and he turned away._

_The wind was blown out of Kagome's lungs as her body plunged into the ice cold water at the bottom of the cliff.__ Struggling against the strong current, she pulled herself up and struggled to stay afloat. Lungs burning, she looked around franticly for land. Seeing a large rock Kagome swam against the current toward it. Her eyes were tearing and her vision was blurring. She gasped as a particularly strong current pushed her under the surface and tossed her around. Being unable to fight it anymore, she let it carry her along as it pleased. Suddenly, smooth stones brushed her bare arms. She was pushed further toward what she hoped was shore and eventually her body came to a stop._

_Coughing, she dispelled all the water from her lungs. Rolling __further onto the bed of stones, she greedily gulped the air and slowly opened her eyes. After a moment, her vision cleared and she found herself staring up at angry, grey clouds._

_She could feel the waves gently tugging her body, calm now, coaxing her to come further in._

_The way that Inu Yasha had glared at her was etched into her memory. Unexpectedly, tears flooded her eyes; she couldn't find the strength to pull herself up out of the water._

_Like a mirage, Inu Yasha materialized__ before her, looming above her, "You will never take Kikyo's place."_

_Squeezing her eyes shut Kagome willed it all away._

* * *

_And then she was running through a thick forest, from what she didn't know._

"_Kagome… Kagome…" chilling voices whispered behind her. _

_A shiver crawled up her spine and Kagome willed herself to risk a glance back._

_Her eyes widened to find the light of snakelike soul collectors seeping through the inky darkness. They were definitely following her, "Kagome…"_

_Whipping around, Kagome stared ahead of her, dodging trees. Her brow creased, she knew this forest. Inu Yasha's Forest!_

_If she recalled, Goshinboku was nearby. Swerving sharply to her left, she sprinted the last little bit toward the God Tree. Bursting into the familiar clearing, she froze when she saw a red-clad hanyou pinned to the tree. Just as she'd first found him Inu Yasha had an arrow jutting out of his chest. His eyes were closed peacefully._

_Forgetting about the soul-collectors, Kagome cau__tiously approached the hanyou. Tears began welling in her eyes as she climbed the gnarled roots of the tree. Kagome hugged the unconscious boy, sobbing into his lifeless shoulder._

_She heard a breath in her ear and stepped back, amazed to see the boy's eyes open. He gazed at her with wonder, "Kikyo?"_

_Kagome's lip trembled; she looked around her and saw the soul-collectors circling patiently. What were they waiting for?_

"_Kikyo, what's wrong? And who is that?"_

_Kagome stiffened and __followed his gaze. Her jaw dropped open when she saw herself sprawled in the grass before the tree. Looking down at herself she was horrified to find herself dressed in traditional white and red miko's attire._

_Stepping toward her body, Kagome knelt and eyed it uneasily. What was going on? Her fingers hovered uncertainly before she decided to check for a pulse. Gulping she placed two fingers on the girl's neck, feeling for the carotid artery._

_The__ skin was cold and there was no pulse._

_Kagome screamed._

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open. She sat up panting and covered in a cold sweat.

"Kagome? What happened?" a disembodied voice asked, sounding concerned.

A cool hand rested on her forehead, "You're burning up. Kiara bring a cold glass of water, a dry cloth and a bowl of cold water please."

As Kiara rushed to do as she was asked, Kiome sat down next to Kagome and asked what had happened.

Kagome's breathing had slowed and she quietly replied, "Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

Kiome smiled encouragingly and hugged the girl.

Kiara returned to the room and handed Kagome the glass of water. She set the bowl on the table and stepped back nervously.

When Kagome finished her water, she handed the glass back to Kiara and was instructed by Kiome to lie down. Kiome took the cloth and dampening it, set it on Kagome's warm forehead. "Sleep now. You have a big day ahead of you," Kiome murmured.

* * *

_Kikyo stood directly in front of her__, staring menacingly at her. Inu Yasha stepped out from behind her, his eyes glassy and strangely empty._

"_Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered._

_Recognition filled his eyes__ and he took a step toward her, "Kagome?"_

_As if in slow motion, __Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she reached for the arrows in her quiver._

_Golden irises shifted to Kikyo and then back__ to Kagome. Thunderstruck, Inu Yasha dashed to Kagome's side. At the same time, Kikyo nocked her arrow and released it. Kagome watched horror-struck as Inu Yasha came into the path of the arrow and jerked from the force of it hitting him. _

_Scowling__, he ignored the pain and scooped Kagome into his arms. He wordlessly raced through the forest stopping at the base of the Bone Eater's Well. Placing her on her feet, he stared down at her._

"_Kagome—"_

_He was cut off by a muffled thud and his body slamming forward into the girl's. He grabbed the edge of the well to steady himself and Kagome could see Kikyo nocking another arrow behind his bowed figure._

"_Inu Yasha!"_

_But it was too late, Kikyo had already fired a few more arrows. Kikyo's eyes locked on Kagome's as she continued firing arrows. "If I can't have him, neither can you." She stopped firing and turned abruptly on her heel._

_Confused, Kagome looked down. Inu Yasha was leaning against her quite heavily with at least five or six arrows sticking out of his back. "Inu Yasha?" she asked hysterically. She teetered, her body threatening to topple backward when suddenly he slumped against her. No longer able to hold both their weights up, the schoolgirl fell backwards into the dark well, taking the hanyou with her._

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Gazing around at her empty room, she guessed that the girls must have gone to sleep. Sitting up, she noticed that her glass of water had been refilled.

Downing it quickly, Kagome got up. There was no use trying to sleep. She would only be haunted by more nightmares. Stretching, the girl pulled apart the curtains. The sky was becoming lighter; dawn was approaching.

She wondered what Inu Yasha was doing…

Snapping herself out of it, the miko went to her closet. Sifting through dozens upon dozens of kimonos, Kagome finally found one that suited her mood. The kimono was a scathing black with blood red tendrils forming faint designs on the material.

Carrying the kimono with her, she proceeded to locking herself into her private spring.

Tying her hair up in a bun, Kagome sighed and allowed herself to sink into the warm water. Sitting with only her head above water, Kagome's thoughts wandered.

Perhaps space from Inu Yasha was exactly what she needed.

'_Nothing… she's nothing but a shard detector,' _his words echoed painfully and Kagome found herself yet again fighting to keep her eyes from watering.

Was that really all she was to him? After all this time, she was just a shard detector? Forcing herself not to think of all the moments they'd shared, Kagome's thoughts upturned a new stone; Sesshomaru. He was a lot harder to read than his younger half-brother. For one thing, if he had only taken her so he could obtain Tetsusaiga, then why give her such grand quarters?

Yesterday's meal with him had been a peculiar one. The look that he'd given her afterwards had kept her mind bustling with strange ideas.

Getting up, she pushed the quiet whispers to the back of her mind. She supposed that the answers she was looking for would soon make themselves clear.

Patting herself dry, Kagome meticulously dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Sitting in front of the vanity, Kagome pulled a hairbrush through her hair, and tied her ebony hair in a tight bun. She opened a drawer and found jewellery of every shape, colour and design imaginable. Gaping, she eventually chose a ruby choker with matching dangly earrings.

'_Shoes,' _returning to the closet, Kagome fit a pair of wooden sandals with a black thong on her feet. Stepping out, she was surprised to see Kiome and Kiara watching her. Smiling brightly she asked, "How do I look?" Twirling, the miko struck a pose for the demonesses.

"Stunning," Kiara complimented.

"You look amazing," Kiome agreed.

Kagome grinned, ignoring the tiny part of her mind that wondered what Sango would think.

* * *

"Tell us Sango, what is your idea?"

"Well, remember that time Kirara was poisoned in battle?"

Kaede nodded quietly, gazing at the two-tailed neko-youkai resting in Sango's lap.

"What about it?" Miroku asked.

"Who did we go to for help?"

"Jinenji," Miroku and Kaede chorused.

"Exactly," an eager smile broke out on the woman's face, "It's safe, not too familiar _and_ far away from here."

* * *

Kirara ambled toward Inu Yasha's perch at the foot of Goshinboku. When he came into view, the neko coughed. Looking up with tired eyes, she saw the hanyou watching her curiously. Her eyelids fell and the youkai slumped to the ground.

"Kirara!" Inu Yasha called with alarm. Within the blink of an eye, he was by her side. Picking up the tiny youkai, he began walking toward Kaede's hut, all the while rubbing relaxing circles in the neko's fur. He entered the hut to find Sango, Miroku and Kaede sitting quietly. "Sango?"

Sango looked up at Inu Yasha, her eyes zeroing in on Kirara's petite form, "What is it Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha looked down at Kirara with a frown and recounted his short tale to Sango.

Looking worried, Sango held her arms forward, indicating that Inu Yasha should give her Kirara. The woman stroked Kirara murmuring, "What's wrong my baby?"

A hacking sound escaped the neko-youkai followed by a feeble meow.

Sango's eyebrows furrowed, "We have to do something. I think she's sick."

"What should we do though?" Miroku questioned on cue.

"Last time Kirara got sick we went to Jinenji," Inu Yasha recalled.

"Hai, Jinenji would know what to do,' Kaede agreed.

"Let's go," Inu Yasha stated plainly, turning and exiting the hut. Miroku hurried after him, casting a meaningful glance in Sango's direction.

Nodding, Sango stood and strapped her weapon onto her back. Clutching Kirara, she wordlessly left Kaede's hut mindful of Kaede's piercing gaze.

* * *

The three walked along with Inu Yasha leading the way. "Do you know what happened to Kirara?" the hanyou asked.

"Iie," Sango began, "she must have eaten something while she was off hunt—arrrgh!"

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

Inu Yasha spun to find Sango holding Miroku for support and clutching her ankle at the same time. "What happened?" he demanded, rushing to her side.

"I tripped over something," Sango said through clenched teeth. Glancing back, she saw that there was nothing on the path.

Miroku inspected her ankle with furrowed brows, it appeared to be fine, but as soon as he touched it the girl cried out in pain. "You twisted your ankle," he concluded solemnly. He knew that this was part of the plan, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was just a good actress or if she had actually hurt herself.

"Can you walk?" Inu Yasha asked.

Setting her foot down, Sango tried to walk. As soon as she put weight on it, pain seared up her leg. _'Damn,' _grabbing Miroku's shoulder, she shook her head. _'It wasn't supposed to hurt.' _

"Here, Miroku you hold Kirara," Inu Yasha instructed. Handing the neko-youkai over, the hanyou easily lifted Sango and continued walking.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the crew finally saw Jinenji's towering figure working in vast fields.

"Hello Jinenji-san," Sango greeted.

Jinenji smiled in their direction, "Hello." His brow immediately puckered when he saw that Sango was being carried, "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle. Jinenji, would it be okay if we went to your hut?"

Nodding, Jinenji watched as Inu Yasha began walking toward the small hut at the corner of his fields. The monk however, did not follow them. He stayed and approached Jinenji.

"Jinenji, we need your help," in hushed tones, Miroku quickly explained the situation and was grateful to see that the hanyou understood. "Now, make sure you say that Kirara is very sick and that we must stay here for a while." With that, Miroku handed the neko over and watched Jinenji examine her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Inu Yasha returning. He knew that Sango was now explaining the situation to Jinenji's mother.

Large, intelligent eyes inspected the perfectly healthy neko-youkai. Jinenji frowned, "Do you know what she might've eaten?"

Miroku frowned, "Iie, she usually goes off to hunt on her own."

"Why?" Inu Yasha called, "Anything serious?"

Jinenji nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so. Kirara ate a very deadly specimen. I've seen this several times before; she needs a steady dose of antidotes. I will help her, but you need to stay here until she's better."

"And how long is that?" Inu Yasha enquired.

Miroku glanced nervously at the larger hanyou. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"It depends on Kirara's immune system. From what I've seen, this infection can take anywhere from a week to a year to be purged from the body."

After a moment of thought Inu Yasha nodded. "Arigato," he said gruffly, "Come Miroku, let's go check on Sango." Turning, he began walking toward Jinenji's hut.

Miroku thanked the hanyou and taking Kirara, scurried after Inu Yasha.

* * *

Stepping inside the hut, the males found Sango leaning against the wall with her ankle bound and Jinenji's mother tending the fire.

Sango looked up, "How's Kirara?"

"Not well," Miroku responded, "How are you?"

"My ankle is starting to swell. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a few days," she answered apologetically.

"It's okay, we have to stay here for Kirara anyway," Miroku replied, seating himself next to Sango.

Inu Yasha mutely seated himself by the entrance.

Miroku gazed at Jinenji's mother working the fire, "Oh pardon my manners! Hello ma'am, how are you?"

The old woman smiled, "It's quite alright. I'm good, how are you?"

"Stressed," Miroku said honestly, "Thank you for letting us stay here. It means a lot to us."

"It's no problem, after all you've done for us, it's the least I could do."

Miroku smiled in response and petted Kirara absently, "She ate something poisonous in the forest… It could take a while for her to get better."

Sango gasped and snatched the neko from Miroku, "I'm sorry Kirara, I should've been watching you."

The chatter died down and each sat quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts.

Soon, Jinenji entered with a handful of what appeared to be herbs, but Miroku knew better. These were just ordinary, edible plants that would be cooked, stewed and fed to Kirara until Inu Yasha stopped moping. Then a few days later, Kirara would "recover" and they would proceed to go and save Kagome.

Placing a pot of water over the fire, he tossed the herbs in one by one, pretending that there was a particular order. When he was done, he removed the pot and poured its steaming contents into a bowl. "When this cools, have the neko drink it," with that, he turned and left the hut.

All the while, Jinenji's mother had been carefully scrutinizing Inu Yasha, "Why don't all who are fit offer their services to Jinenji?"

Inu Yasha and Miroku stood and followed Jinenji out of the hut without complaint.

"Hai Sango-san, I can see the difference in the hanyou. His spirit is broken… but you must hurry, it seems that he is the only one that can save your friend," the older woman spoke softly to the taijiya.

"I know, but he needs strength to get Kagome back. Without spirit… there is no strength."

* * *

_A/N) Phew! For some reason this chapter took me forever to rewrite. :S I changed up the dreams a little, made them less violent, more in character etc. etc.  
_

_Also, for those of you who missed the Jinenji episode (The title comes from that episode-'Kind but Sad'), when Jinenji's mother says "Oh it's the least we could do after all you've done for us," she's referring to events from the episode. The villagers used to hate and fear Jinenji b/c they thought he was murdering the villagers, but Inu Yasha and co. showed them that they were wrong and it was just some random youkai. (:_

_Review please! (:  
_


	9. On the Job

**Chapter 9 - On the Job**

"Kagome-chan!" Rin called, racing toward the older girl, "Rin wants to go outside! To the gardens!"

Kagome giggled at her enthusiasm, "Of course Rin-chan, lead the way."

Beaming, Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her all the way out to the gardens.

Once outside, the two stood for a moment and enjoyed the cool breeze, "What do you want to do Rin-chan?"

"Rin wants to pick flowers," the girl replied.

Kagome laughed, "Lead the way."

For the next hour and a half Kagome trailed the girl to every flower bed in sight, picking the prettiest looking flowers from each.

Kagome led Rin to a cluster of trees and sat gratefully in the shade.

Rin remained standing, she gazed at Kagome quizzically, "Is Kagome-chan tired of picking flowers?"

"Hai Rin-chan, but you can continue without me if you want."

"But Rin will get bored without you," she said sadly.

Thinking quickly, Kagome smiled encouragingly, "Come sit with me Rin-chan, we'll weave the flowers together and make necklaces."

The child grinned toothily and sat next to Kagome. Together the two laughed and laced the flowers together. An hour later, both sported several necklaces and wreaths made from the flowers they'd collected.

Rin plopped backwards to lie in the emerald grass, admiring the sky. Kagome leaned against the tree and watched as the young girl closed her eyes.

Kagome wished that she could be young again; wished that she could be carefree again. It didn't seem worth all the trouble, everything that she'd gone through… just to get told that she was nothing. That he had been using her from the beginning. She was so stupid. She should've known from the way that he looked at Kikyo's dead shell that he would never get over her.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin spoke, breaking through Kagome's reverie.

"Hai?"

"Do you have an okaa-san and otou-san?"

"I have an okaa-san… no otou-san."

"Rin has only Sesshomaru-sama. He is Rin's otou-san."

Not knowing what to say, Kagome remained quiet.

Rin broke the silence again, "Will Kagome-chan be Rin's new okaa-san?"

Kagome's jaw slackened as she surveyed the girl. Rin had sat up and was now staring back at her expectantly.

Kagome mentally kicked herself back into action and grinned widely at the girl, "Of course Rin-chan."

Shrieking with pleasure, Rin leapt into Kagome's arms, "Arigato!"

The miko laughed lightly at her excitement.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you promise never to leave Rin?"

"I promise," Kagome's arms tightened around the girl, "I promise never to leave you." She looked down to see the child happily stifling a yawn. "Sleep now, Rin-chan, you must be tired."

Nodding, the child shifted so that she was comfortably leaning against Kagome.

Kagome adjusted her arms around the youth and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You're very sweet Rin-chan." She listened as her breathing evened out and soon, Kagome knew that she'd fallen asleep. Gazing out at the attractive grounds, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if everyone was here with her…

* * *

"_Kagome! Kagome!" Looking up, Kagome spotted Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede approaching her. Sango was holding onto Miroku's hand and dragging him forward, as if she couldn't wait to reach the younger girl._

_Scanning the crowd following the taijiya, Kagome's face fell when she noticed that Inu Yasha was missing._

"_Looking for me?" Strong arms wound around Kagome's slim waist and silver tendrils billowed out in front of her, teasing her skin. Clawed fingers rubbed her arms gently._

_Kagome sighed and leaned back into his arms. Red cloth engulfed her being, "I love you Inu Yasha," she breathed._

_Inu Yasha turned her around in his arms and looked down at her lovingly, "I love you too Kagome." He pressed his lips softly against her forehead._

"_Get your filthy hands off my woman!" a voice screeched._

_The couple knew who it was even before they looked toward the voice. Kagome laughed inwardly at the seething wolf prince, nothing would be complete without Koga. Hakkaku and Ginta were a little further off, panting and struggling to keep up with their prince._

_A moment later, Sango was on top of her, pulling her away from the hanyou. She hugged the miko tightly, "I missed you Kagome!"_

_Kagome returned her hug with equal vigour, "I missed you too."_

"_Okaa-san!" Kagome looked up in time to see an orange ball of fur latch itself onto her._

"_Shippo! I missed you too. I have a surprise for you."_

"_For me?"_

"_Hai," she pointed to a shy child standing off to the side, "Come here Rin."_

_Quietly the girl came forward and stood next to Kagome. After introducing the two, Kagome watched as they went to play together in the fields._

_Her attention strayed back to Inu Yasha and she found him arguing with Koga. Suddenly, Ayame joined the group and Koga's eyes flew to her. Turning abruptly, he began conversing with the other wolf. _

_Inu Yasha's eyes found hers and he returned to her side. "I missed you Kagome…"_

_Gazing into his familiar molten orbs, Kagome was astonished to them pleading for forgiveness. Kagome smiled warmly up at him and nodded her forgiveness, "I missed you too."_

_He smiled and leaned in to kiss her._

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened. Touching her cheek, she was not surprised to find it wet with tears.

Slowly, Kagome's mind drifted back to reality and she noticed that something was different. Looking down, she noticed the absence of Rin. Kagome's eyes widened and she was instantly on her feet. _'Maybe she went to the bathroom,' _but even as she thought it, a horrible feeling of dread was growing in her stomach. Looking around, she searched for a clue as to Rin's whereabouts. Studying a patch of tall grass, Kagome saw a slight parting, as if someone had recently passed through. Following the path with her eyes, Kagome was thunderstruck to see that it lead directly into far off woods. These woods were past the property line meaning there were demons in the woods.

Wasting no time, the miko lifted her kimono and set off for the trees. Ten minutes later, Kagome stood panting on the edge of the Western Lord's property. She stared into the thick trees uncertainly. The forest floor was bereft of grass meaning Rin's trail had disappeared.

Catching her breath and forcing herself not to panic, Kagome scoured the area for any more clues.

Far off, Kagome spotted something bright red on a bed of dirt, roots and decaying leaves. Approaching it, Kagome saw that it was a flower.

Eyes wide, Kagome scanned the forest floor for any more fallen flowers. To her relief, there was one several metres away. As she drew nearer to the flower she saw another and another after that. Offhandedly, she wondered if Rin had dropped the flowers on purpose.

On and on she went, following the path of flowers for what seemed like forever, _'How far could she have gone?' _

A scream answered her question. It was nearby. Sprinting in the direction of the scream, Kagome came upon a clearing. She stood behind a tree and quickly took in the situation. Rin was backed up against a tree with eight or nine wolf demons surrounding her and coming steadily closer. These were not Koga's familiar wolves though; these wolves were black with devilish red eyes. Kagome could see the outline of their ribs, and she figured that they must be half crazed with hunger.

Picking up a rock, Kagome snuck around the clearing heading toward Rin. Taking a deep breath, Kagome launched the rock into the distance. As expected, the demons whirled to confront the disturbance.

Snatching Rin's arm, she bent and looked her in the eyes. Holding her finger to her mouth, Kagome indicated that the girl should remain silent. Quietly, Kagome lead Rin back around the clearing and hurried in the direction of the castle.

Hearing a growl, Kagome figured that the demons must have noticed that they were gone. _'Damn,' _Kagome urged the girl into a sprint; she could hear the demons behind them.

A demon leapt at Kagome and managed to push her down to the ground.

Kagome struggled against the weight of the demon.

"Okaa-san!"

Lifting her face from the floor, she saw that Rin had stopped running and was watching her hysterically. From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see more demons gaining on them. _'I will not allow Rin to be hurt.'_

Rolling onto her back, Kagome glared at the wolf above her. Thrusting her arm against the demon's chest, she felt her power surge through her. Her hand glowed pink and the demon was purified before her eyes.

Getting up, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand. She could feel the demons gathering around them. Choosing a tree, Kagome pushed Rin behind her and stood protectively in front of the girl.

The wolves were close enough that they'd slowed to a menacingly slow pace. All eyes were trained on the girls.

The miko distractedly noted that there were more than before. Concentrating, Kagome formed several tiny orbs of purification energy and shot them at approaching demons. It was no use. It seemed that for every demon she purified, another two took its place.

'_Where are they coming from?'_

Kagome had never been trained to use her spiritual powers and without a bow and arrow to channel her energy the only way she knew how, she could feel her energy draining.

She looked around desperately for a weapon; anything that could help her out of this situation. Nothing. There was nothing. Still, if the demons wanted Rin, they would have to go through her first.

* * *

"Jiya-sama! Jinenji-sama!"

Inside the hut, everyone looked inquiringly at Jinenji and his mother. "Who is Jiya-sama?" Sango asked confused.

"That would be me," Jinenji's mother said, getting to her feet. "I apologize, I must have forgotten to introduce myself."

Stepping outside the hut, she found herself face-to-face with a breathless villager. "What's going on?"

"Jiya-sama! The village! It's being attacked by youkai!" he wheezed, "The women and children are in danger!"

"Who is attacking?" the old woman demanded, immediately on the defensive.

"Youkai."

Jiya nodded and went back inside. "The village is under attack. Jinenji, houshi-sama and Inu Yasha-san, come with me," she commanded, picking up a spear from the corner of the hut. "Sango-san, look after yourself and your neko. We will return shortly," with that, Jiya was out the door.

The men hurried after Jiya, leaving Sango alone with Kirara.

Kirara mewed restlessly and stared longingly at the hut's entrance.

Sango stroked Kirara thoughtfully, "Maybe fighting will help bring back Inu Yasha's spirit."

* * *

"Where did everyone go?"

Kaede looked up from sorting herbs to see a ginger kitsune giving her a puzzled look.

"Where have you been little one?"

"I met some other kitsune while I was out and I stayed with them for a little while," Shippo answered honestly. He blushed at the look Kaede gave him. He had forgotten to tell anyone where he was going.

"They are gone young one."

"Where?"

"Before I tell you, you must give me your word that you will not go after them."

Shippo paused, "Why can't I?"

"A young kitsune travelling alone can get lost, or even hurt."

Shippo reluctantly nodded, "I give you my word."

Kaede smiled, "Good, they are gone to Jinenji's."

"Jinenji? You mean the hanyou that helped Kirara get better? Why are they there?"

"Hai, they are there because Inu Yasha needs to be away from the village."

Shippo nodded slowly, his mind furiously trying to remember the way to Jinenji's herb fields.

"You're not hoping to remember the way there are you?"

"Eh? Of course not," he smiled sheepishly.

"I hope not, someone besides me needs to stay here in case Kagome comes back," the miko urged.

Shippo's eyes widened, "Me! I'll stay."

Kaede's lips turned upwards, "That would please Kagome."

* * *

_A/N) Kagome daydreams a lot no? Tssk, what a bad babysitter._


	10. Silver Tresses

_Answers to your questions :)_

**Llebreknit : **Thank you! Yes, this is a sess/kag fic :)

**Taisho Touga**** : **Thank youuuu :) I have fixed the spelling error in past chapters and I shall remember the spelling for future chapters (:

**Elvin BlueEyes : **Thank you :) SessKag all the way! xD

**InAyUsha : **Thaaank youu :) Read and find out ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Silver Tresses**

She fought her natural instinct to run. She couldn't run now, she had something to protect.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She had heard that before one dies, their life flashes before their eyes. Yet she saw nothing; she assumed it was because she had shared her soul with another.

Her train of thought was ripped from its tracks; the demons had reached them and they were merciless. Claws ripped fiercely through her silk kimono and scraped her tender flesh. Fangs sank hungrily into her trembling muscles; tearing at her tendons.

Clenching her teeth, Kagome willed herself not to cry out. She could feel her eyes start to water in response to the sudden pain. Desperately, she tried ignoring the pain and attempted to put up a barrier. Faintly, she could feel her spiritual powers slowly becoming tangible.

An audible crack broke her concentration. She gasped and felt herself losing her balance. A wolf launched itself at her and she fell backwards, landing in a sitting position; her back pressed against Rin's trembling legs.

Kagome barely noticed the young girl crying and screaming hysterically behind her. Vaguely she noted that her leg seemed to have two joints. _'Is it broken?'_

She felt demons latch onto her arms, but she didn't feel any pain; her body was numb. Her vision blurred and she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy. The horde of bloodthirsty demons no longer had distinct outlines, they were becoming a blur.

She could no longer hear Rin's cries or the demons' hungry growls. A deafening silence filled her ears and frightened her. What had happened to Rin? Had she gotten away? Was she still alive?

Her head lolled backwards and she struggled to open her eyes. Unable to turn her head, Kagome found herself staring at a hazy canopy of bright green leaves high above her.

Her eyes zeroed in on something silver. Focussing, she felt relief seep through her. Silvery locks were meandering lazily in the gentle breeze.

A single thought passed through her mind before she felt consciousness slip away from her, _'Inu Yasha?'_

* * *

Jiya, Miroku, Jinenji, Inu Yasha and the man from the village hurried through the fields heading toward the village. Over the roofs of the small huts, three towering demons were visible. They were terrorizing women and children. Every so often, a demon would smash a hut to pieces and laugh at the subsequent screams that would pierce the air.

Arrows could be seen flying through the air and sticking insignificantly in the hides of the demons; the demons seemed to be too big to be affected by arrows.

From a far corner within the village, an arrow was shot; it lodged itself into a demon's eye. The demon roared in pain, swaggered slightly and pulled out the arrow. A mess of blood decorated the demon's face. The beast began to thrash wildly. It threw around its arms and crushed several huts. Unfortunately for the thrashing demon, its arm struck another demon.

This demon located the owner of the offending arm and launched itself at it. Both demons fell, fighting viciously and crushing more homes in their wake. In the end, the victor was the demon with both eyes still intact. It stood up with a handful of cuts and bent down to feast on the defeated demon.

"Disgusting," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Stand back," Miroku warned before planting his feet and thrusting his right hand in the direction of the demons, "Wind Tunnel!"

Within minutes, the demons were gone. As Miroku wrapped the sacred beads around his hand, he noticed the messenger bow gratefully and run off.

"That was easier than expected," Miroku commented. He turned and frowned to find that Inu Yasha had disappeared, "Where is Inu Yasha?"

The group looked around quizzically, he was gone.

Jinenji lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. Sorting through the different scents, he found Inu Yasha's. Motioning that his mother and Miroku should follow, Jinenji began following the other hanyou's scent.

Within minutes, the trio found themselves in the village.

Jinenji looked back at his companions, "I can no longer follow his scent. It has been masked by scents of the village and demons."

Miroku looked worriedly at Jiya, "We must find him before he causes any trouble."

* * *

Inu Yasha rummaged through the wreckage, following a faint but slightly familiar scent. The scent had thickened on his way, he figured that whomever it belonged to had been hurt in the destruction of the village.

Inu Yasha had decided to come into the village on his own because he'd noticed something that the others had missed. The arrow that had pierced the demon's eye had a soft glow around it. Curiosity and suspicion had taken over and he'd slipped away when he was certain that no one was watching.

A discarded bow caught his attention and sniffing it, he was sure that it belonged to the mystery archer. His eyes dissected the landscape and finally spotted a body lying face down a little ways off.

Moving towards it, Inu Yasha concluded that it was a woman. Her glossy black hair was stained with blood. As Inu Yasha bent down next to her, her scent buffeted him; sakura blossoms with a light mixture of fresh mint and crisp cinnamon.

Gently, Inu Yasha turned the woman's body so that she was facing upwards. He tucked long black strands behind her ears, exposing her soft features. The hanyou's eyes widened and his hands froze. This woman's face belonged to the two women he had loved and had recently lost.

Inu Yasha's mind raced. Kagome had only appeared after Kikyo had died. Did that mean… no. It couldn't be. Kagome couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. She had to be! His eyes stung and he suddenly understood her scent. Sakura blossoms were a scent shared by Kikyo and Kagome both while cinnamon represented Kikyo's fighting spirit. Fresh mint symbolized Kagome's kindness and eagerness to help others.

A tear escaped Inu Yasha's eye and he felt a part of him die. Sliding his arms under the woman he lifted her bridal-style and carried her off into the forest.

* * *

Sango lie on the floor of the hut staring listlessly at the ceiling. It had been days since Kagome had been taken and she was tired of sitting around and doing nothing, but without Inu Yasha's support, there really was nothing they could do.

She sighed and sat up. Kirara was watching her intently, "Hey Kirara."

The neko mewed in response, twitching restlessly.

"I'm sorry Kirara, I know you're tired of this, but if we're out and about Inu Yasha will get suspicious."

Kirara went to Sango and curled up in her lap. She purred, sensing her owner's distress.

"I'm sure he'll come around soon enough," Sango murmured, yawning.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Sango allowed herself to drift off.

A grief-stricken cry roused Sango almost as soon as she closed her eyes. Scanning the hut, she found that it was still empty. Kirara was staring at the door with her hackles raised. Something was wrong.

Picking up Kirara, Sango exited the hut and went to investigate. An eerie glow was coming from within the forest. Frowning, Sango checked to see if the gang was coming back; they were not. Limping, Sango set off, following the light deep into the forest. _'I hope I don't get lost.'_

A little ways in, Sango heard voices. Choosing a thick tree, Sango quietly slunk through the foliage and hid behind the tree.

"Did you get the girl?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Well…" a second voice began.

"The demon's ruined the village—" a third voice began.

"I told you I need her!" roared the first voice.

A fourth voice trembled, "We swear Boss, we went in to look for her after the demons were gone and she was gone."

"Hai, hai, we couldn't find her anywhere," yet another voice piped.

"Go back and find her!" the leader thundered.

Deciding that she'd heard enough, Sango turned away and continued exploring the forest; searching for the source of the panicked cry.

'_I wonder who they were looking for,' _she wondered absently, putting distance between herself and the men.

Limping on silently, Sango jumped in surprise when Kirara meowed loudly. Looking down she followed the neko's gaze. Telltale strands of silver hung shining in the moonlight on a protruding tree branch. Inu Yasha was here. Sango's eyes widened and she looked around any indication of what direction he'd gone.

Mewing softly Kirara hopped down from Sango's arms and followed the hanyou's scent. After a few minutes, Kirara paused behind a large bush and turned to face Sango.

Sango knelt down next to Kirara and peeked through the bushes at a clearing. Feeling slightly uneasy, she spied the scene before her.

* * *

Jinenji, Jiya and Miroku stood at the heart of the village and took in their surroundings.

"It looks like we're going to have to split up," Miroku sighed.

"Iie, there is much confusion, the villagers will help us look," Jiya instructed.

The trio joined a large group of villagers that had congregated and asked for their help. As Jiya had predicted, the villagers agreed. Organising them into teams, they split up and searched the village for the hanyou or clues to his whereabouts.

At the far corner of the village, Miroku found silvery strands caught on a piece of splintered wood.

"Inu Yasha was here," the monk stated, bringing Jinenji's and Jiya's attention to the strands.

With renewed determination, the group continued searching for the hanyou.

* * *

_A/N) Yes Kagome's shin broke . I'm sorry kind of graphic.. it used to be a lot worse and I thought I'd make it less visual.. I hope I didn't scare away my younger audience. :$_


	11. Kagome, Lost and Found

_Review replies (:_**  
**

**llebreknit : **if this chapter didn't answer your question, you're just going to have to keep reading :O

******jaycee eternally :** I wouldn't have it any other way, don't you worry (:

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Kagome; Lost and Found**

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the bloody mess before him. The sheer number of demons that had surrounded the females was surprising enough. Even more amazing was that one of the girls had survived.

When Rin caught sight of him, she latched onto his leg and sobbed hysterically, all the while refraining from looking at the miko's battered body.

Kagome had done everything in her power to protect Rin… to the point where she'd lost her life. In his mind, she had proven herself worthy of being saved. Unsheathing the Tenseiga, he angled it toward the girl's body. The imps of the underworld appeared before him and he easily disposed of them.

Kagome did not stir.

'_Strange,' _Sesshomaru raised the Tenseiga again but the imps were nowhere to be seen.

Sesshomaru knelt by her side and slid his arm around her slim shoulders, pulling her into his lap. Deciding that there would be no way to carry her with just one arm, he conjured his translucent youkai cloud and flew himself and the two humans back to the castle.

As they advanced toward the Western Manor, Sesshomaru saw Kiome and Kiara waiting anxiously on the front walkway. Sesshomaru landed in the same crouching position that he'd took off in; his arm still secured around Kagome. Kiara dutifully pried Rin from Sesshomaru's side and rushed her away, all the while shushing and reassuring her.

Sesshomaru took no note; he was still eying the injured miko in his embrace. How could she have not been able to defend herself? Those demons were nothing compared to demons that she had undoubtedly come by in her travels.

Becoming aware of Kiome watching intently, the lord's golden eyes reluctantly left the strange girl. "Take her to the infirmary," he ordered.

Kiome nodded and carefully lifted Kagome from Sesshomaru's lap. Turning away from him, she began walking briskly toward the infirmary. When she arrived, Sesshomaru was already there. He gestured for her to follow him and led her into a private room. Kiome gingerly placed the girl on the large white bed in the centre of the room.

Ignoring the demon lord standing at the edge of the room, Kiome quickly began tending to the unconscious girl. She removed the ruined kimono and was astonished by the amount of damage Kagome had sustained. Her legs had pieces of flesh hanging from thin sections of skin. A large gash stretched from her stomach down to her left knee and her limbs were decorated with numerous bite marks.

Deciding to leave the remains of her strange undergarments on, Kiome hastily retrieved a pail of warm water and a small pile of clean rags. Dipping a rag into the water, she began methodically cleaning away the dirt and dried blood from wherever she could. Once the washing was complete, Kiome summoned Sora; the castle's head healer.

Sora rushed in, directed by the urgency in her voice. Bowing to Sesshomaru, who lurked in the corner, Sora planted himself next to the large bed, "How may I be of service?"

Kiome nodded toward Kagome, "Please heal her to the best of your abilities."

Sora murmured his agreement and ushered the demoness away from the bed. Returning to the bedside, he studied the human. Before beginning, he placed a finger below her nostrils to make sure that she was breathing. A tiny rush of air reassured him and he rolled up his sleeves; there was a lot to be done. He positioned his hands over the girl's broken shin and began muttering under his breath. Sora's slim fingers began glowing with a soft, white glow.

Sesshomaru watched in interest as her entire leg was engulfed in the white glow. At first it seemed as if nothing was happening but he saw Kagome's foot slightly shift to line up properly with her knee. He had mended her broken shin. As he looked on, Kagome's leg put itself back together. Flawless skin stretched up to Kagome's upper thigh, looking sorely out of place next to the rest of her tattered body.

As the healer did his job, Sesshomaru's mind wandered. His eyes followed the soft shimmering of light that started at Kagome's toes and trailed innocently up her leg. Usually, he didn't stay to watch Sora work, he had better things to do but today something held him there; Tenseiga had failed. _'Perhaps it is because she is a miko.' _Becoming lost in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed defensively when something in the corner of his eye moved; it was Kiome. She stepped forward as Sora stepped aside. Sesshomaru's eyes traced the body of the patient and he was astonished to find that it was flawless. Soft curves and fair skin assaulted his vision and the girl appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru's mind slowly came back to reality when he noticed Sora frown and turn back to Kagome. Instantly, Sesshomaru appeared on the other side of Kagome's bed. He stared down at her and watched as Sora placed two fingers on a designated spot on her neck. After a moment, relief poured into his face.

"She has a strong pulse," he reported.

"Wake her," Sesshomaru commanded.

Nodding, Sora called softly to the girl. He snapped his fingers loudly beside her ear and even shook her lightly. Sora's brow puckered, this was not normal.

"What's wrong?" Kiome murmured, looking on with concern.

Pursing his lips, Sora thought for a moment. His lord would not be pleased to hear this. "She appears to be in a coma."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kiome inquired.

Sora shook his head and chose his words carefully, "I suppose you could speak to her. No doubt her mind will forge some sort of imaginary world if you will. Talking to her will add some reality to this world and make it easier for her to transition back in the event of her waking up."

Kiome nodded and Sora bowed before exiting the room. She looked up to find herself alone in the room. Her eyes came to rest on Kagome's peaceful features and Kiome couldn't help but wonder what sort of reality the girl was in.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying in the middle of a grassy meadow. Trees lined the perimeter of the wide meadow and the sun warmed her bare arms and legs. Looking down at herself, she was shocked to find herself back in her familiar green and white school uniform. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, not speaking to anyone in particular. Getting to her feet, she poked around in the trees, making sure not to lose sight of the homely meadow.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" called an all too familiar voice.

"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha, I'm here!" Kagome answered, returning to the meadow.

Seconds later, Inu Yasha burst into the meadow. He paused for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. The next thing she knew, strong arms were wrapped around her small frame, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kagome was taken aback at the hanyou's straightforwardness, but after a moment's hesitation, she welcomed his warmth and returned his embrace. All too soon, the embrace ended.

"I missed you," Inu Yasha admitted, holding the girl at arm's length.

"How long was I gone?" Kagome questioned, puzzled.

Inu Yasha gave her a strange look, "You disappeared without a word right after we defeated Naraku. Nobody had a clue where you were, I even checked in your time."

Silence permeated the clearing as Kagome processed his words. _'What…' _Deciding not to dwell on it, Kagome pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Looking into Inu Yasha's carefully guarded expression, she could feel tears gathering in her eyes, "I missed you too, Inu Yasha."

His eyes softened and he hugged her again. Lifting her bridal style, he smiled down at her reassuringly, "Everyone's waiting for you."

Kagome's lips turned upward in a smile and she observed the passing landscape as he began walking. At the sight of Goshinboku, Kagome could feel her heart warm. Her eyes watered when the village came into view. Feeling Inu Yasha's eyes on her, Kagome wiped at her eyes, "It's nothing," she assured him.

Before long, Inu Yasha had pulled aside the straw flap covering the entrance of the hut.

This time, Kagome couldn't stop the tears. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara turned to greet Inu Yasha but froze when they caught sight of her.

"Kagome!" everyone got to their feet and surrounded the pair.

Kagome felt Inu Yasha setting her down and she rushed forward and pulled everyone into a group hug. "I'm so happy to see you all!"

After exchanging sentiments and hugs, the group sat down around the hut and Kagome finally noticed two infants sleeping peacefully in the corner, "Who…?" she pointed at the two and let her question trail off.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a loving look, "They are our twins," Sango informed her.

Kagome gaped, "You two got married?"

Miroku's brows knit together, "Kagome-sama… do you know how long you've been gone?"

The miko paused, "A week?"

Everyone in the hut swapped uneasy glances, "Kagome-sama, you've been gone for over a year," Miroku finally said.

Kagome gasped, "How is that possible? I don't remember a thing."

"Perhaps you could use some alone time," Kaede commented, disturbed by the miko's distraught features.

Standing abruptly, Kagome nodded, "I think so too." Turning, she exited the hut.

Inu Yasha quickly followed after the girl. Snatching her hand, he pulled her to a stop, "I won't let you out of my sight."

Kagome turned to face the hanyou, "Inu Ya—"

"Not after you've been gone for so long," Inu Yasha interrupted.

"…" Kagome smiled tearfully and managed a nod.

Inu Yasha wiped her tears and his fingers gently brushed loose strands of hair from her face.

"Mama's probably worried," Kagome mumbled, finally breaking eye contact with the young hanyou.

"We should get going," he agreed. Inu Yasha began walking in the direction of the well, keeping a firm grasp on Kagome's hand.

When they arrived at the foot of the well, Inu Yasha's pulled Kagome toward him, "Ready?"

Blushing slightly, Kagome nodded.

Inu Yasha leapt into the well and Kagome released a satisfied sigh as she felt herself being enveloped by the familiar, welcoming darkness.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed. Most of the villagers had stopped searching for the red-clad hanyou and left to tend to their families.

"Did you find anything?" Miroku called to a group of passing villagers.

"Iie," replied a young man apologetically, "Good luck finding your friend."

Miroku sighed, "Arigato."

Jiya looked up from her rummaging, "Houshi-sama, do you truly believe that we will find any more clues to Inu Yasha's whereabouts in the village?"

Miroku deflated, "Not really, though it would be nice if we did. What do you recommend we do?"

"I think that we should forget about the town and look in the forest," Jinenji piped up.

"Iie, though it is likely he is in the forest, Inu Yasha can take care of himself. We should go back to the hut and wait for him," Jiya vetoed.

Reluctantly, Miroku agreed and the trio silently began the walk back to the tiny hut outside the village.

* * *

Inu Yasha set her unconscious body down in a small clearing. He leaned against a tree and trained his golden eyes on her blood stained body. How could she look just like Kagome? _'Does that mean… No! It's not possible. Kagome is alive!' _Inu Yasha allowed his head to fall back against the tree trunk. How could he have let this happen?

A slight movement caught his attention and he straightened up. It was the miko. She was stirring. Slowly she opened her eyes and Inu Yasha froze.

She had no pupils.

Her eyes were a very light brown shade that seemed incomplete sans pupils.

The girl sat up and her eyes circled the clearing before coming to rest on Inu Yasha.

He stared back into her alien eyes.

"You are confused," it was more of a statement than a question.

Inu Yasha frowned, "Your eyes."

At this a sad smile crept onto her face, "They are something aren't they?"

"…"

"But I could say the same of your eyes… they hide so much pain and betrayal," Kayo gazed deep into his eyes and Inu Yasha got the peculiar feeling that she could see right through him.

"Aren't you blind?" he asked roughly.

A soft smile, "Yes and no. I can't see your face but I can see your aura. Emotions and suppressed feelings are all quite apparent to me."

"What is your name?"

"Kayo… why did you bring me here? We are not in the village anymore."

"We are in the forest. I…" Inu Yasha frowned, how would he even begin to explain his situation to her? He started over, "You—"

"Such an array of emotions… here let me help you explain," without warning, the girl scooted closer to Inu Yasha and threw her arms around him, all the while murmuring something in a strange tongue that Inu Yasha did not recognize.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, it was as if a vacuum had been let loose in his mind. All his memories surged away from him and melted into the body pressed against his.

Kayo gasped as his memories bombarded her senses. All his pent up emotions and repressed thoughts became hers within a moment's time. Everything that he had experienced from his childhood up until this very moment flashed before Kayo's eyes. She felt the pain that he had felt at every occasion, the happiness, the fear, the emptiness; everything that had made him into who he was today. Inu Yasha. She pulled away from him and stared at him, unaware of the tears escaping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Inu Yasha asked, alarmed.

"Inu Yasha, you've been through so much."

"How do you know my name?"

"I learned it from your memories. These women… Kikyo and Kagome, we share the same face."

Inu Yasha nodded wordlessly.

The tips of her fingers grazed his face. She knew exactly why he was so unhappy. "If Sesshomaru-sama has a human companion, there is a chance that Kagome might still be—"

"Enough. I don't want to talk about it."

Kayo nodded silently, her fingers dropping away from his skin. She noticed the spark of anger in his aura.

Inu Yasha sighed, "How are you able to do that? Are you a miko?"

"Hai, but my abilities have nothing to do with me being a miko." Seeing his expectant expression, she continued, "My family was killed by demons when I was young, so the village miko took me in. She was training me to become the next village miko. One day our village was attacked by a fearsome demon that spat deadly poison. This poison was scentless and clear as water. It was capable of burning anything from wood to skin in an instant, but that same poison when boiled with the correct herbs could heal almost every injury within a short span of time after it was boiled. The old miko knew this and when she defeated the demon, she collected poison from the demon and from puddles around the village. She kept it in specially lined buckets around the hut.

"All the villagers knew not to touch it, but of course outsiders could not be expected to know. There was a family that would visit every so often and their son was quiet bothersome. Every time they would visit, he would wander off to find and harass me. This time was no different. He came upon a bucket of poison behind me. Thinking it was water from the stream; he picked it up and stood behind me. He told me to look up and when I did, he dumped the contents of the bucket on my face. The poison splashed onto my face and burned horribly. Fortunately, most of it slid off my face and missed my mouth completely. But my skin and eyes burned.

"The boy screamed and called the village miko. He told her what had happened and she came immediately with the powerful potion created from the demon's poison. She trickled the liquid onto my face and lightly massaged it into my skin. My skin healed before their eyes. When she got to my eyes, she paused and gave me a choice. She told me that while she could pour the potion into my eyes, she could not touch my eyes to rub the areas where the poison had been. She told me that my eyesight would never be the same again; that I would see different than others. She also told me that if she did rub the potion onto my eyes, I would go through excruciating pain and it was not certain that I would ever be able to see again.

"I made my decision then and told her to just spill the potion onto my eyes. The potion seemed to have healed my eyes, but I could not figure out the strange shapes I saw. Nobody seemed to want to come near me anymore, so I worked with the village miko every chance I got, trying to figure out what all the colours meant.

"One day, I saw something I thought I would never see again. The miko's face. It was surrounded by a fiery glow. It was a rebellious orange with a tinge of red in it. Anger. The miko was very angry, but from what I could see of her face, she was very calm and composed. The glow of her aura spattered her features with orange and she looked fearsome indeed. When I asked her about it, waves of blue rippled through her aura. She told me that I could no longer stay with her. She told me that the villagers were scared of me; frightened by my strange eyes.

"I left. Unsure of what to do next, I became a nomad. I travelled from village to village and when I saw in their auras that they had begun to fear me, I would leave. I've repeated this cycle so many times that I've lost count how many villages I've been to," Kayo finished, eyes downcast.

Inu Yasha was at a loss for words. What does one say to such a story? But his mind flashed back to her arrow. "The demons… Your aim… Surely they can't have been feeling anything? How did you know where to shoot?"

Kayo smiled, "Do you have emotions?"

The hanyou frowned, "Hai."

"Are you not a demon?"

"I am."

"A hanyou, I believe?"

"Hai."

Kayo smiled at the boy's ignorance. "Every living thing feels and has understanding, even plants. The demons' auras surrounded them and I aimed for the top, where I assumed the demon's head would be. After I released my arrow, I saw confusion, fear and then anger. I assumed I hit."

"Mm, there was a glow around your arrow."

"I know, I have seen it before and wondered what it was."

"The only two people I know—"

"Kikyo and Kagome."

"Hai… it is an indication of your spiritual powers."

Kayo paused, "Meaning?"

"You are the jewel's new protector."

"Jewel?"

"The Shikon-no-Tama."

"Me?"

"Hai."

"And you?"

"I will help you complete the jewel."

* * *

Sango muffled a gasp, _'Kagome! No, this can't be true!'_

Wheeling, Sango stretched her cramped limbs before limping away quietly. Once she was sure that she was out of earshot, she picked up the pace; cringing every time she put weight on her twisted ankle. Nearing the edge of the forest, Sango slowed to a walk and slipped back into the hut.

By the time she had entered a peaceful slumber, she had convinced herself that Inu Yasha was mistaken and Kagome was still alive.

* * *

_A/N) Hmm, so I know when I first uploaded this everyone thought it was a bit confusing that Kagome's coma-dream thingy wasn't in italics... so I was going to do it this time around but then I realized that I use italics for thoughts, dreams and flashbacks. Whatever Kagome is experiencing at the moment is not any of those, therefore no italics (: Sorry for any confusion this might cause._

_Also, I know it's kind of lame and very uncreative on my part but Kayo's name is actually composed of the first two letters of Kagome and the last two of Kikyo... thus proving she is indeed a reincarnation? :O Keep reading to find out ;)  
_

_Review (:  
_


	12. Strange Occurrences

**Chapter 12 - Strange Occurrences**

The infirmaries in Sesshomaru's castle had never held a human—not even Rin—and certainly never a human with a low chance of survival. That had all changed last night; Kagome Higurashi currently lay beyond simple unconsciousness in Sesshomaru's infirmaries; she was in a coma.

Kiara, Kiome and Rin were all seated beside her bed, amusing themselves by telling her a story.

"You woke up back in the majestic forest known as Inu Yasha's forest," Kiome started.

"The sun was out and my okaa-san was nice, warm and cozy," Rin said happily.

"In Inu Yasha's arms," snickered Kiara.

"Kagome-chan and Inu Yasha-sama go back to their friends," Kiome looked at Kiara and stifled a laugh.

"Okaa-san wants to go back home," Rin piped up.

"Oh, and they're going to kiss!" Kiara sniggered.

Rin giggled.

"No, she can't kiss him. She really wants to, but she can't," Kiome said.

"Okay, they go home," Kiara agreed.

"Let's pretend that Kagome has a brother Rin's age!" Kiome suggested.

"Rin was playing with Kagome-chan's little brother. And Sesshomaru-sama was watching us play," Rin said happily.

"Ou, Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama have a little moment and Inu Yasha doesn't know," Kiome said slyly.

Kiara stole a sideways glance at Kiome and smirked. "Kagome spends more time with Sesshomaru-sama than with Inu Yasha-sama and he catches them and gets jealous."

"Kiome-chan, Kiara-chan, Rin is hungry," Rin stated, regarded the plotting demonesses innocently.

"Okay Rin-chan," the girls chorused, exchanging sheepish glances.

"Bye-bye okaa-san! Rin will miss you. Rin hopes that Kagome-chan will wake up soon," Rin waved at Kagome before exiting the room. The demonesses trailed after her.

On her way out, Kiara stole a glance at Kagome's body, wondering what she was dreaming about.

When Sesshomaru was sure that the two demonesses were gone to feed Rin, he walked into the room and gazed at Kagome; troubled. He recalled Sora commenting that if she didn't wake within a week, her chances of ever waking up would be slimmer than ever.

Sesshomaru frowned when he found himself taking in the girl's peaceful features. Hearing footsteps from around the corner, he fled the room.

Kiome entered the room looking distressed. Approaching Kagome's bedside, she stroked the girl's cheek and murmured, "Wake up soon Kagome-chan. Rin will be sad without you."

* * *

Inu Yasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. He looked at Kagome and saw her gazing around in wonder at the well house.

"Home," she breathed.

Inu Yasha smiled and released Kagome's waist, "Let's go."

Kagome looked up at him gratefully and slipped her fingers into his hand. Inu Yasha, in turn, gripped her hand tightly. Together, the two exited the well house and walked up to the main house.

Kagome flung the door open and stepped excitedly into the house. "Okaa-san! Souta! Ojii-san! I'm home!"

Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen, a smile stretching across her pretty face. "Kagome!" she immediately forgot what she was doing and rushed to her daughter. She threw her arms around the girl, tears of happiness running down her cheeks, "My baby, I thought I'd lost you forever. I love you so much!" Sakura Higurashi kissed the top of her daughter's head lovingly.

A boy raced down the stairs and tackled Kagome. "Kagome!" Souta cried, "You're back!"

Kagome laughed, "Hai, I'm back."

"Souta!" a small voice called.

Souta blushed and got up, "Excuse me sister."

Kagome stared blankly as the boy hurried off, _'Who was that?'_

Inu Yasha helped Kagome up and after greeting Kagome's grandpa, the two walked into the living room. Kagome gasped at the sight before her.

Souta was playing with a girl a little bit younger than him. She had long black hair and a tiny pigtail. She looked up when Kagome and Inu Yasha entered. Her brown eyes twinkled happily as she ran to greet Kagome. Hugging her tightly she mumbled, "Okaa-san, I missed you."

Kagome was shocked. "I missed you too, Rin-chan." _'If Rin is here then…'_

"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha growled, confirming Kagome's fears.

Sesshomaru sat on a couch and glared up at Inu Yasha, "I should be asking you the same thing mutt."

Kagome quickly disentangled herself from Rin. Crouching to her height, Kagome looked her in the eyes kindly, "Rin-chan, go play with Souta, okay?"

"Okay," Rin obediently returned to Souta who was watching the scene between the two brothers unfold.

Turning her attention back to the inu youkai, Kagome quickly stepped between them. "No fighting in my house," she said firmly.

"We'll take it outside," Inu Yasha scowled, his angry gaze never leaving Sesshomaru.

"Iie! No fighting at all in my time," Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at Inu Yasha defiantly. "Why can't you two have a civil conversation?" Kagome turned and plopped down next to Sesshomaru, "Inu Yasha, come si—" she stopped when she saw the enchanted beads around Inu Yasha's neck begin to glow, "Seat yourself next to me."

"I won't."

"Sit boy."

Inu Yasha's body followed the command and he slammed face first into the carpeted ground. He looked up and growled. "What the hell was that for?" At her menacing look, Inu Yasha stood and dumped himself next to Kagome. "Happy?"

Kagome smiled warmly, pretending not to notice Inu Yasha's foul mood. "Hai. Now, let's talk—"

"Sister, we wanna go outside and play," Souta looked up at Kagome expectantly.

"Onegai okaa-san?" Rin pleaded.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Pulling a smile onto her face, she said, "Okay, I'll take—"

"Iie, I'll take them," Inu Yasha interrupted, eager to escape his situation. Without looking at Kagome, he followed the children outside.

Kagome slumped in her seat resignedly. Unintentionally, she found her gaze glued to Sesshomaru's stump of an arm. Guilt washed over her; Inu Yasha had been protecting her when he'd cut off his half-brother's arm. Her lips pressed together in a tight line and she stood, looming over Sessshomaru. She felt his golden eyes travelling up her body and finally meeting her determined gaze. "Get up," she commanded.

He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Just do it," she urged.

Sesshomaru gave her an amused look and stood; towering over her.

Kagome took a step back and met his gaze. "Let me see your arm."

Sesshomaru offered his right arm for her to inspect.

Kagome ran her fingers over his toned arm, memorizing the feel of his muscles. Taking note of the twin magenta stripes adorning his wrist, she released his arm. "I can do this," she muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru let his arm drop and watched curiously as she took a deep breath. What she did next surprised him; his stoic mask dropped and he didn't bother to pull it back into place.

Kagome snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself to him. Burying her face into his left shoulder, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel her body buzzing with energy and in her mind she moulded the energy into a left arm. She mentally attached the arm to his body and added finishing touches. Guiding her energy into his body and to his arm, Kagome hugged him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. When she saw the glowing arm in her mind become solid and her spiritual powers calmed down, Kagome loosened her hold and stepped back. Her eyes settled on a shimmering, pink, left arm. Within moments, the pink faded and Sesshomaru's natural skin tone became visible, complete with two magenta stripes.

Kagome gazed innocently up at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

He eyed her suspiciously, "What?"

Kagome grinned, "Well…" her fingers curled around his right hand.

His eyes narrowed, "Well?"

Kagome grabbed his other hand and held it, smiling shyly up at him.

Sesshomaru stared down at his left hand. It hung limp in her tight grasp. He closed his fingers around her hand lightly and gazed at her with wonder.

Kagome stared right back at him, _'He looks happy—'_

Souta walked in and cleared his throat.

Kagome wrenched herself out of her daze. Turning to see who had entered the room, her cheeks painted themselves bright red and she pulled her hands back to herself. Hurling herself onto the sofa in a sleeping position, she pretended to be preoccupied with her hair.

Kagome thought she heard a chuckle from Sesshomaru before he seated himself cross-legged, leaning against the sofa.

Rin bounded into the room followed by a bored looking hanyou. "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome sat up and smiled at the three, "Are you tired of playing outside?" she asked, addressing the children.

Inu Yasha shook his head, "Iie, they wanted to go to the park, but I didn't know if I should take them."

Kagome's eyes met his and she smiled gratefully at him, "You don't have to take them Inu Yasha, I can take them."

Inu Yasha flushed, "Iie, don't worry, you must be tired. I'll take them. Just tell me where the nearest park is."

After giving him directions, she met his gaze and murmured, "Arigato Inu Yasha."

Smiling softly, the hanyou turned and left, beckoning to Souta and Rin.

When the front door slammed shut, she smiled to herself and allowed herself to lean back against the couch. Her eyes came to rest on a silvery head of hair.

A sudden urge forced her to lean forward and rake her fingers through the hair. She marvelled at how soft and silky his hair felt. "It's so pretty!" she commented.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her remark and did not object to her fondling. She supposed that he must be used to hearing people "ooh" and "aah" over his hair.

Gathering his hair in her hands, she pulled it into a high ponytail. Making sure his bangs were also gathered up in her fingers, she instinctively searched for something to bind the silvery mass. Finding a navy blue ribbon on a little table, she expertly tied it around the bundle of hair. Excitedly, Kagome jumped off the couch and in front of Sesshomaru. His eyes opened and stared blankly back at her.

Frowning, Kagome moved closer until she could reach the ponytail. Pulling it tighter, she wrapped the ribbon around and around his hair. When she was done, her eyes trailed from his ponytail to his exposed forehead and finally came to a stop at his hypnotizing golden eyes. She blushed when she realized that she was balanced on his thighs with her knees. She reddened and her knee slipped off his thigh.

She pitched forward.

Sesshomaru grasped her upper arms to stop her fall. Her head flopped onto his chest, bumping his chin in the process.

Kagome felt her other knee slide to the floor. She looked up and grinned sheepishly, "Whoops."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Are you done playing with my hair?"

Kagome was sure that he would be angry with her but for a second; she was sure that she'd seen a flicker of affection dancing in his eyes. As soon as it had come though, it was gone and if she hadn't been staring, she wouldn't have caught it. Kagome stared at the inu youkai, hoping to catch another glimpse of emotion. She was mesmerized by his mysterious golden irises; there was something about them that seemed to reach out and grab her, refusing to let her go. Absently she noted how similar Sesshomaru's and Inu Yasha's eyes seemed, yet upon closer inspection they were at two opposite ends of the spectrum. Sesshomaru's eyes were carefully guarded; trained to reveal nothing. Inu Yasha on the other hand, had very expressive eyes. While he tried to mask his emotions, he failed miserably; everything he thought and felt was evident through his body language. Kagome smiled at the thought.

She noticed the demon lord stare past her and she realized too late that he wasn't just avoiding her gaze.

"Kagome?" A disbelieving voice brought her back to Earth.

Kagome blinked and twisted around. She came face to face with a livid hanyou. Realizing what it must look like, Kagome's brown eyes widened, "I can explain!"

"You sent me off with those munchkins so you could have some alone time with him!" Inu Yasha accused angrily.

Kagome blanched. "That's not true—"

"Spare me." His golden eyes narrowed and he glared down at her, "Get up or I'll help you up."

Kagome scowled, offended by his lack of trust, "I can't believe you don't trust me. What do I look like to you?"

Ignoring her, Inu Yasha strode forward and grabbed her upper arms.

Reflexively, Kagome grabbed at Sesshomaru's haori. Her gaze met his fleetingly and she squeezed her eyes shut as Inu Yasha pulled.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's voice brought silence to the room.

Kagome's eyes opened and she found Sesshomaru glaring daggers at his half-brother.

"She doesn't want to come with you. Let her go."

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped and his grip loosened.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was away from Inu Yasha and in Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

Miroku, Jinenji and Jiya were right; Inu Yasha had come back last night. It had been in the middle of the night but he'd returned and he hadn't been alone. He had brought a battered female with him. At the moment, she was fast asleep on a thin bedspread.

Miroku had been sitting awake with his troubled thoughts since Inu Yasha had returned to the hut.

**Flashback**

_As usual, sleep avoided Miroku for most of the night while everyone else slept peacefully. Sleep was just beginning to pull Miroku into its depths when he heard footsteps approaching the hut. His eyes opened drowsily and he watched as a shadow crossed the entrance of the hut._

_As he expected, Inu Yasha stepped into the hut. His features looked haunted in the eerie light cast by the dying fire. Miroku blinked to clear his vision; the hanyou was not alone. He carried a limp figure in a white, flowered kimono. _

_It was a woman._

_She was asleep with her head resting against Inu Yasha's chest. Her lustrous, black hair hung low and obscured Miroku's view of her face. Even in the weak light, the monk could see that her kimono had patches of dried blood and tufts of her hair were strung together by clotted blood._

_Miroku was wide awake now. Sitting up, he reached for firewood and fed the fire. The fire crackled and reached higher. Finally, Miroku could see clearly. Inu Yasha set the girl down gently and moved her long black strands away from her pale face. _

_Miroku was struck, "Kagome?"_

_Inu Yasha looked up with an unreadable expression, "Iie, this is Kayo."_

**End Flashback**

At that moment, Miroku understood why Inu Yasha had disappeared the way he had. His mind worked furiously until the sun rose trying to figure out why this maiden looked so much like Kagome. When everyone sat around the hut eyeing the sleeping girl, Inu Yasha finally spilled everything that had taken place the night before. He shared her story and explained her abilities to his companions.

Kayo began to toss and turn in her sleep. Her brows furrowed and she cried out. "Iie! Stop!"

"I wonder what she's dreaming about…" even as Miroku said it, she stopped struggling and her body lay still again.

Kayo heard voices around her and struggled to lift her heavy eyelids. An assortment of colours attacked her vision. Out of them all, blue was the prominent colour; sorrow was prominent emotion. Kayo struggled to sit up, but a sharp pain caused her to stop midway, a gasp leaving her lips. Before she knew it, arms were around her, helping her into a sitting postion. "Arigato Inu Yasha," she mumbled, seeing the concern decorating his familiar aura.

Sango noticed a growing stain on her stomach. She pointed it out, "Kayo ought to bathe and get her wounds dressed."

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the room and soon, Sango was leading Kayo off to a nearby hot spring.

When he was sure that the two were out of earshot, Miroku looked meaningfully at Inu Yasha, "Kagome might still be alive… just because Kayo came along, doesn't necessarily mean that Kagome's gone."

Inu Yasha smiled ruefully, "Kikyo just can't leave me alone can she?"

"Inu Yasha, don't—" Miroku said.

"That's what's going on and you know it," Inu Yasha interrupted with a hint of anger in his voice, "As soon as one disappears, another one pops up."

Miroku quieted, deciding it was better not to pursue this topic. Despite what Inu Yasha thought, he was convinced that Kagome was still alive.

* * *

_A/N) Well, this chapter got shorter for a very good reason. :P For Kagome's coma-reality, I'm putting everything in her perspective, so I had to cut out everyone else's thoughts _

_Ou, and I know I'm inconsistent with the honorific... sorry :$_

_Also, I apologize if this chapter seems rushed.. it feels kinda choppy to read... don't know if that's just me_


	13. Awakening

_Review Replies :)_**  
**

**thelunarstorm : **Kagome gets put into the coma from when she was trying to protect Rin. She saved Rin but Kagome herself died. Sesshomaru saved her but she was in such a bad condition that she didn't return to consciousness when her body was healed by Sora. I apologize if I'm a little off on the biochem there :P_  
_

**llebreknit : **Kagome most definitely is NOT dead :)

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Awakening**

Days had passed and still no change. Things weren't looking good and soon, it would be too late.

Kiome watched over Kagome while Kiara played outside with Rin. Beads of sweat appeared on Kagome's motionless features; recently this had been happening more and more. Kiome patiently took a clean cloth, soaked it in fresh, cool water and placed it lovingly on Kagome's forehead. Gazing at the girl she murmured, "Wake up…" before rising and exiting the infirmary to get something to fill her neglected stomach.

Sesshomaru slipped into the room inconspicuously and glowered down at the unconscious human that had been dominating his thoughts for the past couple days. Her slender body lay bare on the infirmary bed with nothing but a thin bed sheet preserving her modesty. Her dark hair glistened softly in the light that filtered through the windows. "What kind of spell have you cast on me, miko? Tell me. Wake up and tell me!" Frustrated eyes studied her motionless features before the demon sighed inwardly and let his irritation melt away, "I owe you, you must wake up."

Feeling a sudden urge to run his fingers through her dark hair, Sesshomaru frowned and abruptly exited the room.

* * *

Back at Kagome's house, Inu Yasha paced impatiently. He still could not grasp what had just happened. Kagome had argued with him and left with Sesshomaru. Almost every experience Kagome had had with Sesshomaru, he had been hostile toward her. Since when did he start protecting her?

Inu Yasha threw open Kagome's door and scanned the room, furious to find it empty. Feeling rage building up inside him, Inu Yasha forced himself to take a few deep breaths; letting the girl's soothing scent wash over him. Settling on a large tree outside Kagome's window, he told himself that she would have a legitimate explanation when she came back.

* * *

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and wrapped her arms securely around the demon's neck as they flew through the night sky. When Sesshomaru finally chose a suitable location and stopped, Kagome opened her eyes gingerly. It took her a moment to recognize that they were in the park. Wind whipped through her hair and she huddled closer to Sesshomaru's well-built chest, "Thank you," she murmured.

She felt inexplicably safe with the youkai. It was a different kind of safe than with Inu Yasha; with Inu Yasha, the feeling of safety was fleeting and she always had to be on guard. With Sesshomaru, everything seemed to disappear and she ceased to notice anything that could be potentially harmful.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and noticed her tiny frame shivering against the cold. Impulsively, he grabbed her chin and angled it so that he could stare into her chocolate orbs.

Kagome's mind went blank. The moon shone strongly behind the demon, casting his features into darkness with only his beautiful, golden eyes gleaming brightly. Suddenly, his picture-perfect features changed abruptly. The inquisitive look disappeared and was replaced by a defensive one. His arm shot up and the demon covered his nose with his sleeve. He revealed his fangs and a guttural sound escaped him.

"What is that dreadful scent?"

Kagome blinked and her cheeks turned rosy, "Oh, umm right. I totally forgot. This era reeks of industry and garbage. It was hard on Inu Yasha's nose, so it must be doubly hard on your nose."

"Industry?"

"Factories and such, they pollute the air," she smiled sheepishly, "Come on, let's go back home."

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully.

Kagome saw his expression and could only assume that he was worried. She smiled softly, "I'm ready to go back."

Without a word, Sesshomaru lifted Kagome bridal style and hastily escorted her back to her house, eager to get away from the foul scents that assaulted his nose. Upon arrival, Sesshomaru stepped inside and put Kagome down. He quickly snapped the door shut and breathed in the comforting aromas of homemade food and sakura blossoms.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome stared gratefully up at the demon until he gave her a silent nod of acknowledgement. Turning, she began climbing the stairs, certain that Inu Yasha would be waiting for her in her room. She walked casually down the hall to her bedroom and took a deep breath before entering the room. She was not at all surprised when she was met by Inu Yasha's clear gaze. He was perched on a thick branch outside her window. She smiled cautiously, "I was looking for you."

Inu Yasha eyed her with an unreadable expression without making any effort to come closer or answer. The miko's heart sank; he was angry. She stepped over to the window and climbed out onto the branch. Settling herself next to the hanyou, she stared straight forward. Resting her head against his shoulder, she tried to keep anxious tears at bay.

Feeling her eyes begin to water, Kagome buried her face into his warm clothing, "I'm sorry."

The half demon immediately hooked a finger below her chin and lifted her tear-streaked face. He looked her in the eyes and wiped away her tears, "Don't be. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Inu Yasha took the girl inside and slid the window shut. Turning to face her, he was a little surprised when she instantly latched onto him.

"I missed you so much Inu Yasha. I didn't know if I would ever see you again… I was so scared."

Inu Yasha's arms wound around her and he rested his chin upon her head, "Kagome I—" A sudden intake of breath cut him off. His arms loosened in shock.

Kagome grasped her head, all other thoughts erased by a sudden fiery headache. She could hear Inu Yasha's voice but it was distant and she couldn't make out what he was saying. Voices in her head blocked out the hanyou's. _'Wake up. Rin will be sad if you don't. Wake up. I owe you, you have to wake up. Wake up. Rin hopes that Kagome-chan will wake up soon. Wake up.' _Her knees buckled and she could feel herself falling but was powerless to stop it. "I _am_ awake!" _'Wake up.'_

Inu Yasha caught the falling girl and lowered her to the ground. His brows furrowed, what was going on? Kagome was clutching her head, shaking it back and forth, crying repeatedly that she was awake.

Kagome tried to calm herself down enough to try to identify the voices. There were three; one was the small, childish voice of Rin, one was a familiar, female voice that she couldn't place and the third was the unmistakable, masculine voice of Sesshomaru. _'Impossible! How can their voices be inside my head?'_

"Kagome? Kagome, calm down! No one can hurt you. I'm here. I will always be here. Kagome!" Inu Yasha embraced the girl in an attempt to quiet her.

Kagome felt Inu Yasha's strong arms around her. She leaned into them and wept against his chest. Still the voices harassed her. _'Wake up. Wake up soon Kagome. Wake up.' _They were calm with a sad edge to them. Were they pleas? _'But I am awake,' _she thought, as if in answer to the voices.

She suddenly found herself wishing that it would be Sesshomaru embracing her and not Inu Yasha; she yearned to feel that inexplicable safety again.

All at once the voices stopped.

Silence.

Kagome couldn't explain it, but when she finally opened her eyes and looked up, she was greeted by the crescent moon and stripes of the demon lord. It was against all logic, Kagome couldn't even _begin_ to understand how seconds ago Inu Yasha's voice had been reassuring her, yet it was Sesshomaru who was looking down at her. All the same, she was grateful.

Kagome saw affection and worry flit into Sesshomaru's eyes. He tucked her head into the nook of his shoulder and said quietly into her ear, "What kind of spell have you cast on me, miko? Tell me. Wake up and tell me." He paused and squeezed her body against his before speaking again, "I owe you… you must wake up."

Kagome felt herself slipping away from reality. She could no longer feel the tight embrace of the demon and she was no longer in control of her motor functions. Helplessly, she sank further and further away from consciousness.

* * *

Sango had spent the last few days nursing a sore ankle. She had been declared free of her make-believe sickness while Kirara was pronounced to be progressing well. Kayo had remained constantly by Inu Yasha's side.

Currently, the two were seated next to each other leaning against the same tree trunk with Sango looking on from the foliage. For the first time in days, Inu Yasha looked relatively content.

Sango turned away from the scene and bumped right into Miroku. Miroku grabbed her arms to steady her, "Careful there taijiya-san." He looked down and his eyes glittered devilishly at their proximity.

Sango blushed and pulled away from the monk. She began to walk past him when she felt a warm hand encircle her wrist; effectively stopping her in her tracks. She sighed and turned to face her team member.

Miroku fixed her with a serious look, "Are you okay? You've been distracted lately."

Sango pressed her lips firmly together and looked down.

Miroku recognized this look; she was holding back her feelings, "Come now Sango, don't cry." He closed the distance between the two with a firm hug.

"I miss Kagome," she mumbled sadly into his shoulder.

Miroku's arms tightened comfortingly, "You'll see her again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If Kagome can handle Inu Yasha then I'm sure that she can handle his brother. Besides, Sesshomaru keeps the company of a human child; she is not unlike Kagome." At Sango's lack of response, Miroku began pulling her toward the hut, "Let's go inside; it's beginning to get chilly."

Sango nodded and let the houshi guide her inside.

* * *

Kayo shivered when a cool breeze washed over her features. Her new, watery blue kimono had been made more for aesthetic purposes rather than for warmth. The fine silk allowed the cold air to easily seep in.

Inu Yasha cast a sidelong glance at Kayo. He had always enjoyed looking at Kikyo and Kagome; it gave him peace knowing that they were safe and happy, "Kayo?"

"Hai?"

"How good are you with a bow and arrow?"

After a long pause, she responded, "I used to love archery. I was good at it even before my vision changed. I was surprised that I still excelled at it afterwards… it made me feel normal; like I was still the same person even though everyone saw me as a stranger."

"You _used _to love archery? What happened?"

Kayo hesitated but noticed his genuine interest, "Not too long ago, I was in yet another village. A man was courting me rather informally. I ignored his jeers and began to walk away. However, this man was persistent and I could hear his footsteps following me. Finally, I turned and asked him what he wanted. He was closer than I expected and he grabbed my wrist tightly so I couldn't pull free. My other hand instinctively pulled and arrow from my quiver and suddenly, my arrow was coloured. It was the most beautiful lavender I'd ever seen.

"It was as if my hand had a mind of its own. It pierced the man with my arrow. It was the most curious thing, the arrow just glided into him… there was no impact. It was as if I hadn't stabbed him at all. His lustful aura turned the same lavender as my arrow and suddenly it as if he were made out of tiny grains of flour. A gust of wind blew the grains away and I was alone again.

"Since then, I have avoided situations in which I would need to use my bow and arrow."

Inu Yasha was shocked; she had purified a man without knowing it."It's alright Kayo, who knows what he would've done to you?"

"It couldn't have been worse than what I did to him," Kayo knew that her voice had betrayed her. Despite how much she had tried to hide her distress, she could feel her eyes growing moist. She looked away.

Inu Yasha tried to comfort the girl as much as he could. She couldn't be much older than Kagome and she had already been through so much. Noticing her become rigid, his brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"…"

"Tell me what you see," Inu Yasha said urgently.

The girl trembled, "It's that same light purple glow." Kayo fearfully buried her face into Inu Yasha's firm shoulder and clutched his arm for support.

"Where is it?"

"It's coming closer," Kayo whispered.

Immediately, Inu Yasha stood up, hauling Kayo up with him. "C'mon we have to warn Miroku and Sango."

Before she could question him, Inu Yasha lifted Kayo in his arms and raced toward the hut. Bursting inside, he found the two leaning against the back wall.

"A demon's coming! It has a shard of the Shikon-no-Tama!" Addressing Kayo, he said, "When the demon arrives, I need you to tell me where the glow is coming from. Okay?"

Kayo nodded nervously, "Okay."

The two rose immediately and within minutes the group was speeding toward the fiend. They stopped in a large clearing far enough from the village to not cause alarm.

"Kayo, can you tell where the jewel shard is?" Inu Yasha inquired.

"Not yet," she answered, trying her best to look calm.

At that moment, a loud snort sounded and Sango gripped Hiraikotsu, "It's coming."

Abruptly, a pig demon with dirty, mutated skin appeared. Its pitch black eyes were menacing and the pig wielded a huge club. The demon snorted and squinted down at them.

Miroku began unwinding the beads around his right hand when the Saimyosho made their presence known. Miroku glowered up at the pig and charged at it, thrusting his staff forth. The pig frowned down at him and swept its giant hoof at Miroku. Miroku feinted left but with an evil grin the demon adjusted his swing. It was a direct hit. The houshi was sent flying backwards into a thick tree; his head slammed painfully into the trunk and his staff was flung from his hand. Eyes wide, he drew shuddery breaths and struggled to his feet. He teetered slightly as he regained his breath and went to recover his holy weapon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, hurling her weapon at the demon. The demon glared and swung his club at the oncoming weapon. The giant boomerang flipped backwards and flew back at its owner.

Sango's eyes widened and she stood dumbfounded in the path of her boomerang. Inu Yasha scowled and leapt toward Sango. He grabbed her and jumped out of the way just in time.

"His stomach! The jewel is in its stomach!" Kayo shouted.

He was in mid-air when he heard her scream. He quickly set Sango down clear of the boomerang's path and turned to see Kayo cowering on the ground. Above her was the giant hoof of the pig.

Inu Yasha felt something inside him click. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he felt his old vigour to fight return. He inhaled sharply and almost coughed. The air ran into the back of his throat, it was colder than he'd expected. Inu Yasha felt as if a blanket had been covering his head and he'd just wrenched it off. The air was fresh again. He felt a new need to protect. Inu Yasha drew his Tetsusaiga and charged at the demon just as the pig was beginning to bring its hoof down.

* * *

_A/N) Yay Inu Yasha's back :) _

_Anyways, just a short note this time: in Kagome's coma reality, time passes a lot slower than in real life. In this chapter it is especially evident. In real life, a few days pass whereas in her coma-dream only about 20 minutes has passed since the previous chapter._


	14. Changing for the Better

_Review Replies_

**zoooey1991 : **Of course this is not the end! Lots more to come :)

**llebreknit : **You'll just have to keep reading to find out! There will be DRAMA - SHAMA ! Fun stuff ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Changing for the Better**

Sesshomaru could practically feel the excitement radiating from the two redheaded demonesses as they stood by Kagome's bed. Just minutes ago, she had stirred; the first movement in several days. Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyelids lifted.

Kagome wasn't quite aware of what was going on. The heavy blanket of black that had been thrown over her following Sesshomaru's mysterious words was dissipating. She found herself staring at a high wooden ceiling. _'My ceiling is white though…' _she thought vaguely. Her fingers twitched and pressed downward on her bedding; it felt unfamiliar, _'Where am I?' _

Turning her head, Kagome was surprised to find three people sitting by her bed.

"Kagome! You're finally awake!" Two demonesses cried out, "We missed you!"

Kagome's lips twitched upward; they were familiar but for some reason she couldn't place their names, _'Where did they come from?' _Her eyes settled onto the third person and she felt her eyes widen. He was exactly how he'd been when she'd last cast her glance upon him. Long silver hair fell neatly over his shoulders and his golden eyes appeared to be bored. When she made eye contact with him, her breath caught and his eyes became unreadable. _'Sesshomaru…'_

Blushing, Kagome turned away and studied the rest of the room. It was a medium sized room with cubbies filled with various items lining one wall. Frowning slightly, Kagome turned back to her audience, "Where am I?"

Kiome and Kiara exchanged worried glances, "Kagome…?"

The miko tried to sit up when one of the two redheads held her shoulder down. "You need to stay lying down for a bit. Sora's orders."

Kagome began to panic, "Where is everyone?" Again she tried to get up and turned her gaze anxiously to Sesshomaru when she was stopped.

Sesshomaru noted her distress and quickly dismissed the females, instructing them to close the door behind them on their way out. Turning his gaze back to Kagome, he noticed her staring confusedly into his eyes. She reached for his face with her hand and Sesshomaru caught it in his own, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru what—where are we?"

"You are in my castle. Do you recall the events of the past few days?"

"I was back home, with you and Inu Yasha. Rin was there too and…" Kagome trailed off when she noticed Sesshomaru's eyebrows incline slightly. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru quietly explained to her what had happened in the forest, apprehensively watching her face the entire time.

"So… none of that really happened?"

"None of what?"

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it again. The things he had told her sounded vaguely familiar but she still didn't see them as her own memories. It was as if he had told her a rather gruesome bedtime story. Her mind strayed to the events that had happened in her time. How could she even begin to explain that to him? Perhaps it was better that he didn't know. She shook her head and murmured, "Never mind."

Sesshomaru rose, "I will send in the girls then. They'll get you washed up."

Kagome nodded slowly and watched him exit the room. He must've explained the situation to the two because when they returned, their expressions seemed to be restrained. The two took Kagome back to her room, not letting her take a step by herself. They showered her with cautious smiles and careful conversation all throughout her bath. Drying her off, they quickly dressed her in a loose fitting clothing that she could sleep in and presented her with a large tray heaping with delicious looking food.

"Take it down slowly now," Kiome warned as she seated the human before the food.

Kagome nodded and took in the delicious scents wafting from the tray. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until just now. Without another word, she dug in. When she was satisfied with the amount she'd eaten, Kagome leaned back against the cushioned headboard of the bed and looked out distractedly at the two female demons. Her mind replayed the events that had happened in her time. For some reason, they seemed to be getting foggier and harder to recall. "Where is Rin?" she asked offhandedly.

"Ah! I'll bring her," Kiara said before hurrying out of the room.

Kagome smiled, "That should take my attention off things."

Within minutes, Kiara returned with the child and Rin ran and leapt onto Kagome's bed. "Kagome-chan!" she threw her arms around the miko, "I'm so glad you're finally awake!"

Kiome and Kiara excused themselves from the reunion, promising to return shortly.

Kagome smiled at Rin, "I missed you too, Rin-chan."

"I had to play with Jaken-sama and he's so boring!" Rin pouted.

Kagome laughed, "Awwh, I'm sure he tries."

Rin gripped Kagome's arm and watched her carefully, "Are you feeling better now?"

The miko nodded and gave the girl a hug, "I am Rin-chan, thank you."

"I promise I won't ever wander off again," she murmured into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome winced from a sudden sharp pain in her temple. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out and startling Rin. As quickly as the headache had come, it petered out. Thinking nothing of it, she turned her attention back to Rin, "Okay Rin-chan." Kagome's fingers ran through the girls hair and Rin cuddled into her more.

Pulling away, Rin looked at her with shining brown orbs, "Will you still be my okaa-san?"

It was as if those simple words had opened a gate; everything rushed back to Kagome. She and Rin had been playing outside, Rin had wandered off and she'd followed… the wolves… Kagome recalled that the last thing she'd seen before passing out had been long silver tresses against the colours of the forest. They belonged to the one who saved them, the one that brought colour to Kagome's cheeks; the one and only; Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked when Kagome didn't respond.

"Hai Rin-chan, I will still be your okaa-san," Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

Rin beamed and leaned against Kagome, "I love you okaa-san."

Kagome stroked Rin's hair lovingly, "I love you too Rin." Kagome's head abruptly began throbbing, she grit her teeth and willed the pain away. Like the last surprise headache, this one also quickly extinguished itself. Kagome dismissed it as an after-effect of the coma and listened to Rin's breathing. _'I suppose everything he said was true… I really was in a coma. Everything that happened wasn't real.' _Kagome wasn't exactly whether to be relieved or upset.

She thought about the moments she'd spent with Sesshomaru, _'I wonder if he can really be that sweet.' _Kagome thought about how she'd run her fingers through his hair and how silky it had been. She shuddered unexpectedly and decided that these confusing new thoughts would best be explored another day. She began singing Rin a lullaby, listening as her breathing evened out.

Feeling restless, Kagome gently extricated herself from Rin and got up. She paced around the room, testing her legs and her balance. Satisfied, she quietly exited the room and wandered around the large establishment. Her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru and how she'd felt about him back in her time. _'I felt safer around him, but Inu Yasha—'_

Turning a corner, Kagome bumped into someone tall. Looking up, she blushed and quickly averted her gaze. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing?" a smooth voice asked.

Kagome's large eyes studied Sesshomaru and settled on his stump of an arm, "Hey didn't I fix…?" Her question trailed off when she remembered that hadn't been real. Giving the demon a small smile she gestured to his missing arm, "Do you mind if I…?"

Sesshomaru gave a short nod, curious as to what the miko was up to. He was taken aback when she touched his arm before tightly hugging his torso.

'_I'm sure I can do this again,' _Kagome tapped into her energy and allowed it to seep into the demon's figure, careful to keep it controlled. She guided it to his missing arm and allowed it to reconstruct just as she had mere hours ago.

Exhaling, Kagome stepped back from Sesshomaru and smiled, grasping his left hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he tried out his arm, "How did you—" He was cut off by Kagome's swaying figure. His eyes scanned her face and realized that she must have used up all her energy. Catching her easily, he carried her back to her room. _'She brought it back… my arm.'_

Lying the miko down next to Rin's sleeping figure, he tucked her in before closing the drapes and leaving the room.

* * *

Inu Yasha landed in front of Kayo's crouching form and swung the Tetsusaiga. It plunged easily into the pig's hoof, splitting it into two.

The pig snorted angrily and foam began spilling from its mouth. It reared and uttered a terrifying scream.

Inu Yasha didn't waste a minute. He leapt up and roared "Wind Scar!" Streaks of energy flew forth and made a quick job of the demon pig. The demon's eyes widened and it fell to the ground in strips.

The Saimyosho wasted no time and immediately flew down to try to retrieve the jewel shard.

"I don't think so!" Inu Yasha snarled, hastily unleashing the Wind Scar on the insects. The insects disintegrated and Inu Yasha jumped up and caught the falling jewel shard. When he returned to Kayo, the flesh of the pig had disappeared and the bones were left behind.

Miroku and Sango came up and looked at the bones inquiringly. "That was a little _too_ easy for a demon that was working with Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kayo asked confusedly.

"We'll explain later, what do you think Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, addressing Inu Yasha.

"Who cares? How is Kirara doing? I'm getting tired of sitting around all day doing nothing," Inu Yasha retorted.

Sango beamed at Miroku, "Last time I checked, she was doing much better. I'll ask Jinenji when she'll be better."

"Okay, come let's go back to the hut," Inu Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and began walking away.

When they got to the hut, Jinenji and Jiya were waiting for them.

"Hey, Jinenji…" Sango began.

Jinenji looked up at Sango.

"How much longer will it take for Kirara to get better? I thought I saw some improvement in her, but I wasn't sure," she finished, hoping he'd get the message.

Everyone looked at Jinenji and Sango discreetly held up her index finger.

Jinenji nodded and said, "She'll be better by morning."

"Do you think that she'll be okay to travel?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Hai," Jinenji answered, "But don't involve her in any fights tomorrow."

Miroku smiled, "That means we can continue our shard hunting tomorrow."

"Shard hunting?" Kayo asked, slightly lost.

Miroku and Sango emphasized details that Kayo had received from Inu Yasha's memories and made their situation clear to the miko.

Kayo nodded fifteen minutes later; she now understood the quest and her role in it. Just as she was about to open her mouth and mouth her support for the quest, her head began to pulsate with pain. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. The pain was so completely gone minutes later that Kayo wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing. "So, I'm your new shard detector?" she asked cheerfully.

Inu Yasha looked up sharply, "You're more than just a shard detector."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Miroku nodded slightly and smiled reassuringly. "He's right, Kayo you are much more than a shard detector. You're our friend as well."

Kayo grinned, "Glad to be." She glanced at Inu Yasha and her grin widened. She couldn't see his face anymore; his aura reflected the healing that had taken place. The only sadness that was left was slight and laced the outsides of everything else he felt.

Inu Yasha felt a tug at his lips and he let himself smile. Kayo was going to be okay.

The group continued to chat and discuss what they would do in the morning.

There was no way they could know about what was in store for them.

* * *

Naraku smirked and began laughing maniacally. "So, this Kayo woman can see jewel shards as well? I see. And the other miko—Kagome—is with Sesshomaru? Good, good, all is well. I think that soon we shall see what my new body is capable of."

Naraku had hidden Saimyosho in the trees; these acted as his eyes and ears and kept him up to date with the situation with Inu Yasha and co. So he was aware that after all that happened, Inu Yasha was now well and able to fight again.

Kayo; the newest member of Inu Yasha's team had a very interesting story indeed. He wanted her. Her spiritual powers and her apparent connection to Kikyo and Kagome only served to strengthen his lust for her.

Naraku sat back and sighed. His plan still needed some preparation. All his minions weren't yet assembled. He still needed a lot more. _'Kagome will notice the large movement of jewel shards, even from the heart of the Western lands. She will alert Sesshomaru and they will most likely aid Inu Yasha.' _Naraku growled in frustration. It would be hard to get enough pawns to even stand a chance at opposing the Wind Scar; it would be even harder to get enough to hold off Sesshomaru.

Naraku considered the fact that his plan might fail and thought about changing his strategy. He quickly discarded the idea when he found his brain running in circles. _'This plan will have to do. I will eliminate both of them.' _Naraku thought.

Naraku heard the door open and turned to see Kagura enter the room. "So," she began dryly, "how do you figure this will end?" Kagura was not privy to his thoughts but she could put two and two together. The only reason that Naraku would worry at all was given the possibility that the Inu brothers would team up and fight together.

"I will kill them both and keep those women for myself," Naraku growled.

Kagura seated herself nonchalantly in one of the back corners of the room. "I works to our favour that the priestess—Kikyo—is finally dead," Kagura said, eyeing him to gauge his response.

Naraku's turned away, not allowing Kagura to notice his eye twitch, "She was never anything more than a mere inconvenience."

* * *

_A/N) Phew, I rewrote pretty much this entire chapter. I realized since she just woke up from a coma, she should act more like it. So, there's some confusion and tiredness and testing of balance going on :P_

_Fight scene was a little short, apologies to action-lovers out there_


	15. Growing

_My responses to your questions :)_

**llebreknit :** Inu Yasha is definitely not over Kagome; he's just done moping. I am weaving a very complicated web. This chapter however should definitely answer at least a few of your questions.

**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko : **Thank you :) and he'll find out soon-soon!

**Kyane Black : **Thank you :) Inu Yasha is in a very delicate position. At the moment, Kayo is the only one who can comfort him, however I cannot say if it will be enough to make him forget about Kagome. SessKag is always a fun pairing, so much drama around it, so much fun to write about! :D well I can tell you that they are well on their way ;)

**TheIYobsessed : **You have a very valid point there. I have incorporated your questions into the story because I'm sure a lot of people are wondering. Everything will become clear in time :) And yes, poor Inu Yasha; really provides and excellent example of the phrase "You don't know what you have until you lose it."

**Inu Youkai Yume : **Confrontations are always nice ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Growing**

The early afternoon sun streamed in through Sesshomaru's west facing window. He was sitting at his desk and tending to some political matters and to be honest, it was boring him. Sesshomaru sighed and set down his quill. At the moment he would like nothing better than to burn the neat stack of paper piled at the corner of his desk. He sat back in his chair and gazed out the window.

The silver-haired demon allowed his mind to wander and almost immediately the image of a girl appeared. Kagome, she was looking up at him innocently and he could hear his heart thump vaguely faster in his chest. She smiled a thousand watt smile and his brain numbed.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes away from the window and clenched his teeth. He growled in frustration, ever since yesterday when she'd used her spiritual powers to give him back his arm, he couldn't stop thinking about the way her cheeks turned rosy pink delicately when she blushed or the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Sesshomaru flexed his left arm, it was perfect, exactly the way it used to be; as if instead of giving him a new arm, she had just resurrected his old one.

"I should repay her…" he said aloud to himself. _'How though?'_

After a moment's thought, Sesshomaru knew exactly how to repay her.

'_This'll be interesting.'_

* * *

The afternoon found Kagome wandering aimlessly around the castle. Rin was busy with studies; things that Sesshomaru thought everyone should know.

Eventually Kagome found herself at a wide arched entrance doorframe that was missing an actual door. Carved wooden vines wrapped around the frame appearing to be aged and thorny. Kagome looked through the door and found herself facing a large room with rows upon rows of bookshelves.

Sesshomaru had never mentioned a library.

Kagome stepped into the room and peered down the aisle. To one direction, there were bookshelves reaching the far wall, in the other, they seemed to stop after a few. Kagome walked in that direction and found herself facing a wide open floor with an elaborate fireplace set against one wall. Chairs and couches were set in front of the fireplace at a comfortable distance. Decorations and other groupings of chairs littered the room, giving it a homey feeling, _'Wow, talk about fancy.'_

Kagome nodded appreciatively and walked along the bookshelf, looking for something interesting. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon; _Control: the Key to Being a Miko. _Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru would need a book like this but shrugged and took the book to a comfortable looking chair. She sat and opened the cover of the book. She turned past the title page, skipped the Prologue and began reading at Chapter One: The Flow of Chi.

Kagome lost track of time and became engrossed in the book.

* * *

Sesshomaru was finally done all the preparations and luckily he'd been able to locate his ally with ease. She was on her way and would arrive shortly.

He exited his study and sifted through the scents in his castle, easily locating the one he was looking for; Kagome.

Following the scent, Sesshomaru was slightly amused when he found her in the library, absorbed in a book. Kagome was curled up in a chair that was backed up against the wall and didn't seem to notice when he entered the room.

Kagome jumped when someone cleared their throat, almost tossing the book across the room in surprise. She had been so engrossed in it that she hadn't sensed his entry; it was definitely more interesting than a school textbook. A slight pang of homesickness bloomed inside her but she pushed it aside and focussed on the situation at hand. She blushed and stood up immediately when she realized who had disturbed her peace, "I'm—I'm sorry for going through your collection."

Sesshomaru nodded offhandedly, "It's fine. Most of these books are of no use to me."

Kagome smiled and laughed nervously, "So what brings you to me?"

Sesshomaru resisted raising an eyebrow skeptically and giving her an unrelated response. In a moment he was in front of her and the book had been promptly dropped to the floor. In a low voice he purred, "I thought I should repay you for bringing my arm back to me."

Kagome's face shone brightly red, "It's no problem, you don't need to repay me."

A smirk unfurled on Sesshomaru's flawless features, "Oh but I do," he said softly. His left arm brushed stray strands of hair from her face.

Kagome looked up in shock.

Sesshomaru almost laughed at her expression, "There is someone on their way to train you regarding your spiritual powers." He let go of her and began walking away.

Kagome stood dumbfounded staring at his retreating back. What had that been? Since when did Sesshomaru-sama behave like that? Her heart pounded in her chest and she stood frozen until he turned and looked quizzically back at her.

"Come on now, she'll be here shortly."

Kagome shook herself out of it and jogged after the demon. Suddenly she was very happy, he had done something for her. He had put in some thought and given her a gift that she could never repay. Speeding up she threw her arms around the demon and buried her face into the small of his back. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru grunted in response and waited for her to let go. When she did he continued walking, "Follow me."

Kagome smiled to herself and happily followed Sesshomaru.

When the two arrived at the front gates, they were met by a slight figure. She was shorter than Kagome by an inch or two and she appeared to be only a few years older than Kagome. Kagome had expected to see a withered, old woman not a beautiful, young one. She had fair skin and long, flowing, black hair that held a bluish sheen and sported numerous streaks of silver racing from her roots to her tips in marvellously fashioned highlights. Her eyes were a piercing grey flecked with slivers of violent blue. Her short build showed off the traditional, red-and-white miko attire that Kikyo used to wear. Kagome gawked at the miko, not noticing her pointed ears. "You're gorgeous!"

The miko smiled, revealing pearly whites, "As are you."

Kagome shook herself and smiled back. She walked up to the woman and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

The miko looked quizzically at Kagome's hand and then back up at her face.

Kagome quickly realized her mistake and blushed, "You're supposed to shake my hand…" dropping her hand she mumbled to herself, "It's a future thing."

"A future thing, huh? So you're from the future?"

Kagome's eyes widened, _'How'd she hear?'_

"That's quite interesting." The miko smiled at her astonishment, "Nice to meet you too Kagome, my name is Jin."

Kagome grinned, taking an immediate liking to this miko.

"Shall we get started?" Jin asked.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Hai," when she turned to get Sesshomaru's approval, he wasn't there. She frowned but turned back to Jin and waited eagerly.

Jin saw Kagome's confusion at Sesshomaru's disappearance and giggled inside, _'So, she's the one that he wants me to train. I can feel her aura… not bad. I'm looking forward to this.' _Familiar with Sesshomaru's castle, Jin began to lead the way, sensing Kagome walking giddily behind her and a servant carrying her belongings. Eventually, the servant branched off to put her belongings in her room and she and Kagome were left alone.

Kagome followed, her mind completely focussed on Jin and her upcoming training. _'I'm going to be a miko! I'll finally be able to do miko things!' _she followed Jin into a large room with light pouring in through a great window that took up an entire wall. The other walls were festooned with swords of different sizes and shapes along with bows, spears, and other weapons Kagome didn't recognize.

In the centre of the room, two mats lay on the floor parallel to each other with about a metre separating them. Jin seated herself on one of the two mats facing the other one and waited for Kagome to do the same. Kagome sat down cross-legged and faced Jin. She knew she was grinning foolishly but she didn't care. This was a once in a lifetime chance that no one else in her time would get.

"First things first," Jin began, "straighten up your back, line up your shoulders and put your hands in your lap."

Kagome was briefly reminded of kindergarten when she'd first started school and she'd been instructed to sit similarly. She did as she was told and matched her posture to that of Jin's.

"Take a few deep breaths and calm down. When you're calm, you'll have greater control over your body."

Kagome took a few exaggerated breaths and calmed her breathing. The only problem was that as soon as she was calm, her mind interrupted with its ecstatic screams of delight and she had to start over.

Jin sensed Kagome's mind's restlessness and smiled. _'Ah… youth…' _"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

That proved to be harder than it sounded. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to shut off all the random thoughts that zipped through her mind. Once or twice she managed to set up a mental barrier against her thoughts, but then something would break her concentration and the wall would explode, allowing her thoughts back in.

Half an hour later, Kagome sighed and her muscles relaxed, dropping the stiff posture, "Is this really necessary?"

Jin laughed, "When I was learning, I became so frustrated that I actually stormed out of the room and away from my sensei. She wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"How did you get it?"

"I realized that if your mind concentrates on something, then it would clear out with a little more help from you. So concentrate on something and then stop the remaining thoughts."

Kagome nodded, ready to try again. She tried out Jin's technique and succeeded for a grand total of five seconds. When her thoughts flooded back in, her determination faltered and every other attempt of hers failed miserably. Kagome grit her teeth and pouted, "Why is this so difficult?"

Jin smiled calmly again and said, "It takes time young one. Control your temper. Regain your posture and try again."

Kagome nodded and reset her posture. She wasn't going to leave the room until she was able to clear mind long enough to satisfy Jin. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined herself standing in a hallway. So far so good. She saw three thin strings of thought speeding toward her hallway at each side. _'Iie!' _She dropped heavy, metal girders on either side of her mental hallway. The fronts of the stings flattened and tried to squeeze under the girders. Her eyebrows furrowed and she put her strength into melding the girders to the floor around her hallway. She mentally made the girders much taller and watched in satisfaction as the thoughts skittered around, trying to find a way in.

Jin noticed the calm fall over Kagome and grinned. _'She got it… much faster than me…' _Jin opened her mouth, "Now that you've achieved clarity of mind, make sure that it is secure and open your eyes."

Kagome made her hallway as secure as possible and slowly lifted her eyelids, ready to clamp them shut if her thoughts found a way in. Which, she was confident that they wouldn't.

"Good," Jin beamed at Kagome, "You're posture is perfect and you've learned how to clear your mind."

"What now?" Kagome asked, marvelling how clear her mind felt.

"Now, find you're centre. Locate the source of your chi, which is usually around your core."

Kagome closed her eyes and focussed. Her empty mind concentrated on the task at hand and guided her to her core, following a glowing pink ball.

"Open up your Orb of Chi and guide it through you to the tips of your fingers and toes."

Kagome did as she was told and looked for an opening in the Orb of Chi. Finding none, she mentally held it and allowed the chi to seep through the walls of the Orb. Siphoning out a controlled amount she retracted her mind a little and directed the chi throughout her body. She distributed it evenly to every square millimetre of her body. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, her body feeling refreshed.

Jin saw Kagome's serene smile and saw her flesh begin to glow slightly. _'Impressive… she got it on her first try.' _

Kagome breathed in deeply and felt the oxygen travel throughout her body.

Jin grinned, "Good job."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching from a distance through the large open window and he was surprised that Kagome had gotten it. _'Jin's teaching methods are great, but I'm sure no one's ever gotten it this quickly. She's more powerful than I first anticipated.' _The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

It had been almost two hours since they'd started training and as he watched, Kagome got up and stretched. She then offered her hand to Jin who took it and let Kagome haul her up. The two left the room and Sesshomaru realized that he was actually a little proud of Kagome's achievement. _'Good for her.' _

He was preparing to return to his castle when he heard faint buzzing. He followed the sound and found that it came from just outside his barrier. It was Naraku's Saimyosho. _'Hmm, spying? How much lower can this vile demon get?' _

The Western Lord wasted no time in killing off the pitiful insects. "Feh, worthless," he muttered before turning and going back to the castle.

Sesshomaru felt a deep sense of unease. Something bad was coming. He could feel it in the very fibres of his being.

* * *

Jiya and Jinenji stood in front of their hut, waving goodbye to Inu Yasha and his friends. As soon as the team was out of sight, Jinenji turned and began working again.

Jiya watched her son work and wordlessly joined him. The morning sun beat down mercilessly on the pair. When noon came, Jiya returned to her hut. She brewed stew to eat and called Jinenji in.

"Did you feel it?" Jinenji asked.

Jiya knew exactly what he was referring to, "Hai, I did and I don't like it."

"There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Eventually the time will come and the group will learn the truth about those three priestesses. I think the houshi looked slightly suspicious. He will keep an eye on her; even so, something will happen soon. If Kagome really is dead, Kayo may have a chance, otherwise…"

* * *

They'd stopped to eat minutes ago in a small clearing. With the women working on making a fire, Inu Yasha stood and announced that he and Miroku would gather food to eat.

Miroku had been looking forward to resting, but when he heard Inu Yasha's tone of voice he followed wordlessly. Kirara had jumped up and followed, eager to go with her fellow demon. As soon as the two were out of earshot, Miroku spoke up, "What's wrong Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha didn't look at Miroku. He continued walking, but his manner seemed to be a little brisk, as if he were troubled.

Miroku patiently followed Inu Yasha, awaiting an answer.

Inu Yasha stopped and spun around to face Miroku, he had a determined expression on his face. "Kagome's not dead."

"Nani?"

"I can feel it. I don't know how, but I just know that she's not dead. She's still out there."

"But Inu Yasha—"

"Iie Miroku, I know what you're going to say. That this is stupid. But you know that feeling, the one inside you that tells you that the one you love is still there?"

"…"

"Well, it's telling me that Kagome is not dead. She may be with Sesshomaru, but he hasn't killed her."

"Inu Yasha…"

"I'm not delusional! Think about it. A little, _human_ girl travels with Sesshomaru. Whether he likes her or not doesn't matter. The point is that this girl is human and Sesshomaru doesn't object to her presence. I don't think that he killed Kagome. My brother is not _that_ heartless."

Although Miroku was confused at Inu Yasha's passionate outburst and his sudden trust in Sesshomaru he couldn't deny that he was familiar with the feeling that Inu Yasha was referring to. The one inside that told Miroku that Sango was safe. Miroku began to nod in understanding.

"We have to get her back. I'm pretty sure I know where Sesshomaru's castle is. We're going to get Kagome back."

Miroku smiled, "Listen Inu Yasha, there's something strange going on here. If Kayo really is Kagome's reincarnation, then how is she the same age as Kagome? How is it possible that they are alive in the same time period? If Kayo really is Kagome's reincarnation, then shouldn't she have been a newborn when Kagome supposedly died?"

Miroku could see Inu Yasha process this information. "You're right…" he said.

"We must find out what's going on."

"But who would know this kind of stuff?"

"I've heard of a highly revered priest. His name is Hao. It is said that time and distance is no barrier for him. He can see into the past, the future and even halfway across the earth. He knows all and he will be able to sort this out for us. It's not far from here. I just need to stop there for a few hours to find out what's going on. I'll catch up to you later. Just wait for me in a nearby village."

"So this Hao person will be able to tell us what's going on with Kayo?"

"Hai."

"Well then, let's get going."

Kirara mewed and that reminded Miroku of the whole point of coming out here. "Wait Inu Yasha, the food. We need to feed everyone first."

"Oh yeah."

The two males continued walking through the forest, looking for anything edible.

* * *

When Inu Yasha and Miroku had left, Sango had immediately turned and began grilling Kayo. By now, they'd digressed quite a bit from their initial topic. Initially, they'd been talking about how Inu Yasha was doing and explaining who Kagome was. Now, they were laughing and joking about Miroku's perverse habits.

"Sooner or later, he's going to ask you to bear his child," Sango said, cracking up. She was a little unsettled at his suggestive nature, but she knew that she could trust Kayo.

Giggling, Kayo said, "That'd be a nice change from 'Marry me or I'll kill you.'"

Sango grinned, "Oh, the number of times I've been threatened like that by some good-for-nothing thug." Sango straightened her back and flexed her biceps. She pulled on a deep voice and said, "Hey little lady, marry me or else." She cracked up and giggled with Kayo.

"Yup, that's about right," Kayo chuckled; she was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to moisten her eyes.

Right then, six rather large men entered the clearing, surrounding the vulnerable females.

The girls' laughter died down and they stood, back-to-back, facing the men.

Sango recognized them immediately. It was the men from the forest the day the village had been attacked. Sango searched frantically for Hiraikotsu and was dismayed when she spotted it leaning against a tree behind one of the goons. In her mind, she tried to work out ways that she could retrieve it without getting either her or Kayo hurt. She didn't notice Kayo's hand fly to her head and her pained expression.

"Not so funny now is it?" a man snarled. He was the biggest and clearly the leader of the brutes.

Sango scowled, "What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious enough? We want you!" the man raised his weapon and took a threatening step forward. "Either we do this the easy way and we might spare you or you can fight and be killed."

Somehow, the irony of it all tickled Sango and she chortled a little. That was mistake, the men growled and got angrier.

"Make your choice. Will you come quietly or do we have to make you come?"

Sango grimaced when she remember that Kirara had gone with Miroku and Inu Yasha. There was no way that she could get around them all and retrieve Hiraikotsu, _'Miroku! Now would be a good time for you to come back!'_

* * *

_A/N) So I took out the random wanderings of Kagome that used to be in this chapter and I added a little SessKag spice ;)_


	16. Hao

_Review Replies _

**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko : **Coming, coming I swear! :)

**Sesshy's princess Kagome :** Cliffies are the best ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Hao**

Inu Yasha and Miroku picked their way through the forest. So far, each of them had only located only a handful of berries.

"I don't know if—" an uneasy feeling crawled up Miroku's spine and suddenly he felt very vulnerable. The monk froze mid-sentence and glanced around nervously. His gaze locked onto Inu Yasha's puzzled face. "Sango," was all he had to say.

Inu Yasha nodded in understanding, took the berries from Miroku and tucked them securely under his arm. "Take Kirara, I'll catch up."

Miroku wasted no time. The houshi leapt onto a transformed Kirara and took off.

Miroku scanned the dense forest for a sign of the clearing. It turned out that the two had gone further than they'd initially intended to go. The clearing was nowhere to be seen. He was worried for a second that he'd gotten lost, until he realized that Kirara seemed to know where to go. _'Sango!'_

* * *

Kayo was just recovering from another intense headache. She looked around at the group of six men. Their auras were splashed with lust. She shivered. _'What's going to happen to us?' _Sango's aura was fearful and angry.

"Well? Will you make this easy for yourselves and come with us? Or would you prefer being knocked out and dragged away?" a large man asked, stepping forward.

"We'll never come with you," Kayo heard Sango shriek, sounding more frightened than she'd probably intended.

'_My bow!' _Kayo knew that this was an option, but she also knew that she would not be able to take out all six of the men without at least a little help. _'Wait! I don't think that I have enough arrows left!' _Kayo subconsciously reached over her shoulder to check how many arrows she had left.

A harsh voice stopped her hand halfway to her quiver.

"Don't even think about it," the deep voice of a man growled.

Kayo saw the leader's aura flare out in fiery anger. She saw the man's aura flick out unnaturally. It must be his arm. It beckoned the rest of his cronies forward. Kayo's breath came in short, sharp gasps as she realized that the men had started closing in on the two girls. Kayo watched in horror as the men got closer and closer.

Kayo reached for the spiritual powers inside her, preparing herself to purify these men as she had that other man. She had no other option; time was running out.

* * *

Inu Yasha struggled to keep up with Kirara without dropping the berries.

"Damn," he muttered, "I should've just ridden with Miroku."

He was getting anxious. How far had the two gone?

Relief spilled through Inu Yasha when he noticed that the scent of the girls was getting stronger. Fear was evident in their scents; fear of the foul-smelling men near them. Moments later, he could hear the heavy footsteps of men and quiet whimpers escaping the girls. He looked ahead and saw light filtering through the trees in front of him.

A breath he didn't realize he'd been holding escaped his l_ungs. 'They're still here.' _Inu Yasha put down the berries and continued on his way. He might have to fight, so the berries would have to stay here, out of the way, until a little later.

Inu Yasha sped up when he noticed that Kirara was no longer flying above.

They must be landing.

* * *

Sango looked around in terror. The men were less than five feet away now. Her heart raced. Even though she had on her demon slayers uniform underneath her kimono, she wouldn't be able to take out anything that would be able to help her.

Sango knew she had to be strong for Kayo's sake. The taijiya swallowed her fear and glared at the leader of the group. "Leave us alone."

The man barked out laughter. "As if." He took several more steps until he was right in front of Sango. He scowled, "Now, will you come or do I have to _make_ you come?"

The man's rancid breath made Sango clamp her eyelids shut and shrink away. Her hands came up to her chest and clung to each other. Her back pressed up against Kayo's for support. She prepared herself for whatever was to come.

The sound of cloth being whipped around by air met Sango's ears. A slap of flesh and a thud assaulted Sango's ears. She hesitantly opened her eyes to find herself staring at Miroku's back.

Extreme relief flowed through her and tears of joy welled up in her brown eyes. She turned to see Inu Yasha standing directly in front of Kayo, effectively blocking the thugs.

"Hey!" a couple of the men rushed forward to help their leader up.

The man wiped blood off of his face and scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

Miroku glowered at the man, "None of your business you filthy wretch." Miroku punched the vile man right in his face. Sango could practically _feel_ the protective anger radiating off of Miroku.

"Oh Miroku, you came. I was so scared…"

"I'm here for you Sango." Miroku swung his staff around to ward off a couple of approaching males. He seemed to be calming down.

Inu Yasha on the other hand was seething as he knocked out the men one by one. Within moments, they were unconscious and sprawled on the ground. Miroku dropped his staff and turned to face Sango. He pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her sweet-smelling hair. He closed his eyes and thanked the heavens that he'd made it in time.

Heat rose to Sango's face and she felt herself getting flustered. Her eyelids fell and she swam in the warm feeling that filled her insides.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Miroku said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Fire danced on Sango's face. "I… I won't." Sango opened her eyes and pressed her cheek to his warm shoulder. "Thank you Miroku."

Miroku's arms tightened around her and he whispered huskily, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd lost you…"

"…" Sango's heart thudded loudly in her chest and she smiled to herself, "You won't lose me."

Inu Yasha glanced at Kayo. They shared an amused look. Inu Yasha smirked and cleared his throat. Miroku and Sango turned simultaneously to look at Inu Yasha. Both their faces shone bright red and they turned away.

Inu Yasha was still chuckling to himself when Kayo quietly cleared her throat.

"Umm… Inu Yasha, I just wanted to say arigato… for saving us… me."

Inu Yasha looked up to see Kayo blushing and staring at her feet. The hanyou flushed, "No problem."

Kayo smiled at Inu Yasha's embarrassed aura.

Inu Yasha looked around and saw the three humans staring at him. "Nani?" embarrassed, he stalked off into the trees to retrieve the berries. He scooped them up from where he'd left them and brought them back to the clearing. "This is all we found." Inu Yasha sat down and laid the berries out in front of him.

The three ningens joined Inu Yasha, making a square. They stared down at the meagre supply of food.

"That's it?" Sango asked.

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "That's all we had time to find before we saved a couple of damsels in distress." His grin turned devious when Sango blushed embarrassedly.

Sango pouted and stuck out her tongue before turning back to the food.

"When we were furthest out, I smelled the scent of many humans. There's a village nearby. After we eat this, let's go there," Inu Yasha motioned vaguely westwards.

Miroku stopped teasing Sango and on a serious note added, "Hai, while you three wait at the village, I need to go see someone. I won't be long."

"Where are you going?" Sango asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

Nobody seemed to notice her forced calm. Miroku answered evenly, "I'm going to find someone." Noticing Sango's narrowed eyes, he continued. "I need to go and see a highly revered monk named Hao."

Sango relaxed, he wasn't going to see some girl whom he'd proposed to sometime in the past. Sango was about to ask why he was going when she noticed Inu Yasha's warning look. He moved his head a fraction of an inch sideways to tell her that now was not the time. Her brows furrowed, but she stayed quiet.

Kayo watched Sango's rapidly changing emotions with curiosity. First it had been suspicious anger, then relief and finally confusion. Thinking nothing of it, she waited patiently for the others to hand out the food.

Inu Yasha distributed the berries evenly between the four of them. "Eat," he said. Then he noticed that Kayo had not moved. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Hai, I am."

"Can't you see the food?"

"Well, solid objects are usually different shades of grey so, hai, I can see the berries.'

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… lost my appetite when those men showed up." Kayo said, unwilling to admit that another terrible headache was what had stolen her appetite.

"Eat; otherwise you won't be able to keep going."

"But—"

"No buts. Eat it and your appetite will return. We'll find more food in the village."

Kayo sensed an air of finality in Inu Yasha's tone. She stopped arguing and picked up a berry; chewing slowly. Inu Yasha was right. Her appetite returned with such ferocity that Kayo quickly popped the remaining berries into her mouth one after the other until her berries had all but disappeared. Her stomach was temporarily satiated, but Kayo knew that it wouldn't last. She needed to eat more so that she could fully recharge her batteries. She waited impatiently while the others ate.

Finally they finished.

The four of them stood and began walking in the direction Inu Yasha had indicated.

West.

* * *

Packs of children played—screaming and running—throughout the village. Several of them stopped to gawk at the strange pack of visitors that arrived at noon. All of them eventually decided that the four weren't very interesting and resumed playing.

"This is it," Inu Yasha said, recognizing the scents.

"I'll figure something out." Miroku handed Sango some money to buy food while he went off to find somewhere where they could eat.

The three shopped quietly for a while. When Miroku returned, he was grinning widely and Sango's, Kayo's and Inu Yasha's arms were laden with a variety of food.

"Did you cheat your way into someone's home again?" Sango mocked playfully.

"Not this time. I asked around and someone directed me to an empty hut that they said we could use. It used to belong to someone, but those people moved away and now their hut is empty."

"Impressive," Inu Yasha goaded.

Sango ignored him and said, "Are you staying to eat or will you go now?"

"Both," Miroku grinned at Sango's puzzled expression. Miroku told the three the directions to the hut and grabbed a couple of fruits that Sango had purchased. He grinned at the three and told them that he'd be back before they knew it.

Inu Yasha watched Miroku's figure disappear into the crowds of the village. He couldn't help but be anxious about what Miroku would find out. Inu Yasha hoped desperately that his beloved Kagome was still alive and that Kayo was _not_ the reincarnation of the two priestesses. He knew not to get his hopes up too high though. He might be disappointed. He didn't want to be slowed down once again. Not while he was still determined to find her.

* * *

Miroku had already finished eating the fruits he'd taken from Sango. He'd been walking through the dense forest for a while now.

He'd wondered if he was lost. Then he noticed that that the trees were getting thicker and appeared to be reaching out for him more and more. He'd heard rumours that within the densest part of the woods lies a small clearing in which Hao had built a cabin and had a tiny garden of herbs. Even from above, this clearing would be near impossible to spot.

Lost in his thoughts, Miroku hiked along, not paying attention to where he was going. His foot caught on an overgrown root and he tripped. His staff flew from his hand as he instinctively held out his palms to save himself.

Miroku landed on his hands and knees, but no dead leaves or twigs crackled underneath him. His palms were pressed against fresh green grass. He looked up and found himself looking at a moderate-sized, wooden cabin. It was larger than huts in a village, but smaller than a landlord's residence. A petite garden bordered two sides of the cabin. A brook bubbled through the little meadow and disappeared in both directions into the dense forest.

Miroku stood and gazed around for his staff. When he turned back to the large hut, a regal man stood there, holding Miroku's golden staff.

Miroku's words caught in his throat. This man was beautiful, angelically illuminated against the blinding, afternoon sun. He was suddenly self-conscious, wanting to look good in front of this man. The man walked up to Miroku, still holding his staff.

The houshi ignored the staff and gaped at this man who was obviously a fallen angel; he was too flawless to be from Earth. The man's perfectly crafted lips turned up. He was taller than Miroku by several inches. His skin was pale and his features were so perfect that they appeared to be chiselled marble. The man's lengthy, black, flowing hair had a striking bluish lustre and had bolts of silver shooting from his roots to his tips in stunningly fashioned highlights. Intense grey eyes specked with shards of vicious blue plunged into Miroku's soul, picking him apart and examining his deepest, darkest secrets.

The man held out the staff and his piercing eyes retreated from Miroku's soul. "Good afternoon. My name is Hao." Hao's voice was smooth, velvety and uncannily calm.

Miroku was finally free from the man's paralyzing gaze. He smiled awkwardly and gripped his staff. "Arigato, my name is Miroku."

"Would you care to join me for some tea?"

Miroku nodded, finally regaining his composure, "Hai."

Hao smiled and led Miroku into his modest cabin. It had two rooms; one of which held a cooking area and an eating area. The other room, Miroku guessed, contained a designated sleeping area and perhaps storage. On the dining table, there rested two steaming cups of tea and a steaming pot. With a smile, Hao invited Miroku to sit.

Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably; his mind couldn't seem to string together the right words to begin a conversation, so the houshi stayed silent.

Hao sensed his unease and smiling, started the conversation. "So what brings you to these parts?"

Miroku sipped his tea nervously, his mouth watering at the heavenly taste. The legendary Hao made delectable tea.

"You must have a good reason, or am I mistaken?" Hao pressed mildly. He looked as calm as can be, unruffled by Miroku's apparent reluctance to talk. He tried to lessen the tension by leaning back and bringing his cup to his face. He closed his eyes and tipped the cup back.

Finally, Miroku blurted, "A very pressing issue has arisen and I come seeking your wisdom Hao-sama."

Hao nodded knowingly. "You're soul seemed weighed down by something much larger than you could handle… if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all, Hao-sama."

Hao nodded again, "Do tell."

Miroku gripped his teacup with both his hands and explained everything to Hao; from the beginning when Kagome saw Inu Yasha with Kikyo and ran off to the now.

Hao stayed silent throughout the explanation. He nodded at the appropriate times, assuring Miroku that what he was saying was understood and believed.

When Miroku finished, Hao's teacup was empty. He absentmindedly tucked his hair behind his pointed ear and poured himself more tea.

'_He's a demon? No wonder…' _Miroku accepted Hao's offer of more tea by holding out his cup.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Is Kagome still alive?"

Hao answered without hesitation, "Hai, she is safe and sound with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Will both of them live? Kagome and Kayo I mean…"

Again, a pause. "Iie. For now they are both alive and well. But both will experience headaches that will get more painful and frequent until they meet. When they meet…" Hao glanced at Miroku's anxious face. "Are you certain you want to know which one will live?"

"I…" Fear and dread raced through Miroku. Inside, he knew he did not want to know who would survive. He closed his eyes. Miroku clenched and unclenched his teeth. The houshi mentally apologized to Inu Yasha and the others for being such a coward. He looked resigned as he stared down at the steaming tea. "Iie, but one will survive right?"

"Hai."

"If Kayo is the reincarnation of both Kikyo and Kagome, then how come she is the same age as Kagome? Kagome's not even dead, how can Kayo be alive?"

"Kayo is not the reincarnation of both priestesses. That is impossible as Kagome comes after Kayo. Technically, Kagome shouldn't even be here. She is from the future… am I correct?"

"Hai."

"So, she was not meant to come back. It was all an unfortunate accident that tinkered with the course of time."

"So… both of them will live?"

Hao paused, "Yes and no. You see, speaking from this timeframe, Kagome is not alive as of yet. That soul is with Kayo as of now. However, from Kagome's timeframe, only she is alive. Kayo is not."

"I don't understand. What allows them both to be alive at the same time if they share the same soul?"

"It is true that they have the same soul, however it is from different points in time. As long as they did not meet, both would be able to fulfill their own destinies."

"So if we prevent them from meeting they should both be okay? The headaches will go away?"

"Iie. I'm afraid not. When Inu Yasha met Kayo, it irreversibly bound the mikos' fates together. At this point there is no way to backtrack and prevent the two of them from meeting."

"But Kagome also shared her soul with Kikyo…"

"That my dear Miroku was different in many ways. That was Kagome's soul being split in two; effectively bringing Kikyo back from the dead. In this case, both mikos are alive with the same soul, simply from different times. Had they never met, nothing would ever have gone awry. When the two of them inevitably meet, a decision must be made that will change th course of time. Time will forge a new path."

Understanding flew through Miroku. He was dumbfounded by all the trouble Kagome had caused. "But if Kagome goes back to her time…?"

"The headaches would stop. All would be well. But, that will not happen. Even if she does go back to her time, she will return. Certain aspects of life here will beckon her to come back and nothing or no one can stop her. Nothing can make things go back to the way they should be. What's done, is done."

"So we can't save them both?"

"Iie."

"How long do they have?"

"I can't say exactly. Something could come up that _could_ potentially delay their fate. But not for long."

"Approximately?" Miroku was almost afraid to hear the answer. He didn't want to number Kagome's _or _Kayo's days.

"Less than two moons."

"That's it?"

Hao nodded wordlessly.

"Can you tell me anything else about their meeting?"

"Someone else… an unwelcome being will be there."

"Is there anything else that you know?"

Hao eyed Miroku with a faint frown etched on his perfect face. Miroku feared that he'd upset him. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Hao smiled gently. "There is much, much more that I know." Seeing Miroku's excited expression, he added, "It will be of no use to you though. I already told you everything that you seek. The rest is irrelevant."

"Just one more piece of information please?" he wheedled.

Hao nodded with amusement.

"Will Sesshomaru kill her?"

"Iie, but if she returns, she will be changed."

Miroku was not sure he wanted to know what he meant so he quietly downed the rest of his tea and stood. The houshi bowed deeply to Hao. "Arigato Hao-sama. How can I ever thank you?"

"You can spare me the thank yous. It was no problem. I enjoy helping others. Now go tell your friends what you learned. They are anxiously awaiting your return." Hao's eyes twinkled as he walked Miroku to the door.

Miroku smiled at the older man and bowed one last time before setting off. He felt Hao's gaze piercing into his back, but he didn't turn. Miroku walked into the woods thinking about everything that Hao had told him.

'_One of them will die…' _

Miroku shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way back to the village. He returned to the hut and stepped in, met by the three seated around a hearty flame. Food was being warmed up. It seemed as if the food had been made, but everyone was too anxious to eat it.

Sango looked up nervously at Miroku. Her brows were furrowed and her ponytail was slack; as if she'd fiddled with it so much that it had loosened.

Miroku forced a smile and gazed around the room. Inu Yasha's ears were pricked up expectantly; his face however betrayed no emotions. Kayo had a curious expression on her face. The monk sat down, feeling everyone's searching gazes on him.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked cautiously.

Miroku forced a cheerful expression onto his face, "Alive."

Inu Yasha's sullen features softened, then he noticed that Miroku was not as happy as he should be. "But…?"

Miroku sighed. He looked at everyone in turn, his gaze resting glumly on Kayo. He explained everything that Hao had said.

All three were left shocked and wordless.

"How long?"

"Nani?"

"How long do we have?"

"Two moons maximum," Miroku answered dejectedly.

"That's enough, we have time to go to Sesshomaru's castle and get her back." Inu Yasha said.

"Maybe if we don't go, then both of them will live…" Sango offered.

"Iie, I asked Hao-sama about that, he said that we can't change the course of time anymore than it has already been changed. We have to go. Whether we go or not does not matter. Only one can live," Miroku looked down at his hands, unwilling to continue speaking.

The group nodded in agreement. "After we eat," Sango began quietly, ladling stew into everyone's bowls, "let's be on our way."

They all nodded in agreement. The group took their bowls and began eating quietly, apprehensively contemplating possible outcomes.

"One other thing Hao mentioned was that if and when we reunite with Kagome, she will have changed," Miroku said.

Inu Yasha sighed unhappily. He hoped that his Kagome hadn't changed much. He didn't want anything about her to be different; not her beauty, not her soulful eyes, not her soothing scent and most of all, not her love for him.

Inu Yasha didn't know that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_A/N) Okay so when I read over Hao's explanation it was a little unrealistic so I had to change it. This one is better, no?_


	17. Behind His Golden Eyes

_Review Replies_

**Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell :** Awwh! This chapter has more! And there's a lot more to come :)

**llebreknit :** Yes, sometimes I do feel bad for Inu Yasha too.. but something had to sever the bond between them.

**TheIYobsessed :** Hao has unexpected relations, let's just say that :P

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Behind His Golden Eyes**

Kagome and Rin were out playing on the grounds with Kagome trying to teach Rin how to climb a tree. Currently, she was sitting on a branch and Rin was on the ground pouting. Kagome stifled a giggle and looked down at Rin appreciatively. "I told you Rin-chan, grab the branch, jump and then swing your leg o—"

"What's going on here?" a cold voice cut in, frightening Kagome and making her jump.

Her arms flailed and she lost her balance. She tried to grasp the tree branch, but her fingertips couldn't find a good, solid hold. She felt her body slowly tipping and she paled as the ground got closer and closer.

A smirk tugged at Sesshomaru's lips as he stepped in the path of Kagome's falling body and caught her easily.

Kagome felt strong arms encircle her and her eyes opened cautiously. She found herself staring into Sesshomaru's smirking face, "Sesshomaru!" she squeaked.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, "Kagome-chan was teaching me how to climb a tree." She bounded up to the demon and locked her arms around his legs.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked silkily, "She doesn't seem to be very adept at it herself."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Hey! That's only because you scared me!" The wind suddenly whipped Kagome's hair into a flurry and she shut her eyes tightly to keep them from watering.

"Well show me again, will you?" Sesshomaru swiftly put the miko down. She glared up at him defiantly before turning and marching up to the tree. Her steps faltered when she noticed it wasn't the same tree. This one had a trunk as wide as a small hut and extended high into the heavens. The miko stumbled backwards in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the top.

Kagome gulped and turned back around to face him, "This is too big. No one can climb this!" Sesshomaru was no longer standing where she'd left him. She looked around for a moment before she heard him.

"Looking for me?"

Kagome's gaze slowly travelled up the trunk of the tree until she spotted something white that didn't seem to belong. She squinted and before she knew it, it was gone.

"No one can climb it eh?" a voice taunted lightly behind her.

"You don't count," she huffed. She didn't bother turning around and instead looked into the distance, searching for the little girl she had been mentoring in the art of climbing trees. "Where is Rin?"

"She is with Jaken, trying to climb that tree you fell out of," Sesshomaru answered silkily.

Kagome turned back to him, "So how is it up there?" she asked gesturing to the large tree.

Sesshomaru's smirk faltered at the innocent question, "Would you like to see?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Really?"

Sesshomaru gave her the slightest nod and holding her gaze, walked up to her and slowly looped an arm around her waist. He enjoyed the way her blush became progressively darker as he advanced. Still not breaking eye contact, Sesshomaru leapt into the air, "Hold on tight."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, unable to continue their staring contest. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of his haori. Kagome thought that by now she'd be used to this; she'd done it countless times with Inu Yasha. This was different though; Sesshomaru's grip wasn't as tight and his leaps were longer and far more graceful than his half-brother's… she kind of felt like she was flying.

An unexpected headache caused Kagome to bury her face into the youkai's shoulder in grimace. This headache seemed to last longer than the previous ones and when it finally receded, she noticed that they had stopped moving. Carefully, she lifted her face and peeked to her side.

Sesshomaru watched the miko carefully, as soon as he'd felt her face pressing into his shoulder, he'd assumed that she was frightened and he'd found a large branch and perched. He watched as her large eyes soaked in the tiny sceneries below.

Flat, green land sprinkled with pools of blue that sparkled brightly in the sun caused Kagome to draw in her breath. In some areas, Kagome could see the shoreline and the vast ocean that surrounded Japan. Standing on her tiptoes, she could even see the mainland. Breathless, Kagome turned back to the demon lord, "It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru's stoic mask slipped a little as he gazed down at her.

Kagome blushed under his steady gaze and she turned to look down at the world again. "I wonder where Inu Yasha is…" a cold hand clenched her heart and she blinked. Hurt filled her insides as she remembered what had happened. It seemed like ages ago, when in truth it wasn't that far back. Kagome blinked furiously, _'He loves her, I can understand that.' _The hand around her heart loosened, _'Inu Yasha loves her…' _Kagome's eyes watered and she tipped her head backwards to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. When she thought she could hold them back, she gave Sesshomaru a wavering smile, "I'm sorry." Her voice broke and she wiped at her eyes furiously.

Sesshomaru gave her a moment before quietly murmuring, "I've been meaning to ask you what happened that night?"

She looked away from him and instead focussed on something in the distance, "I don't really know. When I saw the two of them together I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and then you showed up," she paused, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "When Inu Yasha showed up he started arguing with me and something inside me snapped and that was it. I couldn't control my body anymore. It was like I was watching from the sidelines. I remember seeing myself attack Kikyo and then something white came at me and then I felt like myself again; I had control again." Her eyes lowered to her feet, tears slipping off her chin and disappearing into the crevices in the bark of the tree branch.

Sesshomaru felt something he'd never felt before rise within him; an inexplicable need to cease Kagome's crying. He placed a thin finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Don't," he said softly before releasing her chin and pulling her toward him in an unexpected hug.

Kagome blushed as she was gently pulled into his shoulder, _'Sesshomaru?' _Air whipped up around her and she looked up to see the branches of the tree falling away. She fastened her arms safely around him and closed her eyes against his strong shoulder. Although she knew that now was not the time, she let the reality of what had happened wash over her. Tears came faster and faster, she buried her face into his shoulder and felt her tears saturate his clothing. To her it seemed like an eternity before they reached the ground. When they did, she stayed where she was. She didn't let go of Sesshomaru and cried silently into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. The girl had started crying full-out into his shoulder during their descent. As unfamiliar as he was with the situation, something stopped him from leaving her. He stood there, arms around her and vice-versa. This was the first time in a long time that he'd hugged someone; Sesshomaru felt a familiar sense of duty. He had to comfort her; she had chosen _his_ shoulder to cry on; she had trusted _him_ to comfort her. Not bothering to mask his emotions, Sesshomaru gently grasped her shoulders and held her at arm's length, "Stop crying."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru pleading with her to stop crying and lifted her gaze to meet his. She was shocked by what she saw in his eyes. Worried golden eyes shimmered in the sun and begged her to stop crying. As she gazed at him with a watery gaze, she thought she saw hints of affection. His desperate show of emotion temporarily distracted her. Spellbound, she stared into his majestic, golden irises. She barely noticed when he carefully wiped away her tears. She watched him and blinked when he disappeared. She glanced around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kagome was distracted by the unexpected fierce headache that clawed at her. After it died away, she turned and began to go back to Rin.

As soon as he was sure that she'd stopped crying, Sesshomaru had run away as fast as he could. _'What was that? Why did I do that? What is she doing to me?' _Confused, Sesshomaru locked himself in his study and buried himself in his papers. He'd always maintained careful control of his emotions; no one and nothing had been able to elicit such a response from him. This female, this _human_ female had unlocked these feelings. _'She needs to go,' _he decided. Realizing that Rin and Jin would be very upset, he knew he couldn't let her go yet. _'Damn!' _Frustrated, Sesshomaru slammed his fist into his desk, creating a fair sized dent in the wood. Standing abruptly and circling his desk, he began pacing.

He scowled; his thoughts had never been so disorganized before. His mind was unclear, and he didn't know what he should do. Irritated, Sesshomaru threw open his window and leapt out. He began doing rounds of his lands. Fresh air and killing the occasional troublemaking demons normally cleared his mind and that above all else, that was what he needed.

He didn't want to deal with all this right now. In fact, he _never_ wanted to deal with it. Why couldn't everything be simple? Why was Kagome able to bring forth these reactions from him?

He wanted to avoid her, but something drew him to her. He didn't know what it was, but it pleased him and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long. For now, he went on absently doing is rounds.

Sesshomaru knew that later, he would see her and despite everything, he would enjoy her presence.

* * *

Inu Yasha led the way, setting a fast pace. Miroku, Sango, Kayo and Kirara followed not far behind. The travelers were silent; Inu Yasha's newest resolution had planted hope in all of them. Still, it would take a while to get to Sesshomaru's castle. They weren't even in the Western Lands yet.

Kayo was happy that Inu Yasha wasn't depressed anymore. She looked around and saw that Sango and Miroku weren't upset either. Everyone was happy. Kayo walked along silently, staring at Inu Yasha's back. She was eager to see this Kagome he kept on talking about, but at the same time, she was wary.

When they met, Kagome could potentially be the last person that Kayo would ever meet. To be honest, many times, Kayo had yearned for death desperately. She'd led an arduous life that had not been very rewarding to her and many times, she had _longed_ to die. Despite that, something inside her wanted to grow old with someone and be able to look back at her life and smile. Kayo didn't want to die but at the same time, she couldn't wish death upon another.

A pounding headache assaulted Kayo and she tensed until it faded away. It seemed that the headaches were getting longer and more painful just as Hao had predicted. Kayo sighed inwardly; this was all too much for her to handle alone. She shook her head and tried to think happy thoughts.

Kayo picked up her pace so that she was next to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha glanced at the girl and smiled, "How are your wounds?"

"Much better, thank you," Kayo answered, subconsciously running a hand over her stomach.

Inu Yasha nodded in response. When Kayo didn't continue chatting, his mind drifted off. They'd been walking for some time now and Inu Yasha sensed that the others were getting tired. He stole a glance backwards and saw that the team lagged far behind. Sighing, he stopped walking and waited for Sango and Miroku to catch up to him and Kayo.

Seeing this, Sango nudged Miroku and the two hurried to rejoin the hanyou and the miko.

The four continued walking, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder. By the time the sun began setting, the group had found another village and just outside the village, they'd located an abandoned and rather secluded hut.

Settling down inside the hut, Miroku began a fire in the pit. Sango set to work making food just as the sun set.

Inu Yasha's felt his heart pulsate, the sound reverberated loudly in his ears. He closed his eyes and he felt a cool sensation wash over him. It spread slowly through him.

Kayo was leaning on the wall of the hut opposite from Inu Yasha. Her eyes widened as she saw his aura change abruptly. The colours grew more vibrant and a fist-sized pool of sapphire pulsed as a heart would, this was the innermost colour. Kayo knew that this was his heart. Hidden under all the layers of confidence, hope, affection, cheeriness and determination remained sadness at a depth that Kayo had never seen before. "Inu Yasha…"

Miroku saw Kayo staring at Inu Yasha with wide eyes full of wonder. "He's a hanyou. For one night a month, he becomes a human," he explained.

Kayo understood now, demons were much better at concealing their emotions than humans were; this must be why Inu Yasha's aura was now a spectrum of colours. When he'd still been a hanyou, she hadn't even noticed the blue; she'd thought it was gone. She was wrong, it was there and he was just masking it with all his other emotions. Kayo made the hand sign she'd made before with just a slight change and a wave of Inu Yasha's emotions (instead of memories) rushed toward her and suddenly, she felt everything that Inu Yasha was feeling.

Tears surged to Kayo's eyes, how could she not notice that all this was going on? That this hanyou was putting on a tough front and grieving alone? How could she miss everything hidden behind his golden eyes? Did Kagome mean that much to him? How could he miss someone so much? Kayo gulped and tried to push down her tears. "Oh Inu Yasha… gomen…" She erupted into sobs and was unable to say anymore.

Inu Yasha's brows furrowed. He crossed the cabin and put his arms around Kayo allowing her to cry into his shoulder, "Sorry for what?"

"…" a headache stopped her from responding and caused her to cringe from the sudden burst of pain.

"Kayo!" Miroku cried.

Slowly, the headache went away, Kayo opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha's face staring down at her. The intense emotion was worry. "I didn't know how you felt…"

"Wh—what…?"

Kayo shook her head and sniffed. "Iie, I'm okay now." She sat up straight, pulling herself away from Inu Yasha. She forced a shaky smile and leaned back against the wall of the hut.

Still confused, Inu Yasha glanced at Miroku. Seeing Miroku shake his head, Inu Yasha retreated to his side of the hut. _'What was that all about?' _Inu Yasha stared at Kayo. _'What is she sorry about?'_

An awkward silence reverberated within the walls of the small shelter. After the silent meal, everyone chose a spot on the floor and lay down.

Kirara curled up next to Sango and the taijiya watched her tiny belly rise and fall as she breathed. _'That hand sign that Kayo did must have allowed her to see into Inu Yasha's thoughts… I wonder what she saw…' _Sango's musings went off on a tangent to what Miroku had said earlier; that Kagome will have changed.

'_But I don't want her to be different…'_

* * *

_A/N) The first time I wrote this chapter I found that the ending was a little awkward.. It still sounds a little off to me but I think it's better than before :)_

_I also must give credit for the inspiration of my title to Kelly Clarkson with her song: Behind these Hazel Eyes. Thanks Kelly :)_


	18. Moving Forward

**Chapter 18 - Moving Forward**

Naraku swept his gaze across a room full of his squad leaders. Kagura and Kanna were knelt closest to him with a row of humanoid figures; both human and demon alike knelt behind them along the back wall of the small room. Kagura and Kanna had handpicked the humans and demons so he was confident in their abilities.

"Kagura, you will lead the first assault and Kanna, you will lead the second strike. For now though, we don't have enough minions.

"Humans: figure out how many horses are needed and then go out and get the fastest you can find. Demons: scout the lands and gather all the demons you can find. Convince them to come. All of you, you may use force if necessary. Questions?" Naraku's attention was grabbed when one of the warriors cleared her throat. She was clearly a demon.

Pointed ears poked through malachite coloured hair that fell messily around an ivory face. The woman had hot pink irises with black, vertical slits as pupils and was clad in snug armour that accented her ample curves. She smirked when she saw the man's eyes lingering on her voluptuous chest, "When do we attack?" she purred.

Naraku smirked; she was flirting with him. He stood and approached the woman. He knelt closely in front of her and stroked her cheek, brushing back her bright hair. His hand circled down to her chin and lifted her face so that she was facing him. "What is your name?"

The female's eyes had closed in pleasure from the light, sensual touch. She opened her eyes and looked up at the dark-haired man. "Katsumi."

Naraku leaned into Katsumi and traced his nose along her jaw up to her ear, "Well, Katsumi, I hope you're true to your name… a beauty you are, but are you truly victorious?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Naraku-sama." Katsumi rubbed her cheek softly against his.

Kagura almost gagged at this disgusting show of lust and turned her attention back to the front of the room where a smirking Naraku had reappeared.

"Katsumi-san has asked a good question, we will attack when all the preparations are made," Naraku said, finally answering Katsumi's question.

"Where will the attack be?" someone else asked.

Naraku pondered this for a minute before answering, "We'll kill two birds with one stone and attack Sesshomaru's castle."

His eyes flicked around the room, "You are dismissed. Kagura, a moment."

Kagura nodded and remained where she was seated until the room had cleared out, "What is it?"

"Send a demon, a lowly one just in case, to the area where Inu Yasha is residing to create some commotion. Make sure Inu Yasha gets the message that I will be attacking Sesshomaru's castle."

"But why would you want to tell him?"

"Then they'll hurry up and go to Sesshomaru's castle."

Kagura nodded and left Naraku alone in the room.

Naraku smirked to himself, _'It's all coming together.'_

* * *

Stampeding feet and frantic screaming awoke Inu Yasha. He stood abruptly and put a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He peered out the small window in the hut. _'Damn! The sun still hasn't risen!' _

Scowling, Inu Yasha turned back to his companions who were in various stages of waking up. Sango was lying still; tense with her eyes darting around suspiciously, Kayo was yawning while stretching her arms up above her. Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

Inu Yasha stepped around the females and out the door. He found a steady stream of people running away from the village and Miroku interrogating a woman with mussed hair who bore a harried expression. Inu Yasha approached, straining to hear over the screaming of the fleeing villagers.

"—out of my way!" the woman shrieked before taking off.

Miroku turned when he sensed Inu Yasha next to him. An irritated expression had painted itself on Miroku's tired face; clearly many people had provided the same answer as the woman.

"What's going on?" Inu Yasha questioned curiously.

"How am I supposed to know? These people don't seem to want any help," growled Miroku. Dark bags shadowed weary, half-lidded eyes. Clearly, the monk hadn't gotten much sleep and was in an unpleasant mood. Leaning heavily on his staff, Miroku pushed past Inu Yasha and entered the hut.

Inu Yasha saw that the villagers were mostly gone and only the slow runners were left behind. He stepped in front of one, "What's going on here?" he demanded.

The frightened man skidded to a stop and panted, "A demon is attacking the village."

Inu Yasha nodded and stepped away from the man. He returned to the hut to find Miroku leaning against the back wall with an angry frown gracing his features.

Sango and Kayo were sitting up where they'd been sleeping. They all looked up to Inu Yasha with the same silent question: "What's going on?"

"A demon," Inu Yasha said.

Sango stiffened and stood quickly. Kayo looked shocked and Miroku heaved himself up with a sigh.

"It's almost dawn," Sango said, stripping off her clothing in the corner to reveal her demon slayer's uniform. She snatched up her Hiraikotsu and looked at Inu Yasha, "your powers should be back by the time we find the demon."

Miroku helped Kayo up and said, "Well, we had better be on our way if we want to get there in time to save at least _some_ of the village." He guided Kayo to the door and together the two left.

Inu Yasha and Sango exchanged blank looks then strode after their friends. Once outside, the four hurried toward the village, reaching the outskirts quickly.

The sun peeked over the horizon and spread its first rays onto the land, sparkling when it hit the dew drops that dotted the greenery. Birds sang cheerily and the sky was a breathtaking mix of colours. Altogether, it was a beautiful morning.

Out of her peripheral vision, Kayo saw Inu Yasha's aura pulsate and change. The colours grew lighter and some disappeared completely. He was a half-demon again. The events of last night shimmered in Kayo's memory as she gazed at him. Her thoughts were cut off by an early-morning, raging headache though. Gritting her teeth, she waited it out, as she always did; after all, what else could she do?

Inu Yasha felt eyes on him and was about to turn to see who was watching him when his demon senses picked up a familiar scent. He glowered and growled, "Naraku," before taking off in the direction his nose was leading him. He heard the humans stumble after him and turned his attention back to the demon. _'So Naraku finally came out of hiding? Took him long enough.'_

Inu Yasha halted behind the demon. It clearly wasn't Naraku, but it _was_ one of his incarnations. A crude spider-shaped scar covered the demon's back; this mark was well known among Inu Yasha and his friends as a sign of Naraku.

The hanyou growled loudly until the demon turned to face him. The demon was ten feet tall and was the usual hulking, brutish demon. _'But I shouldn't be fooled, if he is an incarnate of Naraku, he is bound to have _some_ special ability.' _Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and prepared to charge at the demon when he felt a hand on his shoulder restraining him. He turned to see Miroku staring at the demon with forced patience.

"Why have you come?" Miroku bit out, scowling when the demon smirked.

"I was sent here to relay a message," the demon said.

"What message?" Sango asked, eying the demon.

"My master, Naraku-sama, wants you to know that he will be attacking Sesshomaru's castle," the fiend replied.

They stood, shocked and staring, Kayo finally broke the stunned silence, "Inu Yasha, isn't that where Kagome-san is?"

Inu Yasha bared his fangs dangerously and released the Wind Scar on the demon.

The demon's voice sounded from the group's left, "Do you really think that I will let myself die now? Before being able to kill that miko in your brother's castle?" the demon began laughing maniacally, when he finally stopped he uttered two words before disappearing, "As if."

"Come back here you bastard!" Inu Yasha howled.

Kayo shyly stepped forward and put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "He's gone."

"I guess his power was speed," Sango said dryly, "Come on, let's go back to the hut and eat."

Inu Yasha grit his teeth and strode toward the hut, "Hurry up, we have to hurry and get to Sesshomaru's castle before Naraku does."

The humans trailed behind the determined hanyou, swapping shrugs and resigned looks.

Inu Yasha scowled fiercely and vowed that he wouldn't let Naraku lay a finger on Kagome. He had thought that Kagome was dead, now that he knew that she wasn't, Naraku wasn't about to take her away from him again, he would make sure of that.

* * *

Kagome woke up at first light and stretched her muscles. Grabbing a green, leafy kimono from the closet, she hurriedly bathed. By the time that she was ready, the sun was streaming strongly through her window. "Good morning!" she chirped.

Kiome and Kiara exchanged amused glances before replying, "Good morning."

"What's going on?" Kiara wondered aloud.

Kagome grinned, "I'm just in a good mood. Now, let's go eat breakfast."

Kiome nodded and the sisters started toward the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome bounced over to the demonesses and wedged herself in between the two. "I had this really weird dream. I was there and you two, Rin, my friends, my family and even Sesshomaru-sama was there. It was everyone! And it was fabulous! We were all having a picnic and everyone was laughing and joking and having a good time…" a sudden pang of homesickness along with another agonizing headache washed over Kagome and her voice trailed away. She missed her family and she couldn't even remember what life used to be like without these constant headaches.

The older females didn't seem to notice Kagome's lapse into silence or if they did, they didn't say anything, "Is that why you're in such a good mood?" Kiome asked mildly.

Kagome shook off her longing and nodded vigorously. She had not mentioned that sometime during the dream, a certain demon lord had taken her aside and that they'd shared a very tender moment.

The rest of the walk to the dining room was filled with mindless chatter. At the ornate double doors, Kiome and Kiara stepped back and watched as two servants opened the huge doors to their charge.

Kagome paused in the doorway and stared into the cavernous room. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table as before and Rin and Jin were seated on the right side of the table with Rin closest to Sesshomaru and Jin next to her. Sesshomaru appeared to be grumbling to himself bemusedly while the females were bickering animatedly. As she watched, she saw her grandfather sitting as Sesshomaru was, muttering to himself while she and Souta argued needlessly and her mother stood by with a knowing smile. Homesickness dragged at Kagome. Her family stopped and looked in her direction with blank expressions. Kagome blinked rapidly and shook her head sharply. Her family faded away and Sesshomaru, Rin and Jin reappeared.

Kagome laughed nervously to fill the suffocating silence that had filled the room. She made her way to the seat opposite Rin and sat down. At the sight of everyone watching her, she reddened and grinned.

Sesshomaru shook his head, _'She's just like the other two.' _He sighed inwardly; he knew that too much exposure to these three females would eventually lead to a pounding migraine. The three gazed at him, wordlessly providing him the courtesy of the first bite. He nodded and obligingly dug in. Just as he expected, the pointless prattle picked up right where it left off as soon as his mouth was chewing away at food.

Kagome laughed along with Jin as Rin pouted about something trivial. The babble continued through the meal and Kagome felt at home with the lively females. Even after the servants had cleared the table, the three talked.

Sesshomaru sat there marvelling at the fact that these three could make conversation out of the most trivial topics. He stood to go and was walking past Kagome when he felt her grab his hand.

"Wait. I just remembered that there is something that I wanted to talk to you about," Kagome looked back across the table to find that Rin and Jin were already halfway to the doors. She smiled gratefully at Jin's back and saw Jin cross her fingers at her side. She turned back to the demon lord and blushed when she realized that she was still holding his hand.

Sesshomaru watched amusedly as the miko yanked her hand away and blushing, turned back to the table. He walked back to his seat and sitting down, waited for her to begin. He noticed that she was staring at her hands in disbelief and shaking her head in astonishment. When she didn't say anything, he smirked and cleared his throat.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at the Western Lord, not knowing how to start. "I miss my family. Can I… Will you let me… Do you think that I could go home?" she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for him to laugh in her face and dismiss her.

The youkai blinked, he hadn't expected this. He gazed at her cringed form and his expression softened, "I'm sorry; I can't let you do that."

Kagome looked up desperately, she hadn't expected to be allowed to go, but she couldn't give up so easily, "I'll come back, I promise!" When Sesshomaru stayed silent, her mind fumbled for a better argument.

"If that's all…" Sesshomaru got up swiftly and again began toward the door.

"Wait! Onegai! I miss them and I really want to see them!" a desperate edge had entered her voice, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see her family again.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, "What assurance do I have that you'll come back? And even so, what reason do I have to let you go?"

Although his face was carefully composed, the miko could see the distrust colouring his molten eyes, "Come with me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because…" being able to come up with no good lie, Kagome decided she would tell him the truth. "…because I live 500 years in the future," she blurted.

Sesshomaru sensed that she wasn't lying and his anger dried up just as quickly as it had come. Curiosity filled him, "Five hundred years in the future…?"

Sensing she'd gained the upper hand, Kagome stood and tucked in her chair, "Well, you know Inu Yasha's Forest?" at his nod she continued, "At the heart of that forest is a well."

"What about it?"

"It's called Bone Eater's Well and it lets me time travel."

Sesshomaru pondered this for a while then began walking, gesturing that she should walk next to him. When she joined him, he asked, "If so, then people must have discovered it before you. Do they frequent the future?"

"Well, not exactly," Kagome described in detail the tale of how one morning, she'd fallen down the well thanks to her cat and her wimpy brother and how the Shikon no Tama had burst from her body. She explained that because of this, she could travel through time and how Inu Yasha was the only other person who could come into her time. She told him that she didn't know exactly why this was but she thought it was because of the rosary around his neck binding him to her. She talked about everything even remotely related to this topic and finished with her monthly or bi-monthly visits home. She looked around and noticed that she had talked them all the way into his study.

Standing in front of her, Sesshomaru considered this for a while. He knew that he should veto her request, but curiosity stopped him from doing so, "I see." After thorough reasoning with himself, convincing himself that nothing could go wrong while they were gone, he nodded, "Alright. But we cannot be gone for long."

The human squealed in delight and threw her arms around him. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! I won't forget this!"

Ignoring her, the demon asked, "When would you like to depart?"

Kagome backed away and looked up at him, "Now?" she asked innocently.

He nodded slightly to indicate his consent and said, "Inform Rin and Jin of our departure."

Kagome nodded in agreement and scampered out of his study. She asked around until she finally found Jin and Rin playing outside, waiting for her. The two scurried up to her as soon as she stepped outside.

"What was that all about?" Jin inquired.

"I missed you," Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's legs and refused to let go.

"I'm going home," Kagome said excitedly.

Rin's eyes widened and Jin blinked. "Iie! Okaa-san, don't leave me! I need you here! Please don't go!" the young girl cried.

Jin was equally upset, but she understood and hid her displeasure much better, "How long will you be gone?" she asked in a significantly subdued voice.

"…I don't know."

"Okaa-san, you promised never to leave Rin!" Rin wailed.

"Me, 'leave me,'" Kagome corrected. "And I'm not leaving you; I'm just visiting my family. I promise I'll come back. And I'll bring you something from home; something pretty and fun that you can play with."

The young girl's eyes lit up at the prospect of a new toy, "Promise Rin—I mean me—promise me that you'll come back?"

Kagome nodded patiently and smiled at the girl before prying Rin off of her legs. Kagome knelt down in front of her and stroked her hair, "Promise me that you'll be good?"

Rin nodded happily, "As long as you bring me a toy."

The teenager laughed and hugged Rin, "I promise." Kagome stood up and looked at Jin. "Are you okay with this?" It hadn't been long since Jin had arrived, but the two had spent hours together and they'd grown very close; they were like sisters now.

Jin pouted and looked away into the distance. "Will you bring me a souvenir as well?"

Grinning, Kagome agreed, "Just as long as you don't get mad at me for leaving you alone here."

Jin turned back to Kagome and beamed, "Deal! You better bring me something good." When Kagome nodded, Jin skirted Rin and embraced Kagome tightly.

Kagome hugged her back and felt tears prick at her eyes when she felt Rin wrap her arms around the older females' legs. "I'll miss you guys so much," she sniffed and closed her eyes, vowing that she would return. Tears rolled down Kagome's face and when Jin pulled away, the sympathetic expression on her face just made her tears come even faster. When Rin let go of her, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing passively behind the two. Kagome walked past the females and stood next to Sesshomaru. She sniffed and waved as Sesshomaru's youkai cloud carried them up, up and away.

The demon lord could not understand what was so hard about leaving for a little while. She was going to come back, so what was all the fuss about? Shaking his head, he watched the land fly by beneath him as his cloud sped on its way.

As soon as Sesshomaru's castle was out of sight, Kagome wiped her tears and touched Sesshomaru's muscular shoulder, "Arigato." She was so happy that even another fierce headache did not put a damper on her mood.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the crying miko and was a little taken aback by the gratitude that emanated from her. He nodded slightly and turned his attention back toward the path they were taking. There was a growing feeling inside him. It was warm and comforting; something he'd never felt before; something that her smile had produced. His eyes darted to her. She was crowded close to him so as not to fall off the cloud and she was gazing in wonder at the ground far below. The corner of his lips turned up a notch, she was so pure…

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his thoughts and stared straight ahead.

The remainder of the trip was silent. When they finally landed at the edge of the clearing that harboured Bone Eater's Well, Kagome was restless and eager to go back to her time.

She ran up to the well and placed her hands on it. She was about to jump in when a thought occurred to her. She turned back to Sesshomaru and voiced her thoughts, "What if the well doesn't let you through?"

Sesshomaru strode forward confidently and said, "If that half-wit hanyou can go through, then so can I." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Kagome felt herself being twirled and found herself pressed against the demon lord's built chest. She blushed at their closeness and looked up at Sesshomaru. He leapt up and straight into the well, gaze locking onto hers when the magic of the well engulfed them.

* * *

Green eyes widened as they watched from the trees. The kit turned and dashed back to the village, barrelling into Kaede's hut and stumbling over his words as he hurriedly filled her in.

"Calm down Shippo," an old, weary voice suggested, "I'm sure it was nothing."

"But Kaede, you didn't see how Kagome looked at him! It was the same way she looks at Inu Yasha!" the young kitsune cried desperately. He didn't understand what was going on. Sesshomaru was the enemy, so why had his surrogate mother allowed him to put his hands around her?

"Shippo, when you stay with someone for a long time, it is inevitable that you become… close. I'm sure that Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama are just friends."

Shippo pouted, his mind raced through every option he had, but the result was always the same. Resolutely he said, "Kaede, I've made up my mind. When Kagome and Sesshomaru come back, I'm going with them back to Sesshomaru's castle."

"Shippo, don't do anything rash."

"It's not rash! Ever since Inu Yasha left, I've been doing nothing but sitting here. I'm going and that's that!"

The old miko smiled, "I never said you couldn't go young one, I just said don't do anything rash."

Shippo blinked then grinned, "Thanks Kaede-san."

"Just promise me that you'll take care of Kagome-chan and stay out of trouble."

"I promise."

* * *

_A/N) The name __Katsumi means "victorious beauty"._

___More SessKag goodness coming up! _


	19. Just Another Day

_Review Reply, just one today :P_

**lunarcat12 :** Rin and Jin are safe :) I love them too much to hurt them. Let's just say that Sesshomaru is in for a surprise. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Just Another Day**

Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Kayo trudged along silently on the worn path in the blistering heat of noon. They'd been walking since they'd received the message from Naraku that morning. Already, the mood was sombre and depressing enough to bring anyone down. Nobody bothered trying to start up a conversation, they knew that it would just spiral downwards and make Inu Yasha increase the pace with the rationale that if they had enough energy to expend on useless conversation, they had enough to go faster. Thus everyone in the group was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Sango stroked Kirara and stared gloomily at the path ahead of her. _'At this pace, I doubt we'll make it in time.' _Her feet were beginning to hurt from walking since dawn and her stomach was cramping from the lack of water and food.

She glanced at Miroku. He was staring similarly ahead with the same submissive expression.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but then caught herself. She forced herself to wait at least until after noon. She would wait until her shadow started peeking out from under her. Until then, she resigned herself to trailing quietly behind Inu Yasha and Kayo.

Half an hour later, each step caused tiny spasms of pain in Sango's abdomen but thankfully frequent swigs from her waterskin temporarily quenched her thirst and soothed her cramps. She looked down at the ground and saw Inu Yasha's shadow slinking along close behind him. She nudged Miroku with her elbow and gave him a meaningful look.

Miroku shrugged helplessly at her unspoken demand for rest. What could he do? He yelped when Sango elbowed him again, this time harder.

Inu Yasha turned at the noise, instantly on the defensive. What he found was a sheepish Miroku rubbing his arm and an exaggeratedly clueless Sango gazing off into the distance.

Clearing his throat, Miroku finally said, "Inu Yasha, how far is the next village?"

"Well, the last one was a while ago so the next one shouldn't be too far off. Why?"

"I think that it would—"

"We need a break," Sango cut in bluntly.

Inu Yasha scowled, "Don't you care about Kagome? We aren't even close to—"

Kayo put a hesitant hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "Inu Yasha, we're tired and if we don't rest, we're going to slow down and we'll be no closer to finding Kagome. This way, we take a break and then we can continue at a fast pace."

"She's right," Sango pointed out, "and I doubt that you want to be travelling with a bunch of tired, grumpy people."

Inu Yasha glanced at Miroku for assistance, but Miroku avoided his gaze. "Fine," he growled. He whirled around and stalked down the path.

The humans exchanged relieved glances and scurried after Inu Yasha.

A foul smell assaulted Inu Yasha's sensitive nose, he growled and his hand gripped the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Soon, they reached the outskirts of a village. Their hopes of a relaxing break drowned in their growing horror.

The huts in the village had been torn apart and the dead bodies of men, women and children were strewn everywhere.

Inu Yasha scowled and let out a guttural growl.

"What happened here?" Sango asked, alarmed.

"Naraku was here," Inu Yasha retorted. Below the thick scent of blood was the faint but unmistakeable scent of Naraku.

"Look!" Sango cried, pointing.

Inu Yasha and Miroku followed her finger to a building that was still standing.

"That looks like a stable," Miroku said.

Inu Yasha hurried over to the stable and peered inside. "There's nothing here."

"That's odd, a stable should be full of horses," Sango's brow knit as she wondered about the anomaly. When nobody offered any suggestions, she continued. "If Naraku was here, what reason could he have for letting the horses go?"

"I don't think that's what happened," Kayo's mind was reeling, Kagome was in grave danger if she was right, "I think that Naraku or his men came here to take the horses. When the villagers didn't comply, they must've killed them and stolen the horses. I think Naraku's men plan to use the horses when they attack Sesshomaru."

Inu Yasha froze, he turned to stare wide-eyed at Kayo. "IIE!" he screamed, an edge of hysteria creeping into his voice. "We have to get going, _now_!"

"Inu Yasha," Sango began, "we can't continue until we get some food and a little rest."

"Ride Kirara!" he argued.

"She can't carry three people!" Sango protested, her voice rising.

"I don't care!" Inu Yasha shouted, "I'll carry one of you."

"Inu Yasha, you're being unreasonable," Miroku said, glancing at an irate Sango. "It makes no difference whether we eat now or not because we're going to have to eat soon and until then, our progress will be slowed. Even you and Kirara have to eat."

Inu Yasha seethed inwardly, "Where are you going to get the food from?" he gestured at the demolished village.

"I'm sure that these people must have kept some stores of food within their homes." Kayo pondered.

Sango scanned the remains of the village for a hut that was still intact. She spotted one on the far edge of the pillaged village. It was small, and there was a hole in the roof, but it was the best she could see. Pointing it out, Sango and the others trekked to it and entered cautiously. It was empty except for a small bundle in a corner, a pile of bowls and spoons beside it and a small cauldron hanging above a fire pit.

Miroku crouched in front of it and opened it. Inside was a mound of vegetables that could be boiled in water to make a stew. He turned and grinned at his companions.

* * *

An hour later, stew had been made, shared and devoured. All of them had then settled either inside or outside the hut to rest.

Inu Yasha was perched in a nearby tree, watching the hut and eying the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. It was still too far to be seen. He gazed back in the direction they'd come; the direction of Inu Yasha's Forest. Sighing, he remembered all the good times he and Kagome had shared.

**Flashback**

_The hot sun beat down mercilessly on four cheerful travellers as they walked along a path atop a sloping green hill that was banked by a stream on one side of the path and rolling green hills on the other side._

"_I'm tired," Kagome complained, she planted herself in front of Inu Yasha and asked, "Can we take a break?"_

_Inu Yasha grinned, "Well…" he glanced back at Sango and Miroku who immediately pretended that they were worn out. Chuckling, he agreed._

_Kagome beamed. Grabbing Inu Yasha's arm, she dragged him halfway down the slope and plopped down on the grass. Laying back, she spread her limbs and stretched._

_Inu Yasha seated himself next to her and looked out over the sparkling water, enjoying her company in silence. He felt eyes settle on him and he turned toward the source; Kagome. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was surveying him intently. He smiled at her and her face coloured, but she didn't look away._

_Kagome shook herself out of her stupor and gazed down at the bubbling stream. "This place is so beautiful." she breathed._

"_Compared to your time, yea."_

_Kagome folded her arms behind her head like a pillow, silently agreeing to his comparison._

_Inu Yasha yawned and stretched out similarly. His eyes drifted shut and he let the sun warm his limbs. _

_She stared up at the cloudless sky and her thoughts drifted to Naraku and the jewel shards. "Inu Yasha, do you think we'll be able to find all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku?"_

_The hanyou's eyes snapped open and he growled at the name of his nemesis. "Of course we will, why?"_

"_I was just wondering… I mean so far we haven't been able to… and it puts all of us in so much danger."_

_Inu Yasha rolled onto his side and ran his fingers through her hair; stroking her face, "Kagome…" he looked her in the eyes before continuing, "You should know by now that I would never allow any harm to come to you. Ever."_

**End Flashback**

Inu Yasha sighed and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and waited. Soon, the humans would come out of the hut and they would be on their way, then, when they got to the castle, Inu Yasha would finally see Kagome again. An image of a laughing Kagome simmered in his mind and he felt a lump grow in his throat.

* * *

Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes as the blue light faded away and the well darkened. She felt him jump out of the well and she gazed around the small shrine room in delight. It had been so long since she'd been home. Sesshomaru released her from his grasp and let her drink in the familiar surroundings.

Her brother's shout from outside the small well house snapped Kagome out of her reverie, "Souta!" Kagome strode toward the door and was about to slide open the door when she heard someone clear their throat. Kagome blinked and whirled around. She blushed when she realized that she'd forgotten about Sesshomaru. She grinned sheepishly and hurried back to his side by the well.

Grabbing his hand, she led him toward the door. Pausing, she said, "Get ready," and she slid the door open, revealing her sunbathed world.

Beside her, the demon lord scowled and his arm flew to cover his nose. His stoic mask had disappeared.

Kagome stared at him puzzled. Then, it dawned on her. His nose was more sensitive than Inu Yasha's and the smells of industrialization permeated her era. Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, "Oh no! I forgot! My era smells really bad."

The human stared at the silently glowering demon guiltily. Biting her lip, she suddenly brightened, "Inside will be better! Come on!" Seizing his hand again, she guided him quickly into her house.

Sliding the door shut, she turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was staring at something straight ahead. Kagome followed his gaze and saw her mother's head poking out of the kitchen. "Okaa-san!" Kagome ran and embraced her mother, "I missed you so much!"

Sakura Higurashi had tears of happiness running down her face as she returned her daughter's enthusiastic hug, "My baby! You're back at last! Where've you been?"

"I'm so sorry Okaa-san! I-I—" Kagome sniffed, cutting her sentence short.

Sakura held her child at arm's length and surveyed her to make sure that she was okay. She smiled at the tears rolling down her daughter's face.

Sakura felt eyes settle on her and she rested her gaze on a tall man in traditional garbs standing in her doorway. He looked a little like Inu Yasha. "Kagome…"

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who had long since replaced his stoic mask and lowered his arm. She blushed and shook off her mothers hands. Gesturing, she led her mother closer to the demon. Once close enough, Kagome stopped. "Okaa-san, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru this is my mom, Sakura Higurashi."

"Pleased to meet you," Sakura greeted, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Sesshomaru eyed her hand. His eyes shifted to Kagome and back to the outstretched hand.

Kagome laughed at his confusion, "You're supposed to shake it."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and grasping the woman's hand, shook it. He let go and stood silently. It was a strange custom but if shaking hands was the norm in this era, then he would have to.

"Pardon me, I have to go and finish cooking," Sakura gazed at Sesshomaru and waited for him to acknowledge her statement.

Sesshomaru nodded in her direction and the woman turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Kagome was amazed at her mother's manners; she didn't think that her mother would know how to deal with a demon lord from the past. Clearly, she had been wrong.

Smiling at Sesshomaru, she beckoned him with her hand and bounced up the stairs.

Sesshomaru eyed the giddy teen as she enthusiastically climbed the stairs; he followed her slowly, surveying his surroundings. He had noticed the vast difference between the foul stench of outside and the pleasant aroma of food that Kagome's mother was preparing. The smells from outside still seeped in and tickled his nose but it was bearable. He stopped when he stepped inside Kagome's room. In this room, there was no trace of any outside smells; there was only the heady scent of sakura blossoms; her scent.

"So?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, she looked nervous; he raised an eyebrow and said "So what?"

"What do you think?"

Sesshomaru surveyed the room from his position just inside the door. It was the complete opposite of what he was used to. On the left side of the door was a wall with another door which he assumed was the closet. He noticed that the room only extended to his right instead of in both directions as he was accustomed to. Instead of a monstrous bed, there was a tiny bed pushed into the right corner with a small bedside table beside it and a desk in the opposite corner. In between the two was a window and a strange looking device tucked into the desk. A feeling of cosiness filled the small room and he nodded slightly, "Different but… tolerable."

Kagome frowned a little but then smiled; coming from him, that was high phrase. Kagome plopped down on her bed; it felt hard compared to the beds she'd grown used to in Sesshomaru's castle. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and sighed, "It's so good to be home…" This room and its familiar smells reminded her of all the good times she'd had before she'd fallen into the well.

"What is this?"

Kagome sat up and looked at Sesshomaru who had pulled out her chair and was staring at it, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a chair," she said, giggling.

The demon frowned, "It does not appear to be a chair."

Kagome giggled and got up. She whirled around the seat of the chair and settled herself into it. "It's a more modern version of a chair. The spokes and wheels," Kagome indicated the bottom of the chair, "allow the person sitting on the chair to spin and move the chair easier and faster." Kagome stood, "Here, try it out."

Sesshomaru eyed the chair and lifted his chin defiantly, "I refuse to reduce myself to your level by sitting on that _thing_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I won't sit on your so-called chair," Sesshomaru snapped. He looked down his nose at the chair and then seated himself gracefully on her bed. It was uncomfortably hard compared to his bed.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort when she heard a door downstairs slide open and her brother shout, "I'm home!"

"Souta!" Kagome heard her mother cry, "You'll never guess…" her mother's voice got progressively lower and Kagome could no longer hear what her mother was saying.

After a minute, she heard: "Really? ANEUE!" Footsteps thundered up the stairs and down the hall. The door burst open and Souta tumbled in. "KAGOME! You're back!" He barrelled into his sister and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Souta! I missed you, too." Kagome pried the boy off of her and kissed the top of his head, "Where's ojii-san?"

"He went out a little while ago, I don't think he'll be back until later," Souta answered. He finally noticed Sesshomaru and after a slight hesitation, he grinned and introduced himself, "I'm Souta," he extended his hand for the demon to shake.

"Sesshomaru," the demon lord muttered, shaking the little boy's hand.

"You look kind of like Inu Yasha, are you two related?"

Kagome stiffened at the comment, but Sesshomaru's expression remained neutral.

Sesshomaru released the boy's hand and answered smoothly, "He's my half-brother."

"Wow! What's this?" Souta reached for the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kagome grabbed Souta and pulled him away, laughing nervously, "Souta, I think I hear mom calling you." She pushed him out the door and shut it in the little boy's confused face. Kagome whirled back around to face Sesshomaru and quickly said, "He's—"

"Just a child," Sesshomaru finished, smirking. "You don't think I would hurt a child, do you?"

Kagome flushed, "No! I just…"

"Just…?"

"Never mind," she mumbled, avoiding the clear, mocking, golden eyes that she knew were staring intently at her.

Sesshomaru laughed silently at her flustered behaviour, she was more similar to Rin than he'd realized. Kagome, like Rin, was worming her way onto the short list of things that might actually mean something to him. She was also unbelievably adorable when she was embarrassed—Sesshomaru cut himself off.

Kagome's face burned, but she sat down next to him and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"What is there to do?"

"Well, I came here to see my family again and relax a little, so we can do anything you want."

Sesshomaru eyed the chair, "What other strange objects do you have here?"

Kagome laughed, "A lot more," she glanced at the clock; noon; "would you like to see some more?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and stood.

For the next while, Kagome led Sesshomaru around showing him everything electrical and other objects he didn't recognize. A few hours later, Sesshomaru knew everything in the house and was still curious as to other oddities Kagome had mentioned. The items that most interested him were the box with moving pictures inside it—the television she had called it—and the telephone. The running commentary from Kagome was animated although not very informative. She spoke more of experiences she'd had related to the items he'd inquire about. Nevertheless, he listened to her speak, interested in her childhood.

The two plonked down on the couch in front of the television and watched random programs.

Kagome gazed at the demon lord out of the corner of her eye; his eyes on the other hand, were glued to the TV screen. Kagome had really wanted to show him a computer, but she didn't own one, so she'd have to go somewhere, perhaps the library, to show him one and he'd refused to step outside the house so soon, stating that his nose wasn't ready yet.

Kagome thought about his reactions to the technology, he'd attempted to maintain his indifference, but he couldn't hide all the little signs of interest that she'd seen; the way his eyes sparkled, his keen listening to her explanations, his determination to get through all the objects in the house and even the way he eyed the object of interest. She could tell that he was engrossed in what she was showing him, eager to see and learn more, and she could also tell that he was unwilling to show his interest. This was a side of him that she'd never seen before and had never expected. He was like a preteen who was too embarrassed to become overexcited in front of his friends. Kagome smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the television.

After a few hours of watching TV, the door slid open and her grandfather stepped into the room.

Kagome glanced up from the television screen and saw her withered old grandfather. "Ojii-san!" she shrieked excitedly. She jumped up and ran over to the old man. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much ojii-san. How are you?"

Her grandfather winced at her tight hug and groaning a little, replied, "Not as young as I used to be."

Kagome blinked and quickly pulled away from her grandfather. "Gomen, I—"

The old man laughed weakly, "Worry not child, I'll be fine."

Kagome gazed at him worriedly for a minute before she noticed that he was looking behind her, "Oops, I forgot," Kagome stepped back and introduced the two. Her grandfather bowed respectively at the demon lord much to her surprise and Sesshomaru inclined his head respectively.

Kagome eyed her grandfather, usually, he'd grab her, shove her behind him and throw "sacred seals" at demons. Her grandfather noticed her stare and smiled serenely at her.

He turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The miko stood and stared at the closed door. She slowly returned to the sofa and seated herself next to Sesshomaru. Deciding it was nothing, she shifted her mind to other, more trivial, things like getting the feudal lord to step outside.

She gazed out the window and saw dark clouds beginning to roll in from the distance, obscuring the previously clear, blue sky. Kagome got an idea and flipped to a weather channel on the television. The channel showed that tomorrow morning it was going to be raining. The rain would place a thick veil on the scents for a while and Sesshomaru's nose would be spared. Also, not many people would be out and about, so his ears would also have some peace.

Kagome grinned, tomorrow morning, they were going out.

* * *

_A/N) Yay outside! :D _


	20. Unexpected Events

_Review Replies_

**lunarcat12 :** Thank you for your support :) and yes, her jichan was acting strange.. I didn't get a chance to include that in this chapter, but I'll try to incorporate it soon :)

**llebreknit : **Yes there does have to be a bit OOC in Sesshy, given their current situation. And yes, her Grandfather, explanation coming soon. :P

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Unexpected Events**

Night had fallen and the four weary travellers had stopped for the night. Since they'd stopped for lunch, they'd passed several more villages. They'd found most of the villages in the same demolished state as the village they'd stopped at earlier. They did not know why, but the air in this village seemed laden with anticipation and that was what had compelled the group to spend the night in this particular village.

The villagers had heard the news and had begged the group to stay for the night. They'd offered food and lodgings as bribes to convince the group to stay. It was an offer that they couldn't refuse.

Miroku sat in the corner of the medium sized hut that they'd been offered. Sango and Kayo had bathed in a nearby hot spring and then returned to the hut and fallen asleep after a bit of quiet chatter amongst themselves. Inu Yasha had eaten and then abruptly left the cabin, sitting outside the door, glaring ferociously at anyone who dared get too close.

Miroku stroked Kirara methodically until he too drifted off. Minutes after he had, he was rudely awakened.

Inu Yasha burst into the hut on the defensive and wasted no time in waking up his teammates. His hand gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly as he hurriedly explained the situation to his fellow travellers. "I smell them. Naraku's men are on their way here. They'll reach the far end of the village very soon."

That said, the group prepared for battle and were off in minutes.

They reached the specified area just in time. They could see a handful of men ambling leisurely toward the village.

Miroku glanced quizzically at Inu Yasha, but Inu Yasha just growled and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

The men approached the group and stopped in front of them. "Move," one of them commanded.

"Feh," Inu Yasha scoffed, "As if."

The youngest of the five stepped forward, his clothes were less rugged than those of his crew and he had an air of authority about him that implied that he was the leader of these men. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the foursome. His eyes lingered on the women, but finally came to a rest on Inu Yasha. "We're not here to hurt anyone," he began in a smooth voice, "all we want is to borrow some of this village's horses. So give us the horses and we'll be gone."

"Are you the ones who destroyed the other villages and killed everyone?" Inu Yasha demanded.

The man frowned, "No, we have no reason to kill everyone. We are just in need of some horses."

Inu Yasha scowled, "Why do you need horses?"

"We were not informed of anything. All we were told was to gather horses. My guess is that there is an impending battle."

Miroku's brow furrowed, "So you're not aware of Naraku's plans?"

The leader shook his head no and his expression darkened at the evil hanyou's name, "If a group fails to obtain horses, they will be fed to the demons."

Sango glanced at Inu Yasha's expression. He didn't look like he believed the man's tale. "Inu Yasha…"

"How do we know that you're not lying to us?" Inu Yasha challenged.

"You don't, you just have to take my word for it."

Inu Yasha glowered at the group of humans, "Well then, you aren't getting any horses."

The man chuckled, "Can you live with it in your conscience? That you caused the death of five healthy men?"

"Don't worry, I'll save you the trouble of disappointing Naraku," Inu Yasha began to unsheathe Tetsusaiga when a small voice stopped him.

"He's not lying."

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice.

"There's no trace of deceit tainting his aura… allow them to take horses."

"Kayo…" Sango murmured, glancing at Inu Yasha's incredulous expression.

She turned to face the man, "Before we allow you the horses, what is your name?"

"My name is Haru."

"How old are you Haru?"

"…Eighteen."

"Haru, if you were to hear the cause of this battle, would you still fight for that demon?"

Haru frowned at the odd question, "I… don't know."

Kayo glanced at Inu Yasha before continuing, "Naraku is waging war on Sesshomaru-sama's castle because he wants a female who is currently residing there. He is going to attack and attempt to kidnap this girl."

Haru's eyes widened.

Kayo saw confusion and righteous horror flare up in every man's aura, "So… do you still insist on fighting for him?"

Haru clenched his teeth, "Are you certain? How do you know this?"

Miroku glanced between the two groups, "He told us. This girl is our friend."

Haru scowled, "Men?"

"We won't do it."

"I refuse to fight for so vile a creature."

"I'm with you."

"I agree with you, Haru-sama."

"So it's settled? You and your men won't fight for Naraku?"

Inu Yasha released Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms moodily. He turned and began walking back in the direction of the hut, "Come on."

The eight humans followed Inu Yasha back to the hut and soon enough everyone was crammed into the tiny shelter with bowls full of food in front of them.

"We won't fight and I'm sure that most of those other men won't want to either. No one would want to fight for so unjust a cause. If you don't mind my asking… who are you four?" Haru inquired cautiously.

"My name is Miroku; this is Sango, Inu Yasha and Kayo. Naraku has affected us all in some way… except for Kayo. We are going to Sesshomaru's castle to battle against him. The miko he wants is very close to us and we won't let her fall into his hands."

"…But how will just you four fight against such a large army? There must be hundreds of thousands of humans and demons fighting for Naraku. How can you possibly expect to complete such a task?" Haru questioned quizzically.

"Well, I'm sure that Sesshomaru has an army of his own," Sango said, glancing at Inu Yasha for confirmation.

"Hai, the Western Army is enormous. It will be enough to defeat Naraku," Inu Yasha muttered.

"If you have such confidence in the Western Army, then why do you bother go to Sesshomaru-sama's castle?"

"None of your business," Inu Yasha snapped.

"So what will you do now? Do you plan on returning home?" Miroku questioned, attempting to change the subject.

Haru's expression tightened, he gestured around to the other men and said, "This is all that remains of my home." Seeing four puzzled faces, he explained, "My home… my entire village in fact, was destroyed by demons. At that time I was but a child and these four were only a little older than me.

"A man in a baboon pelt came to us and offered us a home. A village that he'd built solely for refugees. He offered food and shelter and it was an offer that we could not resist.

"The refugees poured in, day after day and soon the village was sprawling. Overnight, new huts would appear for people to stay in. it was the strangest thing, but no one questioned it as long as there was food on the table.

"As the village grew…"

Kayo had noted the steady rise of blue in Haru's aura and how his sentence sparked a storm of blue. Reaching for him, she touched his knee, "It's okay, you don't have to share if you don't want to."

Haru shook his head, "Iie, I'm fine. As the village grew, certain people disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Sango asked curiously.

"I mean that they were there one day and gone the next. Usually it was the quiet ones, the ones in the background, it was very well hidden, but they got sloppy. Those people were never seen again."

"That's not all," Kayo said, sensing that there was more "what happened Haru?"

Haru's eyes seemed hollow as he eyed Kayo, "Soon, they were taking anyone, not caring about the effect it had on the community. A few years ago, I was welcoming the new arrivals when a girl came in. She was all alone and she stopped in front of me. She was around my age and her name was Hitomi…" Haru paused to wipe a tear from his face. "She told me her story and we became friends. We were always together. We were the best of friends until, inevitably, we became more than that.

"She was pregnant with my child when they took her. I never saw her again." Haru's voice cracked as he said it and tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away this time.

"Haru…" Kayo murmured.

Everyone in the hut was silent for a while as they thought of Haru's story, one mutual question arose and Sango was the first to ask.

"How did you end up working for Naraku?"

"One day, Naraku himself made an appearance and he gathered all the able bodied men. He talked to us and convinced us to fight for him. Saying that after all he'd done for us, the least we could do was this. We all felt obliged to help the man and well… here we are."

"So what are you going to do now?" Miroku questioned.

Haru sniffed before answering, "I don't know… what can we do?"

Again the group plunged into silence.

An idea came to Miroku and he spoke up, "A while ago, you said that you were sure that other men wouldn't want to fight for so corrupt a cause, correct?"

"Hai, I did… why?"

"Well, I was thinking perhaps you could take some horses and return, then maybe you could convince some of the other men not to fight with Naraku either. You could tell them to pass around the message as well, and then, during the battle, you could all turn against Naraku."

Haru's eyes brightened, "That's a brilliant idea! Then you would stand a bigger chance of winning the battle."

Miroku nodded, "Make sure that you are very careful though. If Naraku or one of your superiors finds out, you don't stand a chance. He will kill you."

"Worry not, my men and I will be extra vigilant."

As soon as everyone finished eating, Haru and his men stood up. "Alright, we'll be on our way now."

"Farewell, we hope to see you soon," Kayo said with a small smile.

The others muttered their consent and waved goodbye to the men.

As the four sat there, they could hear the hoof beats of several horses fading away into the distance.

"What do you think?" Sango asked.

"I think that they'll succeed, if they can convince enough of the men, it will benefit us in two major ways. We'll have more people to help us stop Naraku and he will have less."

"If we're lucky, Naraku didn't have his insects following them and he won't know of this meeting and our plan," Inu Yasha said. After a moment's thought, he added darkly, "We haven't been very lucky lately."

Without another word, the group went back to sleep, painfully aware that they may never see Haru again.

* * *

After they'd eaten, they'd returned to the television and watched late into the night. Thoughts of her grandfather's strange behaviour troubled Kagome but she pushed them to the back of her mind for later contemplation and yawning, she decided that that was enough TV for the day.

She sprang up the stairs with Sesshomaru following close behind her. She entered her room and stopped walking. Glancing at the clock she said, "Well, I guess it's time to go to bed."

Sesshomaru eyed her, "And where do you suppose that I will sleep?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as if he were kidding, "On the bed of course, where else?"

"But is that not where you sleep?"

"Hai, but you are my guest, so you get to sleep on the bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the sofa of course," Kagome smiled at his inquiry. "Now, I'll go and you go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll show you some more new stuff." Yawning, Kagome backed out of the room and calling, "Goodnight," returned downstairs and plopped onto the sofa.

Sleep came quickly and claimed her consciousness. For Sesshomaru though, it was not so easy.

He lay on Kagome's small bed and stared at the ceiling. The bed was comfortable enough and even the scent of the room was passable, what kept him awake was her. She'd claimed his thoughts for so long and now, alone with her scent all around him, he could think.

'_I don't understand this. Why does she not step out of my thoughts? I am fine without her company, but my thoughts linger on her. This is not right! I am a demon and she a human! I should not feel this way about her! It is wrong!'_

A tiny voice in the back of his head disagreed though. _'Father thought it was alright.'_

Sesshomaru scowled visibly, _'Father was wrong!'_

However as the night dragged on, Sesshomaru couldn't help but try to understand the reasoning behind his father's decision. _'If it is valid then perhaps…'_

Refusing to argue with himself further, Sesshomaru ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes and relaxed until finally, he felt the sharp focus of his mind dull and he was able to drown in the depths of sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a quiet house the next morning; everyone else was either gone or still asleep. Stretching, she quietly walked into the bathroom to wash up.

An hour later, she'd taken a shower and changed into dark-blue jeans and a tight pink top with a grey sweater pulled over top. Ambling into her room and expecting to find Sesshomaru sitting up waiting for her, she was surprised to see him sprawled over her bed, still asleep.

Kagome pulled open the curtains and was satisfied to see pouring rain. Turning away from the window, she went to stand beside his pillow. Looking down at him, she was pleasantly surprised to see how peaceful he looked. It warmed her heart to see him so calm. Colour rose to her face and she smiled to herself as she reached down to brush strands of silvery hair away from his face.

She jumped when he caught her wrist and his eyes opened slowly. Sparkling amber orbs stared up at her inquisitorially.

"And what, might I ask, do you think you're doing?" he questioned softly, his voice sounding distant with sleep.

Kagome's heart raced as she blushed and glanced away, "I was… there was… something in your hair. I was just going to take it out."

"Really?" Sesshomaru had picked up on the sudden increase of her heart rate and he knew that she was lying. He smirked at her when he finally caught her gaze.

Kagome melted under his gaze. "H-hai…" she nodded frantically, hoping that he wouldn't catch sight of her burning cheeks.

Sesshomaru scoffed lightly and let go of her wrist. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat up and gazed at her, "Hai?"

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Go where?"

"Didn't you want to go see a computer?"

The demon lord eyed the window warily, he didn't want to punish his sensitive nose any further, but seeing the rain washed away all his doubt and he nodded, standing.

"Hmm… there's only one thing… what are you going to wear?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his clothing, "What seems to be the problem with my clothes?"

"…Nothing, but not many people walk around in that anymore. They're just not modern enough and it'll look strange to see me wearing this and you wearing traditional garbs. So, we're going to have to find you some clothes."

"I refuse to change my clothing for your sake."

"But…"

"If it would look odd, then why don't you change?"

"…" not willing to argue so soon after waking up, Kagome agreed and walked to her dresser. Pulling open the drawer, she picked up a soft blue kimono with black music notes printed on it. Walking to the bathroom, she dressed and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She admired herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and back into her room.

Sesshomaru was seated on her bed waiting patiently for her, when she entered; he rose and walked up to her, "Shall we?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed when she felt his eyes roaming over her. Nodding, she quickly turned and led the way downstairs.

She stopped in front of the door and opened the closet looking for an umbrella. She flushed when she saw that there was only one left, her family must have taken them because of the rain.

Kagome silently stepped outside and opened the umbrella, she gestured for Sesshomaru to join her.

The demon's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's an umbrella," seeing his cocked eyebrow, Kagome explained, "It shelters you from the rain."

"I see," Sesshomaru stepped under the umbrella.

Silently the two walked with Kagome guiding him toward their destination. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who was looking around at the area; he seemed to be on the defensive.

"Where are all the demons?"

Kagome laughed before answering simply, "There are no demons in my time."

Sesshomaru was so shocked that he stopped walking, "No demons?"

Kagome stopped too and faced him quizzically, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook himself mentally, "Nothing," and he continued walking.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until finally they reached their destination.

"This is the library," Kagome said as she pushed open the door and entered the building after Sesshomaru. She closed the umbrella and smiled widely at the familiar surroundings. It had been a long time since she'd been here and it hadn't changed a bit. It was still the small, cozy, old building. She motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her and they sat down at a computer.

For a while she just explained what everything was and showed him functions, but then she decided to introduce him to the Internet. "There's something about _everyone_ on this!" she cried excitedly.

"Really?" he asked dryly.

"Yup," Kagome typed her name into the Google search engine and excitedly showing him when she showed up. "See?"

"Would I be on this?" Sesshomaru asked, hiding his curiosity well.

"Hmm… I'm not sure about you… You're from the past… so unless there's a story or a legend or something…" Kagome typed his name into the Google search bar and skimmed through the pages of titles until she saw one that looked promising. She clicked on it and a small paragraph appeared. Her smile turned forced until finally she dropped it and her face became a mask of horror.

Sesshomaru noticed and asked her what the article read.

Kagome eyed him before finally turning back and reading the small paragraph aloud.

"**The Legendary Sesshomaru**

The legendary Sesshomaru was the lord of the Western Lands in the feudal era. Local legends say that he was a revered dog demon who possessed great power and that his downfall was because of his soft spot for human women. What led storytellers to this assumption were the female, human bones that were found cradled in his remains. It seemed he died protecting a human girl. He died a very untimely death in a war that was waged against his castle. Some claim that this war was waged against the Western Manor because of a priestess that Sesshomaru held dear. It is said that he would not have died had the priestess not abandoned him in the final battle."

Kagome's voice faded away as she watched Sesshomaru's face harden in contempt. Not knowing what to say, she said the only thing that seemed fit to such a situation, "Gomen…"

Kagome turned away in shame and when she turned back, he was gone. She looked for him all around the library, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome hurried home through the rain not bothering to open her umbrella. _'That article must be wrong! I would never leave you like that!' _She ran into her house and up the stairs. Bursting into her room, she found that it was untouched; everything was the way they'd left it. Scouring the house, she found no trace of him.

'_I've got to find him!' _Returning to her room, she changed back into the clothes that she'd first chosen for the trip. Frantically packing supplies, she ran out and exploded into the well house. She bumped into something warm and hard, effectively stopping her. Rough hands tightened around her upper arms and held her at arm's length.

Kagome looked up and into the face of a fuming dog demon. His eyes were red and a fierce scowl coloured his features.

"You will be the cause of my death, wench."

It was not a question; it was a statement, "Iie! Iie, I swear I won't! I won't leave you!" Kagome cried, tears streamed down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut. An image of Inu Yasha writhing in pain assaulted her and shaking her head violently, she cried out, "I wouldn't—I couldn't leave you! I love you!"

The hands binding her arms loosened and she opened her eyes cautiously. She looked up and she didn't see Sesshomaru, she saw Inu Yasha, pain evident in his beautiful golden eyes. Without thinking Kagome tipped her head upwards and pressed her lips softly to his. Pulling away, she hugged him tightly and whispered, "Never… I would never, _ever_ leave you…"

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, his stoic mask had completely disappeared and he was at a loss. He disregarded his stunned mind and did what his body told him to; he hugged her back. He leapt backwards and into the well. A soft blue light engulfed the two and as soon as they were out, he summoned his youkai cloud and flew at breakneck speed to his castle, all the while holding her tightly to his chest.

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt air rushing through her hair. Her vision cleared and where she expected to see Inu Yasha, she saw his brother instead. Her heart pounded faster and faster until she thought that it would break through her ribs. _'I just told Sesshomaru that I love him…' _Afraid to see his reaction, she gazed out at the passing landscape far below them.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko, from what he could tell, her heart was thundering and her face burned. Her arms were still tight around him. In Sesshomaru's head, her words repeated over and over again, _'I wouldn't—I couldn't leave you! I love you!'_

* * *

_A/N) Ouuu, the L word!_


	21. Impatience and Contemplation

_Review Replies_

**fictionluvr :** You're just going to have keep reading and find out! :)

**llebreknit :** And the plot thickens!

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Impatience and Contemplation**

The villagers waved goodbye to the group of four and thanked them for all their help.

Sango looked at each of her fellow travellers in turn. They all looked either tired or fed up. She stopped walking and sighed, "How much longer is it going to take to get to Sesshomaru's castle? I'm getting tired of this."

Everyone else halted and stared at her incredulously, she normally wasn't one to complain. Inu Yasha's face hardened and Miroku smiled sympathetically, "Sango—"

"You can ride Kirara if you're so tired," Inu Yasha snapped heatedly.

Sango scowled with unexpected anger. Just as she opened her mouth to retort, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare, and for a second, she saw Kagome and her words faltered. After a second she noticed subtle differences and she remembered that this was Kayo, not Kagome.

Snapping her jaw shut, she turned away from Kayo in disgust. She was disgusted with herself for being so impatient and irritable. Frowning she continued to walk, not saying another word.

Miroku eyed Sango's retreating figure; he knew that her foul mood was a result of Kagome's extended absence. If Kagome were here, Sango would be as agreeable as Kagome herself. He sighed inwardly, Sango was right; he was getting tired of this as well. They were not travelling fast enough, what if by the time they reached Sesshomaru's castle, Naraku had already attacked and won? Then they would have traversed the great distance for nothing.

Inu Yasha growled to himself about lazy humans, but remained silent. He didn't want to argue now when everyone was already in a bad mood. He stalked after Sango with Miroku and Kayo trailing close behind, immersed in thoughts of leaving them all behind. _'It would be so much easier if I just left them all behind and went to Sesshomaru's castle all by myself.'_

Inu Yasha knew he couldn't do that though. Kagome was their friend too and they wanted to save her just as much as he did. _'She's more than just a friend to me though,' _he thought as he trudged behind the humans.

* * *

Naraku frowned to himself as his poisonous insects kept him updated about Inu Yasha's progress. The human wench was right. The group was moving too slow and his preparations were almost done. At this rate, they wouldn't reach Sesshomaru's castle in time for the attack and that wouldn't be as fun.

Another group of insects reported sightings of Sesshomaru and the miko. Naraku's frown morphed into a half-smirk, from what he was told, the Western Lord suspected nothing.

Naraku's musings were interrupted by a knock on his door.

He turned as the door slid open, "What is it Kohaku?"

The boy bowed before saying, "The humans have raided every village they could in this area. There are still not enough horses to go around."

Naraku eyed Kohaku, "Tell them to go further out. There must be more horses in the villages further away."

Kohaku bowed again and exited the room.

Naraku stared at the closed door, the boy had been invaluable to him so far, but his worth was nearing its end. After the war, Naraku would have gained possession of the miko and she would be able to detect the Shikon shards for him. The boy could be used to go gather the shards, but so could Kagura. Kohaku would be worthless and Naraku decided he would take the jewel shard from his body and kill him. After that, Naraku would have all the shards and the Shikon no Tama would be whole again. Then he would have all the power he wanted and he would be able to defeat the four lords and win control of Japan.

Everything was moving along perfectly.

* * *

Once the two arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru dropped the human off in her room and locked himself in his study. The thoughts that he'd banished to the back of his mind, pushed through and pestered him. Retreating to the deep recesses of his mind, Sesshomaru finally allowed himself to submerse himself in his thoughts.

'_She will be the death of me!' _What had that strange device said? That she would leave him when he most needed her? That she would betray him? A voice in the back of his head whispered that she had professed her love for him and humans did foolish things for love. _'She does not love me. She loves the hanyou.'_

Sesshomaru found himself trying to rationalize her impulsive behaviour. However he could not deny the desperate look that he'd seen in her eyes. _'What was that that ran through me when she kissed me?' _He tried to play it off as shock and anger but deep inside he knew that that wasn't it. It was something that he had thought he would never feel again. Not after what had happened last time.

'_What is this feeling within me?'_

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. He didn't know. He did not hate her and he felt more than just respect for her, he just didn't know how much more. The demon's teeth grit and his hand fisted involuntarily in his silvery hair when his mind flashed back to the moment her lips made contact with his. Never before had a human dared to do so much as touch him and all of a sudden, this one felt that she had the right to kiss him—him; the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru growled; she was tempting fate.

A knock sounded at the door and Sesshomaru glared at the door, trying to will away whoever was on the other side. He was not in the mood for entertaining.

Ignoring the door, Sesshomaru's mind snapped back to the matter at hand and he thought back to all the times he'd gazed upon Kagome with respect. _'I can't believe I actually respected her of all people.'_ Pacing impatiently, Sesshomaru tried to figure out what was going on in his head. Despite his dislike of humans, he could not deny that he enjoyed her company.

Persistent knocking interrupted his train of thought and Sesshomaru's eyebrows knit. Just as he was about to head for the door and bite his visitor's head off, the knocking stopped. Sighing inwardly, Sesshomaru stared out his large window and allowed his thoughts to return to the troublesome miko.

* * *

Kagome lie face down on her bed trying to sort out the mess her mind had become. She couldn't understand why her mind had shown her Inu Yasha and why this had prompted her to express her love for him.

'_What is going on? Inu Yasha betrayed me. He broke my heart a million times! How could I still have feelings for him?'_

An image of Sesshomaru's furious face appeared in her mind's eye and the details of the article flashed through her mind. She would be the cause of the great dog demon's death. _'No! I wouldn't ever do that!'_

Kagome's heart pounded heavily in her chest. _'I'm supposed to hate Sesshomaru. He took me away from Inu Yasha and my friends.' _However, Kagome knew that this was not true anymore. While he had taken her away from the group, he hadn't ever shown her anything but hospitality and respect. He had been threatening at times but he had never explicitly hurt her.

'_I can't let him die… I don't want him to die.' _

Kagome thought back to the panic and fear that had shot through her when she found that Sesshomaru had left her by herself in the library. She couldn't even explain to herself why she had run home so urgently. Words couldn't describe how badly she had wanted him to be in her room, safe and sound and waiting for her. _'I felt so empty inside when he left; like someone had torn out my lungs and I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted so reassure him so badly, to make him understand that I wouldn't leave him.'_

Her mind flashed back to how she had found him in the well room and how relieved she had felt.

With tears rolling down her cheeks she realized that she had fallen in love with the brother of the man who had hurt her countless times. She had fallen in love with a demon that lived in the past; a demon that would never love her back.

Kagome rolled onto her side and hugged a pillow. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was in love with Sesshomaru; she'd fallen head over heels for a demon lord. Kagome didn't understand how it'd come to this. A little while ago, she'd only had the slightest bit of respect for the man. Somewhere along the line, her feelings had snowballed and evolved to love.

A knock on the door caused Kagome to furiously wipe away her tears and force a cheery smile as she stumbled to the door. Sliding it open, she was surprised to see piercing grey eyes.

"Jin?"

Jin had sensed that something was wrong. As soon as she'd been informed of Kagome's return, she'd gotten up and gone in search of the two returnees. She'd tried to annoy Sesshomaru into opening the door to his study, but the man had the patience of a saint and she'd grown tired of knocking fruitlessly. Clearly, something was wrong. Usually, he would open the door and humour her, today, he had just ignored her. She'd given up and gone in search of Kagome. After fending off questions from Rin, Kiome and Kiara, Jin had hurried to Kagome's room alone.

One look at Kagome's face settled Jin's indecision; she was determined to find out what had happened. Deciding that being away from the castle would help Kagome open up; she took the human's hand and gently instructed her to follow along.

Before she knew it, Kagome was in the forest. She and Jin were alone and Jin had erected a barrier around the area where they were seated so that no one would be able to interrupt them.

"What's bothering you Kagome?" Jin asked softly.

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes as she stared at Jin, "It-it's Sesshomaru…"

"What did he do?" Jin asked, immediately on the defensive.

Kagome shook her head furiously, "Iie… iie… it's not him. It's me. I l-love him."

Jin's eyes widened and she stared at the human.

Kagome didn't trust herself to look up without tearing up at Jin's undoubtedly shocked expression, "I told him th-that I loved him…"

"And?"

"At least I thought I did."

Jin's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Kagome explained all that had happened in her time. How the article on the Internet had said that she would be the cause of his death—a betrayal from _her_ would lead Sesshomaru to the grave, how he'd left and how she'd run after him, desperately wanting to reassure him that she would never do anything to hurt him.

"When I found him… he was so mad at me…" she paused to sniff, "and when I looked up… I didn't see him. I saw Inu Yasha. It was Inu Yasha who I said "I love you" to… not Sesshomaru. But when I thought about it, I realized that I don't love Inu Yasha anymore… I love Sesshomaru. I'm so confused. I don't understand why I saw Inu Yasha when my heart is telling me that I love Sesshomaru. I don't know what to do." A fresh wave of tears was making its way down Kagome's cheeks when Jin hugged her.

"Kagome… Inu Yasha was your first love correct?"

"Hai."

"I heard about what happened… how he hurt you. Kagome you will never forget your first love. Memories of him will never go away."

"But-but why?"

"Because your heart is reminding you of what happened the last time you fell in love… sort of a warning I guess."

Kagome noticed the sad look in Jin's beautiful eyes. Right away Kagome knew not to ask how she knew, Jin was speaking from experience.

"And it hurts so much when you see their face after all you went through to forget all the good times you shared…" Jin continued, "It's so confusing and you don't know what to do…"

Kagome wondered what Jin had been through and knew that she was remembering it all right now. Just as she was about to say something, Jin smiled at her sadly and whispered, "You just have to get past it all."

"Jin…"

"He was my first love," Jin said, answering Kagome's unspoken question.

"What happened?"

Jin leaned back against a tree and stared at the sky, shaking her head lightly back and forth as if it was all too painful to repeat. After a while, she swung her gaze back to Kagome, "I let him go. When I found him again, he was like this… cold… ruthless… spiteful…" At the last word, her voice cracked and Jin grimaced.

Kagome stared at the female helplessly. She was in pain and there was nothing that she could do to help.

Suddenly, Jin stood, "We should go," she murmured.

Kagome nodded and stood obediently.

"Just promise me you won't make the same mistake I did."

Kagome faced Jin with tears in her eyes and nodded silently, "I promise."

Noiselessly, the pair made their way back to the castle. Both feeling that their bond had grown stronger and Kagome feeling more secure about her feelings for a certain demon lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed out at the grounds from the window in his study; Kagome and Jin were returning. From what he could tell, no words were being exchanged between the two. After all his deliberation, he'd concluded that he was unsure of his feelings for the human. He was sitting on the fence, as much as he hated people who sat on the fence, he had no choice. Whatever happened next would determine his feelings for the miko.

Sesshomaru turned away and thought back to the article that she'd found.

'_He died a very untimely death in a war that was waged against his castle.'_

"So…" he said to himself, "a war is going to be waged against the Western Manor in search of the girl… in that case… I should begin to prepare for this war."

Sitting down at his desk, the demon pulled out a sheet of parchment and writing utensils. In his elegant writing, he began a _To Do _list.

_To Do_

_-alert neighbouring lords_

_-send word to people who reside on the Western Lands_

_-ready the troops_

_-ready the weapons_

After some thought he added:

_-inform Kagome_

Sesshomaru quickly scribbled identical notes to the other three lords. Standing, he exited his study and stopped a servant.

"Have these delivered to the three lords immediately."

The servant bowed and was on his way. Sesshomaru looked down at his list and sighed. He'd have to alert every village and have all the villagers warned. Hailing another servant, he ordered him to send two soldiers to every village to warn the villagers and gather any able bodied men willing to fight.

'_Alright… that's two down… ready the troops…' _

Sesshomaru stopped two more servants and told one to gather a group of servants and have them begin preparing the weapons. He told the other servant to gather the troops and tell them to wait for him to come and prep them.

Looking down at the last item on his list, he pondered whether or not he should even bother to warn her. Deciding that he should, he followed her scent back to her room.

Knocking, he waited for her to open the door. A moment later, the door slid open and Jin greeted him with a meaningful look before circling him and leaving.

Slightly disturbed that he'd been too distracted to notice her scent mingling with Kagome's, Sesshomaru briefly wondered what the two had been discussing before he entered the room. Sliding the door shut behind him, he saw Kagome sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Approaching her, he stopped at the side of the bed, "Kagome… I apologize for my behaviour earlier."

Kagome stared at the demon lord, flushing a deep red and murmured, "It's okay, I understand," her eyes were glued to his. His eyes were no longer cold and emotionless; they seemed to be slightly warmer than before and sincere. Kagome smiled and said with more confidence, "It's okay."

Watching her face closely, Sesshomaru continued, "I'm choosing to believe your device… computer was it? I am preparing for a war."

Kagome was shocked, there _was_ going to be a war. She forced herself to nod and tried not to look to upset. "I promise I'll be there the entire time. I'll fight too… with you." Kagome gazed into his eyes shyly.

"You shouldn't… you'll hurt yourself," Sesshomaru said softly, looking away.

The girl realized that he didn't trust her completely yet. In a small voice she said, "Onegai… I won't leave you… I promise."

Sesshomaru turned back to her and gave her a look that said he wanted to believe her but experience had taught him otherwise.

Abruptly, Sesshomaru whirled and strode away, sliding the door shut behind him. He hurried away with a mind full of war prep and a certain miko.

* * *

_A/N) I sense mushiness from Sesshy! :o_


	22. Risky Business

_Review Reply_

**Britt-sempai :** You my dear reviewer are going to have to wait and see. Not much longer now and you'll know. :)

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Risky Business**

"So you'll do it?"

"I'm not sure. This is dangerous… what if we get caught?"

He knew that it was risky, that was exactly why he'd briefed all his men before he'd allowed them to go out and talk to others. He didn't need to be told again how incredibly perilous this plan was. "We won't get caught. By the time he realizes, it'll be too late. We'll have won. So… are you in?"

The man nodded hesitantly, "…I guess."

"Tell others about this. It'll increase your chance of surviving."

"Got it."

"Now go, before we're seen together and people get suspicious."

The man nodded and turned away.

A mop of light brown hair topped off the tan face and serious green eyes of Haru. He watched as the man scampered away. That was another one on his side, but that was still not nearly enough.

Haru glanced around and his eyes rested on one of his men approaching him inconspicuously. He walked toward him casually and together the two began wandering aimlessly. "What is it Ryu?"

Ryu gazed into the distance, "I just came to tell you that the others are making progress and a lot of the men are agreeing to join us…"

Haru sensed that there was more news. News that was not necessarily good news, so he gently prompted the man, "But…?"

"But Sai raised a good point earlier on. He said that the men might _say_ that they'll join us… but we have no guarantee that they actually will."

Haru chose his answer carefully, "Once the men see that we have powerful reinforcements, they will have no more doubts. Tell Sai that he need not worry."

Ryu nodded and retreated.

Haru frowned and pondered what Ryu had said. He was right of course, they didn't have any guarantee at all that these men wouldn't turn around and tell Naraku all about his little scheme; nothing to make sure that these men wouldn't back out at the last second and leave him and his handful of men to fight alone.

Haru saw another man he could "convert" walking alone so he quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and moved towards him.

He had no time for doubts; no room for mistakes.

* * *

Shrouded by the wispy clouds, Kagura observed the events happening on the ground from high above, undetected by the humans on the ground. She'd manipulated the wind to carry the voices of the men up to her.

'_So… this boy is going to rebel is he? Foolish is what he is. These humans will be no match for the demons that Naraku has working for him. This is suicidal. Perhaps I should report this to Naraku…' _

Kagura propelled her feather away from the human camp. She meandered above the trees, heading slowly for Naraku's residence.

'_Perhaps I shouldn't report this! This is the chance I've been waiting for! These humans might not be as stupid as I thought they were. If they're leaving our side, they're joining Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. If I were to join these miscreants, I might even get my heart back from Naraku. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.'_

Kagura's path altered and she flew out in the direction that Inu Yasha should be.

After flying at a high velocity for a while, the demoness finally spotted the group far below. They had made progress, but not nearly enough progress. They were still over a week away from Sesshomaru's castle and Kagura knew that Naraku was getting impatient. He would not wait.

'_But if Inu Yasha isn't there… then they might not win. I might not get my heart back; I might be stuck under Naraku's thumb forever!' _Kagura shivered at the thought, _'Maybe if Naraku were to send a demon to tell them that they're going too slow they would speed up…'_

Kagura sped back to Naraku and quietly entered his chambers. She waited for him to acknowledge her presence before speaking.

"Kagura? Is there something that I can help you with?" he asked in a smooth voice without looking up.

"I have some information about Inu Yasha."

"Mm?" Naraku turned to face her. This had caught his attention nicely. "What is it?"

"They are still quite a ways away from the Western Lord's castle."

"That's it?" Naraku asked, clearly disappointed.

"I think that we could get his group to reach the castle faster if they had some incentives. Perhaps if we were to tell them that the attack is to take place at noon four days from today?"

"Yes, yes, do that. Send the same demon from last time."

Kagura dipped her head before exiting the room. She found the demon and told him what he'd been assigned. The demon departed at once, leaving Kagura to her thoughts.

'_If I were to join Inu Yasha… I could get my heart back and then I would be as free as the wind. I wouldn't have to answer to anyone…' _Kagura's mild deliberations snowballed until she had no more doubts about what she had to do._ 'Naraku doesn't deserve to wield the power of the wind. I'm going to join Haru and Naraku will fall.'_

Kagura shut herself in her room and thought about how this was going to play out. She knew how big of a chance she was taking, but it was worth it. Anything would be worth the risk if she could just get her heart away from that vile demon.

* * *

Inu Yasha was suddenly alert, his nose shot into the air. A growl escaped his throat, "Naraku," was his only answer when his teammates looked at him quizzically.

Miroku cast a glance at the women before sprinting after Inu Yasha who'd set off at breakneck speeds following the scent.

Sango quickly changed into her demon slayer's outfit before she and Kayo leapt onto a transformed Kirara and flew after the males.

Inu Yasha stopped short at the foot of another destroyed village and a disgustingly familiar demon.

The demon cast a sideways glance at Inu Yasha before commenting, "What took you so long?"

Inu Yasha growled, "What do you want?"

The demon pretended to think about what to say until the rest of the group was pooled around Inu Yasha. Finally, he opened his mouth, "Naraku-sama has set a date for the attack and he thought that you should know so that you might grace us with your presence." The demon chuckled to himself before he continued; "He's going to attack the castle in four days at noon whether you're there or not."

Inu Yasha's pupils dilated as he stared at the demon. A sudden yelp from behind him caught his attention and he turned to find Kayo crumpled on the ground with a worried monk and a petrified demon slayer crouched next to her.

"Kayo! What's wrong?" Sango asked frantically. "Miroku, what's happening to her?"

"I think it's one of those headaches that Hao mentioned…" Miroku answered.

Inu Yasha muttered to himself about all the unnecessary risks the group had to face before turning back to the demon. He eyed the demon dangerously and unsheathed his sword. He would kill this annoying pest here and now.

The demon's eyes followed the hanyou's movements. He smirked at Inu Yasha's determined face, "Don't make me laugh mortal." He turned and cast one last glance at Inu Yasha. He was about to start fleeing when his eyes widened in shock.

As a stunned Inu Yasha watched, a thin line appeared, running from the demon's head straight through to his feet. Blood spurted from the cut and the demon abruptly split in two, his remains falling on opposite sides of the path.

Kayo was still writhing in pain on the ground. She was clutching her head and her teeth were clenched. Miroku was beside her doing everything in his power to help her.

Sango got up from the miko's side and slowly walked to Inu Yasha's side, watching the sight before her.

Amidst the shower of blood, there stood a figure wielding a dripping blade. The figure slowly began to approach the group.

* * *

His bright orange hair tussled and his green eyes upset, Shippo stomped into Kaede's hut. He was dirty, tired, disappointed and angry at himself.

The old miko who had been eating at the time, stopped at the noise and looked up. Spotting Shippo, she put down her bowl and eyed him quizzically, "Shippo? Is that you? Weren't you supposed to go with Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

Shippo's lower lip quivered pathetically, "I-I was! B-but they left too f-fast! I c-couldn't catch up to th-them! I even w-went after them for a while, b-but they were going too f-fast!"

The old miko was shocked, "You followed them? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

Shippo wiped at his eyes, "I know it was risky to follow them with all those demons out there… but Kaede-san, I had no choice! I had to follow my okaa-san. I had to make sure that she was okay!"

Kaede gazed at the kitsune sympathetically and lovingly picked a twig out of his hair. "There, there Shippo. I'm sure that Kagome is fine. Sesshomaru-sama hasn't hurt her yet so I'm certain that he won't hurt her at all." She offered the boy a smile of assurance.

He wiped away his tears and asked shakily, "Are you sure Kaede-san?"

"Hai, of course I am. Kagome is fine. She's perfectly safe and happy. Everything will be okay. She'll be okay."

* * *

Pain.

All she knew was pain; searing, pounding pain.

Pain that she'd never felt before.

Pain that had assaulted her so suddenly that she'd been caught totally off guard. Everything had dulled in comparison to the sharp, unbearable pain that she was feeling now. Her senses, her thoughts, her awareness, her surroundings; everything took a backseat to the crippling pain that had her sprawled on the floor, oblivious to everything around her.

Through the haze, she could hear rumbling. It was soft rumbling, barely loud enough for her to hear, but it was something. Perhaps if she concentrated on it, it would dull her pain. Despite the discomfort it caused her, she summoned the last dregs of her willpower and forced herself to focus on the rumbling through all the dizzying pain.

"_Kagome? Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!"_

Voices.

It wasn't just noise.

They were voices… calling her name.

Perhaps they knew she was in pain?

Maybe they were willing to help her?

Kagome worked to open her mouth and she tried to remember how to form words.

'_Help me! _

_I'm in pain! _

_Make it stop!_

_Help!'_

What came out though was a grunt and nothing else. No matter how hard she tried, her mouth wouldn't form words. All that came out was the grunts of pain.

More rumbling.

Kagome concentrated again. She wanted to know what was going on.

Would they be able to help her?

Would they be able to stop the pain?

"_What's going on?"_

"_I don't know! She just collapsed. I think she can hear us though. When I called out for her, she responded."_

"_I see. Is there anything you can do to help her?"_

She didn't hear the answer.

The pain was too much.

A cry escaped her mouth and her hands flew up to her head subconsciously, clutching it in hopes that that would stop her suffering.

Suddenly, the pain dulled slightly and Kagome felt herself regaining her reasoning senses.

A cool feeling washed over her and most of the pain spiralled away.

She tried to force her eyes open, but it was no use, her eyelids were just too heavy.

Soon she was aware of a heaviness advancing on her. There was no use in trying to escape it; it was coming from all around her. She didn't even have the energy to resist, so she didn't even try. She allowed it to consume her and her consciousness, pulling her into the peaceful, painless depths of slumber.

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

"Hai."

"She's no longer in pain?"

"Iie. I cast a sleep spell. She should be sound asleep by now."

* * *

_The darkness had melted into a scene and Kagome stood by, watching in horror. On an outcropping of rock, Sesshomaru and Naraku faced off. They flew at each other at inhuman speeds. They were moving so fast that all Kagome could see were two blurs._

'I should help… Sesshomaru could get hurt…'

_Suddenly a cry sounded and Kagome started, praying that it hadn't been Sesshomaru who'd cried out._

_Naraku was clutching his bloody shoulder and glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _'He's okay.'

_As she watched, Sesshomaru slowly approached a wounded Naraku when, suddenly, out of nowhere, Inu Yasha appeared. He didn't look as he normally did. His shirt was torn and his eyes were red. Scars tattooed his skin and he was covered in blood. Whether it was his own blood or not didn't seem very important at the moment._

'He's become a full demon!' _Kagome realized with a jolt._

"_Inu Yasha!" she called, beginning towards him._

_His head turned a fraction of an inch and when he spotted her, a crazed, murderous look entered his eyes._

_He dove for Sesshomaru and completely ignored Kagome's presence._

"_IIE! STOP INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed when she realized what was going on._

'He's going for Sesshomaru! No! Not now! Not when he's so close to finally killing Naraku!' _Out of pure instinct, Kagome nocked an arrow and aimed it at Inu Yasha's speeding figure. Just as she was about to release the arrow, she hesitated._

'If I shoot… Inu Yasha will be purified. He'll die. I… I don't want him to die! But… Sesshomaru!'

_Kagome struggled with herself. She couldn't decide whether or not to shoot. Unfortunately for her, that action would determine the fate of the Inu brothers. If she shot, Inu Yasha would be purified; if she didn't…_

'I shouldn't shoot. Sesshomaru can handle himself. He wouldn't leave himself unguarded long enough for Inu Yasha to land an attack.'

_Looking upon the scene before her told her otherwise. Sesshomaru's attention was completely focussed on Naraku. He paid no heed to anything around him. He didn't even notice his younger brother flying at him at a dangerous speed._

'I… I have to shoot!' _Kagome decided. Of all the risky and dangerous things she'd done, this was by far the riskiest and the most dangerous. She was about to shoot someone who was supposed to be on her side._

_As she was repositioning her bow, she noticed something. The scene had gotten further away._

'Hmm…that's odd.'

_As she watched, the arena got further and further away from her as if the area between her and the battle was being stretched._

_It was too late._

_Her grip on her weapon relaxed and the bow and arrow cluttered to the ground. She fell to her knees and watched as the scene played out._

_Sesshomaru finally noticed Inu Yasha and just as he was turning to block the attack from his brother, Naraku flew up behind him and impaled him with a poisonous tentacle._

_Sesshomaru froze in shock and tried to leap away, but Inu Yasha broke through his weakened defences. Together, Inu Yasha and Naraku attacked him repeatedly._

_Kagome caught the demon lord's gaze and was struck by the pleading look in his eyes. She watched as his expression hardened and a betrayed look entered his eyes. _'You are to blame for this,' _a voice whispered in her head._

_Inu Yasha stepped in between Kagome and Sesshomaru, breaking the eye contact. A deafening silence blanketed everything and Kagome heard a dull thud as Sesshomaru's body hit the ground. She was afraid to look, but when she finally did, she saw the lifeless face of the Western Lord. From his mouth trickled a thin trail of crimson blood._

"_IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open. She was staring at a white ceiling. She frowned. _'What's going on? Wasn't I just…?'_

She blinked and her eyes explored the view before her. It was just plain white. Turning her head, her heart froze. She was staring into the concerned, golden eyes of the man she'd just let down; Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

_A/N) I know, I know, short chapter. I was just tying up some loose ends._

_Review! :)_


	23. Reinforcements

_Review Replies_

**lunarcat12 : **Tehe yes, I liked the dream too. I enjoyed writing it :)

**Britt-sempai :** Keep reading :)

**llebreknit : **That's what would happen if she can't decide; the dream is a result of her indecision and confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Reinforcements**

A growl escaped Inu Yasha's throat. His grip tightened on Tetsusaiga as the figure approached.

As the group watched apprehensively, the figure sheathed the sword. The hazy outline of the person came into focus as he or she stepped closer and the blood settled.

It was a woman.

She was several inches shorter than Inu Yasha and her skin was pale in contrast to her other features. She had long, elegantly fluid, black hair that shone with a strange bluish lustre and sported numerous silver highlights flowing from her roots to her tips. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and extended well past her waist. Sharp grey eyes had bolts of sapphire shooting outward from her dark pupils to the edge of her irises. Her clothing was very similar to Sango's. It was skin-tight and black. It had intricate navy designs of swords entangled in vines embroidered on her heart and on her right ankle. Weapons hung at every available spot on the woman's body.

Inu Yasha growled again and pointed his blade at the female, "Who are you?"

She smiled. The smile was sincere. It held no hidden threat. "My name is Yue."

Miroku glanced up and froze when he saw Yue. _'She looks like Hao… I wonder if I should ask her about it…?' _Thinking better of it, he kept his mouth shut and turned his attention back to Kayo. She'd finally stopped writhing and lay still on the ground.

The pain dulled and eventually was gone altogether. Kayo opened her eyes and found herself staring at a blurry scene. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and now, she was staring at feet.

Slowly, she pushed herself up. Warm hands helped her up and looped around her waist to support her whilst standing. Turning her head, she smiled gratefully at Miroku before gazing at the scene before her.

Inu Yasha stood with his sword pointed at a woman that she'd never seen before. When she realized that the woman's aura was pure, Kayo breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha demanded.

Yue smiled again and gestured toward Tetsusaiga, "There's no need for this. I can assure you that I am no threat to you and your friends. I'm a friend not a foe."

Inu Yasha scowled untrustingly and didn't move Tetsusaiga.

The female continued, "My older brother, Hao, told me about you four." Her gaze flickered to Miroku, "He told me that you; monk; were the one to come to him and tell him of your predicament."

Miroku nodded, "He did not lie. I was the one who went to see your brother."

Sango placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder and giving him a meaningful look, murmured, "I think that you should put Tetsusaiga away now."

Inu Yasha gave her a hard look but grudgingly sheathed the Tetsusaiga. He crossed his arms and glared at Yue, "How do we know that you're not lying?"

"You don't," Yue replied curtly. She was not impressed by his insolence or the dirty looks he kept giving her.

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Her aura is pure. We can trust her," Kayo interrupted.

Yue's gaze shifted to Kayo. Her lips turned upwards in a gentle smile.

Inu Yasha's gaze remained untrusting, "So… Tell me… What brings you here?"

"I'm here to help," Yue informed him.

Inu Yasha's brow rose, "Help with what?"

Yue gave him a look, "Please. Don't play stupid. Help fight in the war. What else?"

Making sure that Kayo could stand on her own, Miroku let go of her and stepped forward. "Maybe you ought to let _me_ handle this?"

Inu Yasha glowered at Miroku but when Sango cleared her throat and Kayo coughed, Inu Yasha complied. He turned and went to stand next to Kayo.

Kayo noted that the half-demon's aura was thick with distrust and anger, but she kept quiet. Her hand found his and she squeezed it. His aura softened and Kayo smiled to herself.

"So Hao sent you?"

"Hai. He said that there are two possible outcomes to the war. One where Naraku would be killed and the world would be safe from danger and one where Naraku would win. The world would be a living hell if he won.

"So he sent me to help ensure that Naraku doesn't win. He sent me to tip the scales in our favour."

"But Yue… it's not a war. It's just a battle," Miroku said, his brow furrowing.

"It is a war. What is war but a series of battles that lead to one final battle that will determine the winner of the war? All the times your group has faced off with Naraku has been leading up to this. This is the final battle. It will determine the fate of the world. And if you lose…" She trailed off, leaving the rest to their imaginations.

'_Brother said that Naraku would win. If the Inu brothers are not helped and the war is allowed to continue on the track it's headed down, Naraku is sure to win. There's no doubt about it. Inu Yasha will not reach Sesshomaru's castle in time and when he does… it will not be enough. Kagome's abilities will fail, she will die. Sesshomaru will die in an attempt to save her and Naraku will win. That's why Hao sent me. If Naraku wins the war… it will be a bad thing not only for us… but for the entire world. We cannot allow that to happen. That's why Hao, Jin and I going to help out.'_

"So you're just here in case we lose?" Inu Yasha asked snidely.

"Hai," Yue answered smugly.

"Well we're not going to lose, so you can head on back to where you came from," Inu Yasha snapped.

Yue glanced at the hanyou and smiled sadly to herself, _'Ignorance is bliss young one.' _Aloud, she smirked and retorted, "I'm not about to leave the fate of the world in _your_ hands."

Before he could reply, she turned back to the houshi and said, "My brother is trying to find a way to transport us to Sesshomaru-sama's castle faster so that we can arrive on time."

"How did you know that…?" Sango inquired.

Yue smiled patiently at the demon slayer. "Hao can see the future remember?"

"Oh…" Sango's cheeks coloured.

"Hao requested that while we are waiting for him to arrive, we continue toward Sesshomaru's castle. Perhaps at a faster pace?"

"Hai, that makes sense," Miroku agreed.

Sango and Kayo murmured their agreement and Inu Yasha just scoffed and averted his gaze.

Yue smiled broadly and turning, began walking at a fast pace in the direction the group had been heading before they'd been sidetracked.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

A warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Hai, I'm fine."

Sesshomaru eyed the miko. An awkward silence ensued in which Kagome fidgeted under the demon lord's intense gaze and the latter seemed to be arguing with himself over something or other.

'_Her headaches have been getting worse. What if this happens during battle? …I might not be able to protect her if it does. I cannot allow her to fight.' _Sesshomaru's thoughts made him angrier and angrier; she absolutely could not be allowed to go into battle. How could she not see that she would be a liability? How could she not see that she was putting herself into danger?

Kagome noticed his expression becoming more and more serious, "What's wrong?"

"I cannot allow you to fight in this war," he said firmly.

Kagome's jaw tightened, "Why?"

"Because you are putting yourself in harm's way. It is not logical for you to go into battle given the frequency of these headaches."

"I promised myself that I would do this—that I would fight. I can't just back out now."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened, but he remained silent.

"And besides, everyone else is fighting! You, Kiome, Kiara, Jin, everyone, even _Jaken_ is going to fight. How is it fair that I have to sit here and do nothing but worry? I'm not going to stay behind and you can't make me," Kagome said, setting her jaw mulishly.

"We're all trained and experienced. _You_ on the other hand, are not."

"Jin has been training me and I _am_ experienced. I've fought with Inu Yasha remember? I've even fought against _you_. This fight is no less dangerous than any of _those_ fights."

This had hit a nerve and immediately after saying it, Kagome regretted it.

Sesshomaru scowled and leaned over her. His silvery hair brushed her face and he growled, "This is _not_ just a _battle_. This is a _war_. What makes you think that you'll survive a war?"

Kagome smiled. At one point of time, an angry Sesshomaru would've terrified her; not anymore. Her fingers reached up and tucked a few silvery strands of hair behind his pointed ear, "Because I know you'll protect me," she whispered.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. His scowl softened and he opened his mouth to reply. Before he could though, he heard soft footsteps in the hall approaching the room. His expression became guarded and his mouth snapped shut.

Sesshomaru straightened and headed to the door. Standing in front of the door, he paused and cast a glance at a blushing Kagome before exiting the room.

The footsteps belonged to a servant that stopped in front of him and bowed low.

"My lord," the servant greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded to the servant and he straightened up.

"A reply has arrived from the Southern Lady." He produced a roll of paper from inside his robes and handed it to Sesshomaru. It sported the crest of the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru took it and unfurled it carefully. It wasn't very long.

_Sesshomaru-sama,_

_ I am shocked and appalled by this news. What nerve! To attack the Lord of the Western Lands…that vile hanyou will pay. Due to your soldiers aiding mine in previous battles, I would be honoured to help you out in your time of need. My soldiers and I will arrive as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, Aki_

A smile planted itself on Sesshomaru's face. Aki had never been one for needless side talk. That was something her late husband enjoyed a whole lot more than she did.

Everything was falling into place.

Aki had agreed to fight with him and she would arrive within days.

Even if the other lords and ladies decided against sending troops, Aki's and his alone would be enough to secure a victory.

Unless Naraku's numbers were greater than he anticipated.

Forcing himself to not think about that, Sesshomaru thought about how the Eastern and Northern Lords would most likely provide assistance.

Sesshomaru smirked; Naraku would be no match for the greatest armies in Japan fighting alongside one another.

Finally, he noticed that the servant who'd delivered the message was still standing in front of him. The Western Lord looked down at him, "There's something else?" He asked.

The servant grew nervous under the scrutiny of his lord. He bowed again before speaking, "Hai. There's more. The squad leaders are ready. They are waiting for you in the armoury."

The corners of his mouth slipped up a notch and he said, "Dismissed."

The servant bowed yet again before scurrying off.

'_Everything is moving along even smoother than I expected. Well… except for maybe Kagome wanting to fight… I can deal with her later.'_

His mind already coming up with battle tactics, Sesshomaru made his way through his castle and toward the armoury where his soldiers were waiting for him.

* * *

_A/N) Just so you know, Jin, Hao and Yue are siblings, got some confusion about that. :P_

_Is it just me or does Sesshy sound worried?_


	24. Purity

_No review replies today BUT a very special thanks goes out to **DemonDeReves** for the wonderful idea._

_Thank you. You were the inspiration for this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Purity**

He double checked all his supplies until finally, he was satisfied that he wasn't forgetting anything. Hao mounted the magnificent beast and making sure that the others were paying close attention, took to the skies.

* * *

The hot sun had not faltered for an instant; it had beat down mercilessly upon the weary travellers all morning. Nonetheless, they didn't complain. They no longer had as long as they needed to reach Sesshomaru's castle; they no longer had any time to waste.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

They just kept walking quietly at the fast pace that Yue had set.

Suddenly she stopped. Yue's nose twitched and she turned around.

The group stopped walking and followed her gaze to find three beasts soaring through the sky toward them.

"What's that?" Sango asked bewildered.

Yue squinted and made out a figure on top of one of the creatures. She recognized the silhouette and jumping up and down, waved.

The group waited patiently as the creatures flapped their great wings and sailed toward them with the graceful fluidity of silken scarves slipping through spread fingers.

Despite the enormous distance between them, the beasts landed before the group within a matter of minutes and folded their wings.

The glorious beasts towered over the group, their bodies larger than several huts stacked upon each other. They were all different shades of green; from a bright, vibrant green to a dull, dark green. Jade coloured scales adorned their bodies, reflecting the light of the sun in a brilliant show of colour. They each had two ivory horns protruding from their heads just above their large ears. Long snouts overhung wide jaws with mouths that resembled thin slits travelling from jaw to jaw. Rows of vicious teeth could be seen every time the creatures opened their mouths. Overall, it would have been a terrifying sight had it not been for their kind, green eyes. They shone with an intelligence one would only have thought possible of humans.

Off one of the creature's back stepped Yue's revered brother; Hao.

"Ah, Hao-sama; how good to see you again," Miroku greeted.

Hao's regal features split into a kind smile, "The same goes to you Miroku-san." Hao greeted everyone in the group in turn, his eyes lingering on Kayo with an unreadable expression in his eyes. No doubt Kayo would pick it up though.

"Brother! I thought you'd never come! The humans were getting tired."

"Please forgive me for the delay, but I had to work out a deal with these three," Hao said gesturing toward the three creatures.

Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow, "And _what_ exactly are they? Demons?"

Hao smiled at his distrust and ignorance, "Well… I suppose you could argue that they are a breed of demons, but they are more commonly referred to as dragons."

"Dragons?" The question arose mutually from Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kayo.

Sango's eyes had widened with something that looked like recognition as she stared at the three magnificent beings. She'd heard of them as a child, but had never really believed that they were real even after that little incident. Sango knelt on one knee and inclined her head toward the three dragons.

Inu Yasha watched in amazement and one of the dragons stepped forward, touched his snout to the top of Sango's head and stepped back.

Sango smiled and arose. She found liquid green eyes watching her as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the dragon's massive haunch, "Greetings Great One."

The dragon bobbed his head and sent a burst of air through his nose to acknowledge her words.

"Sango…?" Miroku said, not bothering to voice his question, sure that it was fairly obvious.

"My mother used to tell me stories of dragons when I was a child… and once, I encountered this very dragon," Sango replied, tenderly stroking the smooth scales of the dragon.

"Really?" Miroku asked quirking an eyebrow. "Care to share what happened?"

"I was but a child when it happened. Even after, I didn't believe that it'd really happened. After all, who else had ever seen a dragon?" Sango began.

The dragon watched her curiously as if contemplating something.

"I had accompanied my father on one of his demon slayer missions and I had gotten into an argument with Father about whether I could participate in the battle. He still thought I was too young. This angered me greatly for I was the strongest child in the village, why should I not be allowed to fight? So I left the group. I had only meant to go away for a little while to give them a little scare. I found a stream and as I sat there sulking, I fell asleep. I was awakened by the splattering of water on my face and a horribly powerful gust of air.

"When I looked about, it was dark and I couldn't remember where I was. I was cold, lost and hungry. I didn't know what to do. I began wandering through the woods and suddenly I heard a ferocious growl. Lightning flashed and red eyes glinted in through the trees. Frightened, I turned and ran in the opposite direction. I tripped over an overgrown root and as I stumbled to get up, something grabbed my ankle. I turned and stared up into the terrible crimson eyes of a demon. I closed my eyes preparing to die when the pressure on my leg disappeared. I opened my eyes and above me stood a great magnificent creature…"

Sango stopped and rubbed the scales of the dragon and looked at it fondly, "You saved my life that day and I'm forever indebted to you for that."

The dragon exhaled softly and lowered its head slightly to show that it understood.

"After that, he led me back to my father. When I turned to say thank you, he'd disappeared." Sango looked the dragon in its eye and murmured, "Thank you."

The dragon bobbed its head in acknowledgement.

The group stood in silence pondering Sango's story while she eyed the dragon adoringly.

"Wait… what's so special about dragons?" Inu Yasha asked confusedly. "And how exactly are they going to help us reach the castle faster? Kirara can fly too."

"That's a good question, Inu Yasha," Hao began. He gazed around the circle of friends before continuing. "You see, dragons are not ordinary demons. They're the most revered, the most feared, the most powerful, the strongest and so on. On top of all that, they're immortal _and_ they rule the four elements; fire, earth, air and water. These are a few from the Earth Clan. They've agreed to help us reach Sesshomaru-sama's castle."

"Agreed? To what terms?" Miroku asked, picking up on the slight implication.

Hao's eyes rested on the monk and he answered casually, "The death of the demon known as Naraku."

"But how could Naraku possibly be a threat to immortals?" Sango asked, puzzled.

"Many ways," Hao answered gravely.

Sango opened her mouth to inquire further when she thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut.

Miroku glanced between the two and then asked, "So… how far did they agree to take us?"

"They agreed to carry us halfway to Sesshomaru-sama's castle," Hao stated, eyeing the dragons admiringly.

"Enough wasting time," Yue said, "Everyone choose a dragon and get on it. We don't have any more time to waste."

Murmurs of agreements arose and the dragons lowered themselves further so that the mortals could mount. Sango and Miroku mounted the dragon that'd saved Sango all those years ago, while Hao and Yue made themselves comfortable on the dragon Hao had been sitting on before and Inu Yasha and Kayo sat carefully on the third dragon.

A low growl escaped Hao's dragon's mouth and all three set off in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

Even before Sesshomaru opened the door and entered, he could feel the anticipation mounting. The soldiers were all eager to get going. The demon lord opened the door and the room quietened at once. Only his squad leaders were present, and they weren't as thoughtless as the soldiers.

Sesshomaru surveyed the scene. His squad leaders were all seated comfortably at the large table in the room. They bowed their heads when they saw him; Sesshomaru nodded in response. He went and stood at the head of the table.

"Men, it has been a while since we were last gathered. I hope you have all kept yourselves in shape?" he began confidently.

"Hai."

"Of course sir."

"Definitely."

Similar murmurs of agreement radiated throughout the room.

"Good. Well then I can get straight to the point. We are about to go to war. It has been many, many years and I know that your skills might be a little rusty, but sharpen them up and get the soldiers ready. Make sure that everyone is prepared. This is the biggest threat we've ever faced and you need to give it your all.

"I'm sure that many of you are familiar with the name Naraku?" At the sight of nods, Sesshomaru continued, "He's the one who has challenged us and backing him is a vast army of ruthless demons. An army that hopes to annihilate the Western Lands; destroy all that we've worked so hard to build and to protect. Are you going to let him kill all the families that depend on you; that look up to you? Are you going to let him defile the purity of the Western Lands?

"Are you going to be defeated by the scum of Japan? Are you going to allow other soldiers to look upon you with pity and disgust?" Sesshomaru saw all the men in the room getting riled up and he stopped so that they could voice their agreement.

A roar filled the room and Sesshomaru knew that he needn't continue. They agreed with him fully.

"Well then, go and alert the soldiers. I'm giving you three days to get them prepped. Have them ready to fight four days from now. And remember that Naraku can attack at any time. Don't let your guard down. The people of the Western Lands are depending on you. Don't let them down." Sesshomaru inclined his head to show that he was done and turned and exited the room. Even as he turned the corner, he heard the loud cheering of the men and their chairs scraping as they rose.

A satisfied smirk unfurled across his features, _'This is going to be fun.'_

Sesshomaru made his way back to Kagome's chambers and boldly strode into the room. He froze when he saw that the room was empty except for Kiara who was tidying things up.

"Where is Kagome?" he demanded.

"She's with Jin," Kiara answered promptly.

Sesshomaru's good mood immediately crumpled, _'Damn! I should've known she would do something like this!'_

Scowling, Sesshomaru began toward the training chambers.

* * *

"And that, is how you release a powerful amount of purification energy without depleting too much of your strength," Jin said calmly. "Now, I know that you've been told that purification powers would purify all demons within range, but the miko can set limits so that if she's a demon herself, or if she has a demon ally she wishes to protect, then she can. But creating those barriers is extremely difficult and demand full concentration. It takes years to be able to do this without complete concentration and even then, mistakes are made. Therefore you mustn't be distracted. You must always have perfect concentration otherwise you pose a formidable threat to your non-human allies. One slip up and you might never see your friends again. I will demonstrate for you. Watch carefully, for afterwards, you are to do the same."

Kagome nodded and trained her eyes on Jin. She had to watch and do it perfectly herself, otherwise Jin would be purified.

"Ready?" Jin asked, her eyes closing.

Kagome nodded again and replied, "Ready."

Jin's grey-blue eyes snapped open and began glowing a sharp red colour. From experience, Kagome knew that it was too late to stop her now. She watched calmly, trying not to move much so that she wouldn't disrupt Jin's concentration.

* * *

Sesshomaru rounded a corner and came into sight of the training room door. He scowled when he felt the pulses of pure energy on the door. There were seals on the door.

'_If they think that they can keep me out with these puny seals, they're sadly mistaken,' _Sesshomaru thought with a fierce scowl.

He stormed up to the door and forced it open, demolishing all the seals that'd been placed on the door.

Before him were what—or rather who he'd expected; Kagome and Jin.

They were facing each other with Jin facing away from him.

Kagome frowned at the sudden noise and froze when she saw bits of paper floating to the ground. They were the seals that Jin had placed on the door.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over Jin's glowing shoulder and saw Sesshomaru at the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he caught sight of the writing on a torn seal. They weren't meant to keep him out, they were meant to keep whatever was inside from reaching the inhabitants of the castle.

His anger dissolved into confusion. What could possibly be strong enough for the mikos to need to put seals on the door? All of a sudden, he felt as if he were being suppressed and his youki flared; resisting it.

He looked up and froze when he saw a faint glow surrounding Jin. It was growing stronger and the feeling inside him was growing more painful.

'_Move!' _His mind screamed, _'MOVE!' _He tried to move; tried to escape, but he could no longer move. It was as if the purification powers had him in their grasp and didn't want to let him go.

His vision was going white and the faint buzzing in his ears got louder and louder.

Kagome's mind finally started functioning again and a scream escaped her mouth, "IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_A/N) And if that wasn't enough, we got some exciting stuff coming up next chapter ;)_


	25. Trust

**Chapter 25 - Trust**

White.

Everything was white.

It all blended together until things were indistinguishable.

This all happened after the piercing scream that had filled the air. He'd felt his guards failing and then this… whatever _this_ was.

'_So this is how I'm going to die eh? I didn't expect this…' _A sudden urge to laugh consumed him; it was all just so ironic. He'd wanted to protect the human miko from the war and now it was because of her that he was being purified; because of her that he was dying.

Seeing Sesshomaru's surprised eyes lose focus, Kagome sprang into action. Running forward, she dodged Jin and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground. Landing in the hall, Kagome clamped her eyes shut in concentration and hugged the demon tightly, hoping her body would be enough to shield him from Jin's energy.

Unbeknownst to her, pure pink light emanated from the girl. It encased her and Sesshomaru and continued to spread over the training room doorway to protect the other demons in the castle.

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Kagome hugged the Western Lord closer.

* * *

Jin felt a powerful energy rivalling her own and realized that it must be Kagome's. Shocked, she realized that something must be wrong. Jin hastily recalled all of her purification powers.

The glow around Jin faded; Kagome wasn't in front of her anymore. Confused, Jin looked around and noticed a bundle on the ground in the hallway.

The demoness frowned when she noticed the ripped seals on the ground. Jin stepped toward the door and was astonished to find that she couldn't go through; there was a barrier in place.

"Kagome! Kagome, it's over!" Jin called out.

Kagome heard someone calling her name and opened her eyes cautiously. Her mind had felt Jin's power receding and she recognized the safety that came along with that realization. Sitting up, Kagome looked back into the training room and saw Jin standing at the door. "Jin!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Sesshomaru," Kagome answered glancing down at the fallen lord.

"Take down this barrier and let me take a look at him."

"Barrier? What barrier?"

Jin was stunned; had this human just created a barrier this strong without realizing it? Just how powerful was she? "This one," Jin said demonstrating by pressing her hand against the barrier and letting Kagome see how the pads of her fingers flattened as if pressed against glass.

Kagome looked back at her blankly. She remembered learning this, but her mind pulled a blank.

Jin sighed, "Close your eyes, breathe and feel your surroundings with your mind. You should feel the energy of the barrier, pull it back into yourself."

Kagome nodded and followed her directions closely, she was right, Kagome could feel the faint hum of energy covering the doorway and trapping her teacher inside the large room. Breathing deeply, Kagome retracted the energy and felt it flowing back into her. Before opening her eyes, she did another mental scan to make sure that she hadn't left any behind; she hadn't.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jin in front of her. Wordlessly, they females knelt down by the demon lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes were open but unblinking. His previously liquid gold eyes were empty and lacking their usual shine. Furrowing her brow, Kagome checked his pulse; it was faint, but there.

"Call Sora-san," Kagome ordered Jin, "I'll stay here and try to wake him up."

Jin sent Kagome an unreadable look before she nodded and took off to find the healer.

Kagome glanced down at Sesshomaru and gently stroked his frozen face. _'Please be alright… Please be alright…' _Kagome felt a feeling of dread fill her gut. What if he was really gone? What would she do? What would _anyone_ do? The Western Lands would fall for sure without Sesshomaru fighting. Kagome's eyes closed as she realized how much she needed him and what it would mean if he died. _'Stop! Stop thinking like that! He's going to pull through… he has to.' _

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Jin's voice.

"—and now he's just lying there. We didn't know what to do, so we thought maybe you'd know."

Kagome shifted to the side as Sora and Jin rushed to the scene.

"Lady Kagome," Sora nodded to her respectfully.

Too worried to do anything but nod at the healer, Kagome's gaze flew back to Sesshomaru.

Sora seated himself next to Kagome and lifted his hands above Sesshomaru's chest. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Sora's fingers became illuminated with a soft glow.

A sharp frown etched itself onto Sora's delicate features. He turned sharply to Kagome, "Someone attempted to _purify_ him?" Sora asked with rising anger and disgust barely hidden behind a quickly failing calm façade. How dare someone try to harm the Western Lord?

Kagome was taken aback by the demon's sudden anger. Suddenly she was very aware that she was the only human present in the castle besides Rin. She gazed into Sora's narrowed eyes and said confidently, "It was an accident."

Sora struggled to contain his fury; it wouldn't be a good idea to snap at the miko, she was, after all, still Lord Sesshomaru's guest. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a guilty voice.

"It wasn't her."

Sora whipped around and stared at Jin; all his anger replaced with shock. "Jin?"

"She's right. It was an accident. I was training Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama opened the door which destroyed the seals. Kagome saved his life."

Sora's eyes widened. He turned back to Kagome who was looking away. "Forgive me Lady Kagome. I was mistaken." Sora bowed his head and stayed like that until she acknowledged him.

"It's okay Sora-san. I forgive you. Just please… help Sesshomaru."

Sora nodded, not missing the lack of the proper honorific, so the rumours were true; there _was_ something going on between the demon lord and his guest. Closing his eyes, Sora pressed his glowing fingers to his lord's chest and inhaled deeply.

A hand reached over and squeezed Kagome's. Looking up, Kagome saw Jin solemnly staring at Sesshomaru's unmoving body. Kagome caught a flash of desperation in her eyes before the demoness turned and smiled at her.

Kagome felt a fluctuation from the power flowing from Sora and when she looked back, Sesshomaru was sitting up with an unreadable expression on his face. Tears of happiness surged to Kagome's eyes, "You're oka—"

"Come to my office immediately. I'll be waiting."

Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was gone.

Everyone was shocked.

Sora recovered first, "Excuse me ladies, I must tend to other patients," bowing, he turned the corner and left toward the infirmary. _'That was proof enough. Something is definitely going on between Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama.'_

Jin and Kagome finally snapped out of it and stood up slowly.

"You should go," Jin stated.

Kagome's cheeks acquired a pink tinge and looking into Jin's eyes, she smiled shakily and nodded. Turning, Kagome carefully made her way to Sesshomaru's office.

Standing outside his office door, Kagome lifted her hand to knock. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She hesitated, what if he blamed her?

Maybe she shouldn't go and pretend she hadn't heard him.

Too late.

The door swung open and she was pulled inside. The door closed and locked behind her.

The breath was knocked out of her as she was pushed up against the wall staring into the deep golden depths of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't fight," he growled.

Kagome diverted her gaze, "I know… and I'm sorry."

Sensing there was more, Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"But I can't let everyone go off and fight while I sit here and do nothing but worry. This war is my fault so I'm _not_ going to let you fight alone. I—"

A soft touch on her cheek stopped her words. Kagome stared; his eyes had softened and he looked amused.

Sesshomaru's fingers trailed into her hair and stopped there, looking down at the miko affectionately, he whispered, "I change my mind." He hadn't forgotten about the article, he just chose to trust her when she'd said that she wouldn't betray him.

Kagome's brown eyes widened, "Are… are you sure?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's lips went up a notch. He gazed at her fondly before the smile became forced and he said, "I still don't think you should… but… I trust you to stay alive."

Colour rose to Kagome's cheeks and she was overwhelmed with happiness. She was allowed to fight! A warm feeling filled her and without another thought, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mind was a jumble of thoughts flashing by so fast and he was too stunned to keep up; he felt as if he were lagging.

'_She's hugging me._

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_A war is about to begin._

_She's human._

_I want to kiss her._

_She's so soft._

_Kagome…_

_What should I do?_

_I want to kiss her._

_Naraku will be here soon._

_She saved me._

_I want to kiss her._

_I was almost purified._

_I want to kiss her._

_I want to kiss her.'_

This thought resonated within his head overpowering his restraint and his reason. Underlying this thought was confusion and conflict. She was a human and it would be wrong… but he wanted to kiss her. Making up his mind, he silenced all his conflicting thoughts.

'_Just to see how it feels…'_

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back a little. He looked deep into her warm brown eyes and drew her closer.

Her heart was beating at break-neck speed and Kagome's face was flushed. What was he doing? _'He's going to kiss me.' _The thought sent butterflies whizzing through her to bang around erratically in her stomach. Despite this, Kagome stared into the beautiful golden orbs of the demon standing before her. Smiling softly, Kagome let her eyes drift shut. _'Sesshomaru…'_

She felt something soft and smooth graze the skin of her lips and Kagome's heart went into hyper speed. She was sure that he could hear it. A warm feeling spread through her and she didn't know what overcame her, but she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer; deepening the kiss. This was pure ecstasy; the feel of his built body against hers set her senses on fire. She thought; smelt; saw; felt; heard; and tasted only him.

What was meant as an experiment; a friendly kiss; turned into something more when he felt her fingers gripping his hair. Something inside him came alive and he wrapped his arms around her; deepening the kiss further. He made the heated kiss last as long as he possibly could before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. Breathing hard, he whispered huskily, "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

_A/N) Ouu, kiss! Finally._

_Review! :)_


	26. The Calm before the Storm

_Review Reply_

**sunkissedkelsey :** Awwh, thanks :) And don't worry about all the questions, I love 'em. 1) Yes, it will definitely be as happy an ending as I can make it. I love happy endings :). 2) That's a secret! :o Cliffy, you have to read on to find out. :). 3) If I answered that, it would ruin the ending :o. Can't do that now can I? It'll be good though.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - The Calm before the Storm**

It had been two days. They'd been travelling for two days and the result was that they could now see Sesshomaru's castle looming in the distance. The majestic dragons were going as fast as they could and the ground whizzed by far below.

At noon, the dragons landed and the crew dismounted. They all bowed their heads in respect and watched the dragons lift off.

As soon as they took to the skies, the group turned and wordlessly hurried in the direction of the Western Palace. They didn't have a second to lose.

* * *

Naraku sat alone in his chambers staring out the window. Everything looked as it should, the grass was green, the skies were blue and the leaves danced in the soft winds. Naraku smirked, this peace wouldn't last. After he defeated Sesshomaru and gained possession of the miko, the world would bend to his will.

Naraku watched as a small group of Saimyosho soared toward him. They stopped just inside his window and updated him on the situation.

Five minutes later, he knew everything that was going on. _'So… the dragons of the Earth Clan are helping Inu Yasha? Hmm. No matter. They will not fight; it would go against their values and disturb the balance. They couldn't risk that; it's their sacred duty to protect the balance. After I've defeated Sesshomaru, I will make the dragons suffer. I will conquer them as well. The legendary Hao and Yue are fighting… which means their sister Jin will no doubt be fighting as well. Hmm… I'll just have to take care of them first.'_

Naraku sent the Saimyosho to call Kagura and Kanna to his chambers. Within minutes, he was prepping them. "Kagura, it seems that their forces might be stronger than we expected. You are to guide your wave to defeat most of the fighters first. Take care of Hao, Jin and Yue."

Kagura gasped, "Those three are going to be fighting?"

Naraku nodded solemnly.

"It'll take a lot more than what you're giving me to defeat them!"

Naraku eyed her, "If you are unable to defeat them, at least keep them distracted. I will handle Sesshomaru and after he's defeated, the rest will fall easily."

Kagura nodded and kept her head down. No need to show Naraku the treasonous expression on her face.

"Kanna, I'm going to let you decide when to attack. I want you to hide your whole force's demonic aura. When it looks like we need help or are in a situation where a victory is imminent, then you are to attack."

Kanna nodded submissively and murmured, "Yes Naraku-sama."

Kagura growled inwardly, Kanna made her look so bad.

"Go now and check to see that you and your forces are fully prepared," Naraku ordered.

As the demonesses left his room, he exited the room as well. Going down the opposite hallway, Naraku walked through his grounds. Everyone seemed ready to fight. Each and every human had his own horse and seemed eager to get going.

'_Yes! Yes! We're ready to go! Now all we have to do is wait; two more days until the attack. We'll set out in the morning and reach by noon. Sesshomaru's castle will fall once and for all!'_

From the corner of his eyes, Naraku noticed a nervous-looking group of men headed by a confident green-eyed teen. The teen was staring at him thoughtfully. He ignored it as pre-battle jitters. After all, what else could it be? His plan was too perfect to fail; and it wouldn't.

* * *

She hadn't seen him since they'd kissed.

**Flashback**

"_Don't make me regret this."_

_Kagome stared into his deep golden eyes with a dark blush colouring her cheeks. He was staring her affectionately. His words hadn't been a threat; they'd been a plea. He looked at her seriously, this was no longer just play; this was war and if she wanted to fight, she had to stay alive._

_Kagome nodded blankly. Her mind was fuzzy and not one coherent thought was present._

_Sesshomaru smirked and gently moved a few stray strands of hair away from the human's flushed face. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Sesshomaru remembered that he'd forgotten to lock the door. Looking back at the miko, he brushed his lips against hers and was gone._

_Jin threw open the door to a blushing and flustered Kagome. She was alone. Jin smiled to herself; Sesshomaru's scent was all over her. A knowing smile spread across her perfect features. "Now that you're sure that he's okay, shall we continue training?"_

**End Flashback**

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome train of thought was interrupted by Jin's impatient voice. She smiled sheepishly at Jin's irritation.

"That's the third time today! Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Kagome flushed and shook her head vehemently, "No!" Jin wouldn't be happy knowing what her mind drifted to when she should be focussing on training.

Jin sighed. She already knew what—or rather who was on the girl's mind and she couldn't really blame her, especially after the incident two days ago. That night, Sesshomaru had approached her and told her what he'd told Kagome; that he was letting the human fight and therefore it was up to Jin to teach her everything she needed to know to survive the war. She couldn't do that if her pupil kept zoning out. If anything happened to the miko, it would be Jin's neck, no one else's.

"Listen Kagome, I know it's hard, but you must stay focussed. I _have_ to teach you everything I can. I don't think you understand the enormity of all this… we're going to _war_ in two days time! Now focus!"

Kagome cringed; she knew she was right… but it was just so hard to keep her thoughts away from a certain silver-haired lord. Suddenly, thoughts of school and learning about the Great War flashed through her mind and she cringed again. War was a horrible thing that resulted in nothing but mindless bloodshed, "Gomen… I'll focus."

Jin smiled, "Good," she went right back to teaching Kagome; they didn't have a minute to lose. Not if they wanted to win.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around and eyed whoever was calling him; it was Jaken. "What is it Jaken?"

The toad demon presented two scrolls and explained, "These just came for you."

Sesshomaru took the scrolls and asked, "Where's Rin?"

"She's with Kiome and Kiara."

Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed Jaken.

The Western Lord made his way to his office and shut the doors. Sitting down, he quickly skimmed through the scrolls. It was just as he'd expected, the remaining two lords and ladies had agreed to help. Thankfully, the responses were short and sweet, both the Northern and Eastern Lords understood the magnitude of the situation and didn't bother with useless flowery language.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Sesshomaru placed the two letters on top of Lady Aki's letter.

They would arrive soon; they'd said that they were already on the way. Lady Aki would arrive tomorrow or the day after and the rest would arrive soon enough.

The reality of the war finally set in and Sesshomaru realized that in order to preserve order in the Western Lands, he had to do a lot more. Finding Jaken, the lord put him in charge of supervising soldiers. He himself left the palace to make sure that his subjects were safely out of harm's way. They'd provided him with many soldiers; to the point where only women, children, elderly and the ill were left. He felt obliged to check on them.

* * *

_A/N) Building up to the war.. Reveiw. :)_


	27. Release

**Chapter 27 - Release**

Night fell over the weary travellers and their feet became heavy. They'd been travelling all day non-stop at a fast pace. The humans dragged their feet behind the eager hanyou leading the way.

"Inu Yasha! Stop! We're all tired! I know you want to get to Kagome as soon as possible but we won't be able to fight if we continue like this," Miroku pleaded.

Inu Yasha scowled angrily and whirled around forcing everyone to skid to a halt. His eyes were the epitome of anger and desperation, "Fine! Go to sleep!" he screamed before stalking off.

"We'll set up camp. Kayo, you should go," Sango said worriedly. The group was used to this by now; it was becoming a nightly ritual.

Kayo looked around at the group before she hurried after the upset half-demon. Seeing a fiery blue emotion near the ground, she approached carefully. Kayo kneeled in front of Inu Yasha and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't look up, Kayo gently lifted his chin and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Inu Yasha… we need to sleep. We're not all as powerful as you. I promise that tomorrow we'll all get up extra early… just for you."

He finally looked at her and Kayo could see his aura change. His anger and sadness dulled and his confusion grew. "It'll be okay," she whispered softly.

Inu Yasha was lost. He couldn't differentiate between reality and his imagination. Vivid images of Kikyo and Kagome were flashing before his eyes where the miko sat in front of him. He didn't even see her face. Making up his mind, Inu Yasha chose the more logical of the two, _'Kagome…' _His eyes glazed over and Kikyo's facial features faded away; Kagome's warm, smiling face remained. Her clear brown eyes were large with worry.

Scowling, Inu Yasha grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips fiercely to hers. His hand held the back of her head in place while his other hand snaked around her back.

Shocked, Kayo's eyes widened slightly. What was he doing? Before she could help it, her eyes sank shut contentedly, a fluttery feeling grew within her and she could feel her heart speed up. _'Inu Yasha…'_

Before he ran out of breath, Inu Yasha pulled away. Keeping his eyes shut, Inu Yasha rested his forehead against the girl's and held her. "Don't ever leave me again Kagome."

The butterflies in her stomach died and Kayo felt sick. She went cold as realization settled over her. The kiss hadn't been meant for her, it had been meant for Kagome. Of course, she should've known. Why would he be kissing her anyways?

Inu Yasha felt the girl in his arms go rigid and he opened his eyes. Kagome was looking at him with a hurt expression gracing her soft features. _'What did I do now?' _he thought with horror. "Wh…What's wrong Kagome?" he was almost afraid to hear the answer. He didn't want to lose her; not again.

Her fingers cold, Kayo pulled away from him. "Nothing," she said shakily. She gently pried his fingers off of her body and stood. Tears accumulated in her unseeing eyes and without another thought, she sprinted off into the woods; away from him and everyone else.

Inu Yasha blinked confusedly and got up. Why was she running? What had he done? Inu Yasha ran after her; he wouldn't lose her again.

Kayo tripped and stumbled as she ran but she didn't let that stop her. Tears obscured her already altered vision and she before long, she ran into something. Whatever it was held onto her fast and didn't let her go. She struggled, kicking and screaming. Finally she was free. She backed away before opening her eyes to see what kind of creature had held her. The aura was familiar… it was Inu Yasha. Shaking her head no, she stumbled backwards until her back rested firmly against a tree. Tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the approaching hanyou.

Inu Yasha stopped a few steps away stared at Kagome wondering what had gotten into her. _'Wait a second…' _A frown spread over Inu Yasha's face. _'Her scent… it's different…' _Blinking and shaking his head he looked at her again. The image of Kagome in her school uniform faded into Kayo in miko's garb. He was shocked to say the least, "Kayo… Kayo… I'm so sorry! I… I…" he lapsed into silence and his gaze fell to the ground before his feet. How could he even begin to explain to her the extent of his love for Kagome? How could he possibly explain to her that she wasn't the one he'd seen… that it'd been Kagome?

Kayo saw shock, confusion, regret and sadness radiating off of the hanyou.

Inu Yasha finally looked up at her forlornly and murmured, "Please… please don't leave me… You're all I have left."

Kayo thought about all that the hanyou had been through; everyone that had hurt him. He had never known a father, his brother hated him and his mother had died a long time ago. His first love; Kikyo had fallen prey to Naraku and had ended up pinning him to a tree. Fifty years later, Kagome had come along and together, they'd fallen in love. Just as they were realizing this, Kikyo and Inu Yasha's brother just _had_ to step in and ruin things for them. Deciding that he needed her and it wasn't his fault; Kayo stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pressed her head against his strong shoulder and whispered, "It's okay… I understand."

* * *

Sango looked at Miroku across the campfire, "They've been gone awhile…"

"Don't worry, they'll be okay," Miroku said solemnly.

Yue looked between the two and smirked inwardly, there was definitely something between them, "He's right you know, there's nothing to worry about."

Sango gazed at her sadly and shivered a little.

Yue frowned exaggeratedly, "Sango-san! You look cold," she looked pointedly at Miroku.

Miroku saw this and smiled a little in thanks, "I can fix that." Miroku circled the fire and sat down beside Sango. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Better?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his smile.

"Hey!" Sango yelped, blushing.

Yue grinned devilishly and said, "Boy look at the time! My brother and I should get going. To… um… train!" with a huge grin, Yue grabbed her brother and ran off into the woods.

Hao gave her a look and muttered dryly, "Smooth."

Sango watched the pair run off suspiciously. Feeling the arm around her tighten, she turned her attention back to the monk. "What do you think you're doing?"

Miroku smiled warmly, "Warming you up."

Sango's cheeks warmed up, "I don't need your help."

Miroku just smiled and hugged her closer.

She blinked; she'd expected him to say something witty back, not silence. He was staring at the stars thoughtfully.

Sango leaned into his shoulder and gazed up at the night sky. "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever we have to."

* * *

Jin peered into the miko's room as she walked by. She smiled to find the girl slumbering peacefully on her large bed. She was exhausted from a long day of training; she deserved to sleep well. Closing the door, Jin continued down the hallway.

She stopped in front of Sesshomaru's office. Jin took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact with the wood, the door swung open and there stood Sesshomaru.

"Hello Jin," he greeted.

Jin blinked and then forced a large smile, "Hey!"

Sesshomaru sensed that something was on her mind, so he moved out of the way and invited her into his office.

Jin glided into the large chamber and stood with her back facing him.

The Western Lord closed the door and eyed the female, "I sense there is something bothering you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"…Yes Sesshomaru… there is." Jin turned and gasped when she found him less than a handbreadth away.

"What is it?"

Jin pulled her gaze away from his enchanting golden eyes, "It's about… us."

Sesshomaru tensed immediately; thoughts of their last moments together muddling his thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Bright, grey eyes opened before his. _

_Jin smiled breathlessly, "That gets me every time."_

_Sesshomaru smirked, "I know." Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings for guards before moving. "It's clear." Grabbing Jin's hand, the pair sprinted out of the castle and out into the courtyard._

_Sesshomaru's ears twitched at the sound of a giggle. His eyes widened and he turned to the source. "Jin! What do you think you're doing?"_

_Seeing the look on his face made her laugh even louder._

"_Who's there?" a voice demanded._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he lifted the demoness, holding her close; before tearing across the grounds. Once outside of the palace shield, Sesshomaru stopped. He looked at the female in his arms and sighed; they were sure to find out now. "Jin! You can stop now," he said, slightly annoyed._

_Jin's laughter finally died out and she gazed up at her lover's distressed face innocently. "What?"_

_Sesshomaru looked exasperated, "Nothing." He'd just have to deal with the court's whims later. A smile unfurled on his face, "Now that we're out… is there anything you wanted to do?"_

_Jin smirked and lifted herself in his arms so that her face was level with his. "Let's play a game." She stared at his lips and slowly inched her face closer to his. She could feel the anticipation building inside his powerful body. She paused a hairbreadth away. Her eyes closed briefly and she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before pulling away. She whispered, "Tag. You're it," and was gone._

_Sesshomaru growled inwardly; this was not a game he liked. Catching a whiff of her scent, Sesshomaru was off. Within no time he spotted her sitting in a tree looking bored._

"_What took you so long Sessho-kun?" she asked with a sly smile gracing her features. "I thought for sure the future lord of the Western Lands would be faster than a lowly pauper—" She found herself pressed against the tree trunk with soft lips sealed against her own. Her eyes closed and she smiled into the kiss._

_Sesshomaru pulled away and smiled at her, "I gave you a head start." Seeing her pout, he laughed and as she opened her mouth to respond, he pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer._

_Jin's fingers tangled in his silvery hair and she pressed herself against his strong chest. Her lips pressed against his passionately and her fingers moved down to tug gently at his haori._

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_The couple froze and their eyes snapped open. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and disentangled himself from her. "Yes father?" he asked, turning his head in the demon lord's way._

_Jin lowered her head in shame and kept quiet._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I can explain father—"_

_Sesshomaru's father's fiery eyes narrowed, "How foolish can you be son?"_

"_Father—"_

"_I'm sorry sir," a small voice interrupted._

_The Western Lord sighed and his angry façade dropped, "Children, children, you must be more careful when you meet. You cannot leave your scents all over the palace. Sesshomaru! Do you have any idea of what would happen if the court discovered Lady Jin's scent all over your chambers; our floors; our walls? You could lose your right to the throne!"_

_Sesshomaru looked shamefully at his feet while Jin looked shocked._

"_I'm so sorry sir! I won't ever return," she promised fearfully._

_Sesshomaru's head whipped in her direction, "Jin!"_

_The Lord laughed, "My dear girl… such a sacrifice is not necessary. The servants have been instructed to get rid of your scent. All I ask is that next time you are more careful." He smiled and gave the couple a lingering glance before disappearing into the night._

_Jin jumped down from the tree away from the heir only to bump into him as she took a step forward. She looked up at him and shook her head sorrowfully, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed her head respectfully; "I will never set foot on your grounds again."_

"_JIN! What're you saying?"_

"_Sesshomaru! Don't you see? You can lose your throne because of me! I can't let that happen. If you lost your birth right because of some lowly demon like me then I would hate myself for it."_

"_But my father isn't angry with you!"_

_Jin's voice softened, "Sesshomaru-sama… don't you see? We were never meant to be together. We can't. Not with you being so high-ranked and me not having any rank at all. It's politically impossible. It's better that we stop seeing each other now; before…"_

"_Before what?" Sesshomaru growled angrily._

"_Before it's impossible for us to be apart."_

"_Jin I don't care about the court OR being Western Lord," his voice softened and his fingers clamped softly around her hand, "I care about _you_."_

_Tears dripped off the demoness' chin, "… Sesshomaru… I love you… I really do." She pulled her hand free and pressed herself against him tightly. Pressing her lips against his one last time she whispered, "And that's why I can't stay with you."_

_The pressure lifted from his lips._

_She was gone._

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "There's nothing to talk about."

Jin looked up at him and smiled sadly, "… I had no choice. I had to go. Your throne was at stake. I didn't want you to lose—"

"That wasn't your decision to make," he stated coldly.

"But I couldn't make you choose between me and your throne. What kind of a person would do that?"

"…I would've chosen you."

Jin paused but decided to ignore his comment and continued, "Your father said it himself."

Sesshomaru scowled and he grabbed her shoulders, "He never told you to leave! You and _you_ alone made that decision! Don't bring my father into this!"

Jin's eyes were wide with fear and Sesshomaru had to force himself to release her.

"I loved you Sesshomaru-sama. I really did."

"As did I… I never understood why you left… I don't think I ever will… unless there was someone else." Sesshomaru voiced the thoughts that had plagued his young mind after Jin had left him.

Jin looked shocked, an angry expression coloured her face and her hand met his cheek furiously, "How could you even _say_ such a thing? There wasn't anyone else. There was never anyone else. It was always you. How could I ever get over you? I returned every night…knowing I couldn't talk to you; couldn't _be_ with you. Just the sight of you would ease my mind. Everyday I looked forward to those moments when I would be able to see you. Even pretending everything was alright didn't make the pain go away."

"So why didn't you come talk to me?" he demanded.

"I couldn't…" she faltered, "but your father knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I came back. I was careful; just as he'd asked me to be. He asked me once… if I was ever going to talk to you… I told him I couldn't… and he understood."

Sesshomaru turned his back on the female that had caused him so much heartache years ago.

"…Sessho-kun…"

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and images of happier times with the demoness flashed in his mind. Shaking his head, he began walking away. Her voice stopped him.

"What you have with Kagome… It's just like what you and I had… true… innocent… Trust her… Let her in…" Jin paused.

The Western Lord turned around and gazed at the slight frame of the female.

"I'm sorry…" Jin looked down at her feet. "I… I was young… and naïve…"

Sesshomaru walked back up to her and lifted her chin with his finger. She looked so hurt… so broken. His gaze softened as he looked at her. "I forgive you," he murmured. He pulled her into him and wrapped his strong arms around her; just like old times. His chin rested on the top of her head and he closed his eyes. "I forgive you," he repeated softly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. She pulled out of the embrace and looked up into his familiar golden eyes. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him gratefully before disappearing.

Sesshomaru felt an ancient weight lift off him.

He gazed out at the stars and the tinkling laugh that had irked him ever since that fateful night faded away.

She was gone.


	28. Arrival

**Chapter 28 - Arrival**

It was bright and early and not a single sign of life was visible on the Western Grounds. The tension at the castle was palpable.

Deep within the recesses of the extravagant castle, two mikos trained.

Kagome quickly progressed through her exercises. Determination hardened on her face as she employed one of the harder skills she'd learned recently.

"Enough," Jin said, "Excellent work Kagome. You've made it to the last part of your training. After this, you will know everything that is within my power to teach you. Focus now. I will not repeat anything. The key to …"

Outside of the large training chamber, the castle was buzzing with activity. Servants were running around checking and double-checking supplies while soldiers finished sharpening their weapons and were dressing themselves with chainmail and layers of armour. Horses were being fed, dressed and readied to go to war while war generals were cooped up in a small room planning out strategies and how to split the forces.

Lord Sesshomaru was in his room gazing out the large bay window. His golden eyes noticed all the fine details that recently he'd been ignoring. The way the dew drops hung from the tips of the long green grass and the way the sun shone off everything and made it seem as if nothing was wrong.

A knock sounded on the door and snapped Sesshomaru out of his reverie. "Come in," he said.

A servant bowed before informing him of the news, "Lady Aki of the Southern Lands has arrived and is awaiting your welcome."

Sesshomaru nodded and he could feel himself smirk, "Dismissed." Sesshomaru made his way down through his castle and arrived before Lady Aki within seconds, "Greetings Lady Aki."

Aki had pale skin and long lavender coloured hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of grey and her features were soft, giving her an overall kindly appearance. Her slim figure was clad in a black, tight fitted fighter's garb with grey plates of armour hanging off her body. She carried numerous weapons including several swords hanging off her waist, hidden daggers, poison, spikes, and a spear held tightly in her hand. She grinned, revealing pointed teeth, "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru smirked, "It's been far too long, Aki-sama." He turned and began walking, gesturing for her to walk along side him.

Aki joined him without hesitation and the two skipped further formalities and dove right into war strategy.

* * *

"Good job Kagome! You got it!" Jin congratulated, beaming.

Kagome wiped her forehead and smiled widely at her teacher.

Jin's smile widened, "Why don't you take a break and freshen up?" she suggested.

Kagome nodded and silently left the room. She hurried to her room and bathed quickly, dressing herself in proper miko attire. Leaving her room, she walked around the hushed halls of the castle, gazing curiously at the frenzied servants running around.

"Lord Sesshomaru assigned each of us a unit. We should go check on it," a familiar voice said.

Kagome perked up; she recognized the voices. She ran around the corner calling, "Kiome! Kiara!"

The sisters turned at the sound of her voice and smiled widely at the sight of the human. "Kagome! It's been too long!"

"You two look like warriors!" Kagome gaped at all the weapons and armour the girls were adorned with.

"And you look like the village miko," Kiara giggled.

The girls chattered on for a while before Kagome asked for Rin.

"Oh, she's underground," at Kagome's puzzled look, Kiome continued, "There's an underground system beneath the castle. It was built years ago to protect the ones that cannot protect themselves."

"Do you think you could take me to her?" Kagome asked.

Nodding, the demonesses led the way through an intricate maze into the underground system. Kagome didn't even notice when the tall castle walls turned into sprawling caves, but eventually the girls stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. Kiome knocked loudly.

The sound of feet bounding toward the door was heard before the door dragged open loudly. Rin noticed Kagome and squealed in delight, "Okaa-san!" The little girl's arms wrapped tightly around Kagome and held on. "Okaa-san, I missed you! Where were you? Why am I down here? What's going on?"

Kagome smiled and hugged Rin back. "I missed you too Rin-chan. I was training with Jin-san. It's nothing dear. Come let's go inside." Kagome pried the girl off of her legs and led her inside.

The four females seated themselves in a circle on the large bed inside Rin's chamber.

"What's going on okaa-san?"

Kagome thought for a minute then looked at Kiome and Kiara for help.

"Nothing my dear. It's just a drill," Kiome lied.

"You'll be back upstairs in no time," Kiara added with a smile.

Rin looked at the girls as if she didn't believe them and then smiled uncertainly, "Okay… Okaa-san, how's your training been going?"

Kagome laughed, "It's been wonderful, Rin-chan."

The two redheads smiled at each other and the females continued their chatter, catching up with each other and making sure that Rin was safe and happy.

* * *

Jin opened her eyes to the empty training chamber before her. She'd been meditating ever since Kagome had left an hour ago.

She sighed; she didn't agree with Sesshomaru's decision to let the human fight.

While Jin had been training the young miko, she'd grown quite attached to her and she didn't want anything to happen to the girl.

Jin closed her eyes and sighed again, letting her shoulders slump. _'I suppose I should go fetch Kagome and continue… Sesshomaru will have my head if he finds out we're slacking so close to the war.' _

Getting up, Jin followed Kagome's scent down to the tunnels below the castle. It was quite a maze. If it hadn't been for her days sneaking around with the young heir, she would've gotten lost a long time ago.

Arriving at Rin's room, Jin knocked.

"Come in."

Jin turned the metal knob and pushed the door inwards. She was surprised to see Kagome's personal servants sitting comfortably with her and Rin on the bed.

Their eyes widened at the sight of her. Immediately the two got up and bowed respectfully to the revered miko.

Jin laughed, "No need to bow to me girls. I'm just like you." Turning her attention behind the girls, she continued, "Hello Rin-chan."

Rin's bright smile faded a little, "Are you here to take mommy back?" Rin clung to Kagome's figure as she attempted to get up.

Once on her feet, Kagome stroked the girl's head affectionately, "I promise I'll come visit you as soon as I can Rin-chan." Kagome bent down and kissed Rin's forehead.

"Okaa-san, I'm scared," Rin whispered, her lower lip trembling.

Kagome wiped the girl's tears and hugged her. After reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, she followed the demonesses out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Once back in the castle, the four stopped in the main hall.

"Kiome, Kiara, this was great. Thank you for taking me to Rin," Kagome smiled and hugged both girls, "I'll see you soon."

Jin nodded to the two with a slight smile before leading Kagome away from them and back to the training chamber. They didn't have much time.

Jin ran through the material again, Kagome couldn't afford to mess up. Not now.

'_I think she's ready,' _Jin thought, eying Kagome's form.

Suddenly, Kagome froze.

"What is it?" Jin asked, alarmed.

Kagome stared at Jin her eyes round with fear, "They're coming."

* * *

Sesshomaru was seated in his study with Lady Aki when he thought he heard his name being called out.

Concerned, Sesshomaru excused himself from his chat with Aki and left the room. Once outside the study, he heard Kagome's unmistakable voice frantically bellowing his name. Sesshomaru raced to the miko and without hesitation, swept her up in his arms and took her to his room.

The door snapped shut behind the two and Sesshomaru finally looked down at the girl in his arms, "You called?"

Kagome's thin arms tightened around his strong neck and her cheeks coloured themselves pink.

Sesshomaru could feel her heart thundering in her chest and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had gotten her into such frenzy.

Kagome brushed her dark hair behind her ears and quickly explained sensing the movement of a large amount of jewel shards toward the castle.

"How much time do we have?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with fright when she answered, "Not long."

* * *

Inu Yasha and the others were travelling as fast as they possibly could toward Sesshomaru's castle. As a result, it seemed to be getting bigger by the minute.

**Flashback**

_Inu Yasha and Kayo had taken their time getting back to the campsite. Walking with Inu Yasha's arm slung over Kayo's tiny shoulders, holding her securely against him. Inu Yasha had managed to open up a little to Kayo, but not much. He didn't feel comfortable sharing so much, after all, his whole life he'd grown up keeping his feelings hidden. He couldn't just throw them out there at once._

_All of a sudden, Kayo had cried out and her hands flew to her head. She fell to her knees and cried for all the pain. "Inu Yaashaa!"_

"_What is it Kayo? I'm right here," he said, his eyes wide and fearful. "What's wrong? Is it those headaches? Kayo!" Inu Yasha's expression became horrified when Kayo slumped to the ground, unconscious._

_Picking her up, Inu Yasha ran back to the campsite. _

_Miroku and Sango were sitting together, gazing at the stars. Yue and Hao were nowhere to be seen._

"_What happened?" Miroku asked, alarmed. He released Sango and got up._

"_I don't know! She just collapsed holding her head. I think it was a headache. Quick! Do something!"_

_Sango shivered slightly from the sudden loss of heat and followed Miroku to Kayo's side._

_Miroku closed his eyes and holding out his staff mumbled something quietly. "She's going to be okay. You're right. It was just a headache… apparently a very severe one."_

_Sango gazed sympathetically at Kayo before grabbing a blanket and spreading it over her limp body. "That'll keep you warm, Kayo," she murmured worriedly._

_Hours later, Kayo shot up. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. "The jewel!"_

_Inu Yasha was instantly at her side, "What about the jewel?"_

"_It's a huge piece of the jewel and it's moving. I can feel it. It passed us a little while ago and it's headed toward Lord Sesshomaru's castle."_

_Inu Yasha stared blankly at the girl before realizing what was happening. _

_Naraku was going to reach Sesshomaru's castle before they were._

**End Flashback**

Ever since then, they'd been travelling; racing Naraku's ever-present shadow to Sesshomaru's castle. They'd gotten closer, but Naraku was still about a day and a half ahead of them.

There was no way that they could catch up to him.

* * *

Bright green eyes stared straight ahead with determination. The castle towered over them.

Butterflies began to form in his stomach.

Soon it would be time.

* * *

Kagura smirked down at the human regiment led by the foolhardy boy riding a snow white stallion. She'd recently learned his name by carrying his conversations up to her with the power of the wind.

Haru.

It hadn't been long at all since he'd started, but he'd managed to convince quite a few of the men to join him and his cause. Of all the human regiments, he led the largest. What startled her the most was that the boy had managed to get every single one of his followers a healthy mount. The trained war horses were numbered as they were and he'd secured all of them. The other men were stuck with mild, untrained, farm animals. He'd also claimed all the higher end, stronger weapons for himself and his men, leaving the older, damaged weapons to the other men.

When Haru's regiment stopped, Kagura frowned and guided her gaze to the front of the army.

There stood the one and only Naraku, staring at the lone figure of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Kagura scanned the area around him, wondering if he had been stupid enough to bring along the miko that Naraku desired.

Apparently not.

'_Good. He must know that Naraku would snatch her away even before the war has formally been declared.'_

Glaring distastefully at Naraku, Kagura floated away from Haru and positioned herself above her troops. Subtly bending the winds, she listened to the conversation down below.

* * *

"Greetings hanyou," Sesshomaru said silkily, watching Naraku's smirk grow nastier.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku breathed.

"Why have you brought all this filth onto my lands?" Sesshomaru casually flicked his eyes to the vast army behind the half-demon.

"Oh, I'm quite certain you know the answer to that."

"You're mistaken. I'm rather unaware of your intentions." A flash of white caught his eye and Sesshomaru caught the look in the rider's eyes. He fought to keep down a smirk.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "Give me the girl Sesshomaru."

"I'm afraid I cannot comply."

Naraku smirked, "I thought you would say that. Lord Sesshomaru, unless you hand over the girl, I will be forced to declare war upon you and your castle."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Prepare to be destroyed."

"Good luck," Sesshomaru smirked smugly before disappearing.

Glaring at the spot where the Western Lord had stood moments ago, Naraku turned and leered at his men. He couldn't help but wonder why the Western Lord had been so confident. No matter, he and his castle would soon fall.

"Okay my minions, this is it. Take him down. Find the girl and bring her back to me. Destroy everything and everyone that stands in your way."

A collective cry sounded from all the fighters that were present and they followed their master toward the Western Manor.

* * *

Haru had already discussed the plan with all of his men and they executed it flawlessly.

They paused a little before joining the stampede of demons and men toward the castle. They were near the end of the wave, with only the humans left behind them. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't let so many rush his castle.

Sure enough, cries of agony could soon be heard within the masses. Poisonous arrows and shuriken were being thrown into the dark crowd of demons. Small groups of ninja and archers had been assigned to every thicket.

Naraku's forces climbed a hill and paused. The sight before them was one that made them all want to turn and run.

A wall of warriors that easily rivalled the size of Naraku's own force stood guarding the castle.

In front of the castle's protectors were three figures. Lady Aki, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in front of a cloud of archers, ninjas, samurai and various other types of fighters.

Naraku emerged from the front of his army and stared at Kagome. "You _will_ be mine." With that, he began running toward the girl, his army following closely behind him.

* * *

_A/N) And so it begins..._


	29. Into the Abyss

**Chapter 29 - Into the Abyss**

Kagome hid the fear she felt rising up inside her. She could feel Sesshomaru watching her and she didn't want him to think that she couldn't fight.

She readied her bow.

Kagome and innumerable other archers fired at Naraku's army. Kagome's arrow purified all that stood in its path and more demons rushed to fill the void that she'd created. She fired again. And again. And again. Every time, the same thing happened. It was as if what she was doing was pointless. Nevertheless, she kept firing, until she saw that the other archers had stopped.

"Wait 'til they're a little closer before charging," Aki said, just loud enough for her soldiers to hear.

Kagome grit her teeth and got ready to run toward certain death.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru and Aki whispered in unison, "Now."

And they were off. The demons easily overtook Kagome; their speed was far greater than hers.

Kagome's heart raced and she felt energy humming inside her. She felt safer knowing that Sesshomaru was nearby and that she was surrounded by his forces.

They wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The two armies met and soon they were indistinguishable from one another.

Kagome was still running. Soon she was in the front lines. Demons towered over her slight figure and her face set in a grim expression. Demons were falling down, dead all around her; she didn't have any time to waste.

Reaching inside her, she called forth her purification powers. Mentally creating a barrier for her allies, her arms danced around her in a simple pattern. Her left hand came to rest on her chest while her right hand was stretched out in front of her with her palm facing outward. A thick beam of pink energy shot from her arm and purified all unprotected demons in its path. She swept her arm around in an arc in front of her, moving the beam around and destroying more of Naraku's forces.

Lifting her left hand from her chest, she gripped her bow and fired several arrows into the crowd in front of her.

Sesshomaru's soldiers took this opportunity to run forward and push Naraku's army a little further away from the castle.

Kagome's heart sank a little when she saw that within seconds, more demons had taken the place of all those that had just been purified.

No matter. She knew many such attacks and Jin had taught her how to preserve her energy, so she would be able to fend for herself for a while.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard the demons cursing the miko for her strength and purification powers. With a nasty smirk on his face, Sesshomaru dove into battle; Tokijin grasped tightly in his right hand. He easily disposed of the demons, pushing Naraku's force away from his home.

From the corner of his right eye, he watched Kagome; nothing could happen to her, he wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, the soldiers on his right fell and demons surged in, blocking his view of Kagome. Sesshomaru swirled around, his eyes narrowing. Using Tokijin, Sesshomaru neatly sliced the demons in two. Kagome was visible again. Relief filled Sesshomaru, she was fine.

Sensing sudden movement behind his head, Sesshomaru ducked and narrowly dodged a blow that was aimed at his head. An arrow whizzed by overhead and purified the demon that had swung at him.

Sesshomaru glanced in the direction from which the arrow had come from and he saw the grin on Kagome's gentle features. Sesshomaru saw a demon run up behind her and his eyes widened. His worry was for naught though. He watched as Kagome enveloped her hands in pink energy and swiped at the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's attention snapped away from the powerful miko that and he looked up into the red eyes of Kiome.

She was surrounded by demons and was fighting them off effortlessly.

Sesshomaru rose from his ducked down position and continued fighting. This was not the time to let his mind wander.

* * *

Haru spied Naraku a ways away and was satisfied to see that Kagura was quite a distance away as well.

Haru's men had formed a line dividing humans from the demons and they had been going slow deliberately.

There was now at least a half a kilometre gap between the humans and the demons. Haru sped up a little to give his stallion time to turn around and watched as his men followed suit.

"Now!" he screamed. Going in the opposite direction, Haru and his men charged at the remainder of the humans.

* * *

"Lady Aki!"

She heard the sickening sound of a body being pierced. She heard the sword being withdrawn from the body and a dull thud. She turned and found herself face to face with a blue-eyed demon in human form. She was slight and clad similarly to Aki herself. In her hands, she held double Dao swords.

She smirked, "So _you_ are Lady Aki? Surely not _the_ Lady Aki?"

"And what if I am?" Aki shot back hotly.

"Well then, I'll be sure to tell your people that you died honourably." The girl stepped forward, extending her blade as she did so.

Aki easily blocked it and stepped into a better position.

Seeing the girl raising her other sword, Aki moved her staff so that it may block both swords at once.

"Tell me girl. What is your name?"

"Miu."

Miu dislodged her first sword from Aki's staff and tried again. This time feigning one direction and attacking from another.

Aki retrieved her staff and neatly sidestepped Miu's attacks. "How old are you Miu?"

"I'm fifteen."

Aki suddenly stepped away from Miu and pulling out a katana spun around, eliminating all enemies around the two girls. "Fifteen? What're you doing fighting Miu? What would your parents say?"

Miu's eyes narrowed, "My parents are dead to me. They left me and my brother all by ourselves in the wild. We wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for Naraku-sama. Now shut up and fight me."

Miu's movements became faster and more refined. She leapt and ducked all the while swinging her swords in a graceful pattern.

Aki raised a brow. She wasn't a bad fighter.

Aki actually had to pay attention to Miu's movements in order to keep herself out of harm's way.

Aki occasionally swung outward to clear some space for herself by killing some of the other lowly demons. "Miu, are you sure your parents left you? Perhaps they were killed?"

"Stop it! Who would kill them? There's no one out there who would possibly go after my parents! They were they sweetest, most innocent people I know! No one could hold a grudge against them," Miu jabbed at Aki with one sword and swiped at her diagonally with the other.

Aki leapt back, "Other than you, you mean? If they were so sweet and innocent, do you really think that they would abandon you?"

Miu didn't stop, but Aki could see anger rising up in the girl's eyes.

She continued, "Naraku did it. He did it to get to you. That was the only way that you would ever join him. Stop and think about it."

"IIE!" Miu screamed. She came at Aki faster this time. "Stop it! Stop dodging everything and fight me! Naraku would never do that! Never! He values me. I'm one of his squad leaders! So fight me!" She became sloppier, her swords falling out of her carefully practiced patterns and leaving her vulnerable to attack.

Aki sighed, _'What a waste.' _Aki took a step closer to Miu and using her left elbow, jabbed at Miu's neck, forcing her chin upwards. With her right hand, Aki swung around her spear and impaled the teen. "I'm sorry Miu," she whispered in her ear, "May you rest in peace with your family."

The spear still inside Miu, Aki swung it sideways, ripping a hole in Miu's body. Aki continued her arc to catch and finish off the demons that were within range around her. Quickly strapping her spear to her back, Aki snatched Miu's twin Dao swords from her hands and charged into the massive army.

Little did she know of the angry blue eyes watching her, getting ready to strike.

* * *

The sisters fought back to back. Swinging and striking, watching out for each other.

Somehow they'd ended up far away from their allies, and surrounded by countless demons.

One of the enemies caught Kiara off guard and managed to land a hit. Kiara cringed.

"Maybe we should head back in the direction of the castle," Kiara yelled over the battle cries.

"Why? What happened?" Kiome asked worriedly.

"Nothing sister," Kiara lied. "Never mind."

Kiome growled and turned around. Kiara felt hands grab her and turn her around. Kiome's eyes widened, Kiara had a long scratch on her abdomen. It looked deep.

"Kiome! Look out!" Kiara ducked and pulled her sister down with her. A javelin flew by overhead. Had the girls not ducked when they had, they surely would've been run through.

"Let's head back," Kiome said.

"I don't think so," sneered a loud masculine voice.

The girls looked up into the dark eyes of a man. He looked like a fallen samurai, for he was armed with nothing but a single katana.

Unsheathing the katana, the man swung it down toward the girls at breakneck speed.

* * *

Jin stood face to face with what was surely two of the enemy squad leaders. One had an eye patch and wielded a broadsword in one hand and a shield in the other. The other man had a nasty scar going across his eye, he held a halberd and had a sheath tied to his waist. Judging from the size and shape of the sheath, Jin guessed that it was a wakizashi.

Her eyes narrowed, "Move," she commanded.

The two glanced at each other and chuckled. "And what if we don't?"

Jin sighed and shot a ball of purification power at her attackers.

Their laughter got louder. Eye Patch lifted up his shield right before the purification ball reached them and to Jin's surprise, the ball rebounded off the shield and flew off in another direction, purifying all in its path.

Jin frowned, _'That's odd.' _

Using her mind to form a shield around her allies, Jin extended her purification powers in all directions around herself. She frowned when she felt the power of the shield create a barrier around the men. Her power extended past the men and purified the demons around them.

Scar smirked at her, "It won't work sweetheart. Try as you might. See this shield over here? It protects us from all of this voodoo nonsense of yours."

"Well then I'll just have to destroy your shield," Jin said.

Both men burst out laughing, "Try it," glowered Eye Patch.

Jin folded her arms, subtly reaching inside her sleeves for the pack of shuriken strapped to her arm.

Running forward, she flung numerous shuriken at the men's faces. Eye Patch raised the shield to protect their faces and once closer, Jin could see the sacred script on the shield. That was what had stopped her attacks. Reaching inside her sleeve again, she began unsheathing her hidden tanto when arms gripped hers and held her fast. _(tanto: small Japanese knife made from the same steel as the katana and the wakizashi)_.

Jin's eyes widened as she was stopped in her tracks.

"Hey sweetheart," a low voice murmured in her ear.

Jin froze.

Scar!

How had he gotten behind her?

Jin pulled at her wrists but was unable to pull them from his iron grasp.

Eye Patch lowered the shield, "Hah. Forcing me to raise my shield not only cuts off my view, it cuts off yours. You seemed to have forgotten that little bit, _sweetheart_," he mocked.

"Give up," Scar instructed, "and we might just let you live."

Jin scowled, "Do you _really_ think you can win against me?"

Eye Patch raised an eyebrow and mockingly surveyed her position, "Hai." He stepped closer, gripping his broadsword tightly.

Eye Patch readied his sword.

"One last chance, sweetheart."

* * *

Kagura gazed upon the battle below. She had entered the battle with seven squads. Two of which were human squads.

They had attacked at noon. It had only been a few hours and two of her squad leaders were lost already from what she gathered. Haru and Miu. Haru had switched sides and Miu had been slain.

She sighed and scanned the battle below for Naraku. He was nowhere to be seen, but he was there. She felt his presence within the demons below.

She pondered his plan. Kanna's second wave had been instructed to attack later. When this wave was almost defeated, and because Kanna could hide her demonic aura, she had been given a larger number of soldiers. She would hide the demonic aura of her entire wave and just when Sesshomaru thought he'd won, she would attack and take them by surprise.

It was Naraku's wish to save the Western Lord and the miko for himself; so that he could steal the girl away in front of Sesshomaru's eyes and she could watch helplessly as he was destroyed before her eyes.

Kagura wiped the disgusted look from her face. If Naraku saw it, he would get suspicious.

Kagura gazed into the distance; Inu Yasha should be arriving soon. When he did; he would help and hopefully that would tip the scales a little more.

Kagura didn't have much hope. Naraku had covered all his bases and checked them twice… was it even possible for him to lose?

* * *

_A/N) Phew, my first war scene. Whatcha think?_


	30. Gloom

**Chapter 30 - Gloom**

Before fighting, Haru had called out, "Join us or perish."

At first the men had been confused. "We're on the same side."

They understood when Haru and his men attacked though. They understood that they were no longer on the same side and that they didn't stand a chance. Haru's men had larger, more powerful mounts and stronger weapons. One by one, as the men watched their companions get cut down to nothing, they decided that it was best to join Haru.

It had taken a while, but finally there were only a few men left. One of which was the other human squad leader.

"Masaru! Give it up. There's no way that you could win against all of us."

The rest of the men were quickly picked off until only the elderly Masaru was left. Being a squad leader, he was equipped properly and he had been given a powerful steed.

"Don't you see Masaru? You're fighting for the wrong reasons! Naraku is not a good man. He is a devious fiend. He is here in pursuit of a woman," Haru cried, desperately trying to get the man to join him.

"That doesn't matter!" Masaru barked, "I owe my life to Naraku. His intentions are none of my business. I will repay my debt even if it costs me my life."

"But—"

"Enough jabber! Come at me," yanking his horse's reins, Masaru galloped confidently toward Haru.

Before Haru could react, Ryu, one of his men kicked his horse into action, and the two sped toward each other with their weapons pointed at each other's throats. While Ryu pointed his broadsword, Masaru directed a long, sharp spear. Masaru's weapon would reach Ryu long before his weapon even came within range of Masaru.

Haru and the other men watched the unfair joust in horror.

"Quick! Someone shoot him down!" Haru screamed, seeing that Ryu didn't stand much chance against the experienced Masaru. Every archer in the group fumbled for their arrows and aimed quickly. "Shoot! What're you waiting for?"

"Arrrghh!" A loud cry and a piercing whinny could be heard over the sound of war behind the men.

Ryu lie in a heap on the group to one side, his horse was still running, frightened by the sudden scream and the flurry of arrows that it had narrowly dodged. Masaru frowned down at his mount. The horse was knelt down, several arrows sticking out of its body and his own.

"Feh. Stupid horse," Masaru muttered. He leapt off the horse and began walking toward Ryu.

"Fire!" Haru cried.

Another volley of arrows flew at Masaru, this time piercing his armour and like his horse, bringing him to his knees.

"Deal with him," Haru ordered, riding hurriedly over to Ryu.

His men quickly surrounded Masaru and ended his misery.

"Ryu! Ryu! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Are you okay?" Haru carefully pulled off Ryu's helmet and his own.

Ryu's eyes were distant. It was then that Haru noticed that Masaru's spear was jutting out of the man's chest; directly below is heart. Haru's eyes widened when he saw the growing pool of red by his friend's side. "Haru?" came a far-away voice.

"Yes Ryu? What is it my friend?" Haru felt a slight prickle behind his eyes; for he'd known Ryu all his life. It didn't seem right for him to die like this. It was all his fault. His fault for coming up with this _stupid_ plan. Maybe if he'd listened to Naraku—

"Don't you quit on me, Haru… She wouldn't want you to fight for Naraku…"

Ryu knew him too well, "Ryu…" Haru clasped the man's hand to his chest and clamped his eyes shut, willing himself to stay strong.

"Hitomi would be proud of you…" with every word Ryu's voice faded more and more until finally, Haru felt his hand go limp in his grasp.

Haru looked down at his fallen comrade and felt water pooling in his eyes. He squeezed his hand before setting it down by his side and closing the man's eyes.

With a grim look on his face, Haru put his helmet back on and mounted his horse again.

Ryu will not have died in vain.

* * *

Lady Aki swung her newly acquired Dao swords around her in dangerous patterns; cutting down any demon who dared approach her. She closed her eyes for a second and was surprised when her swords met resistance. Her eyes sprung open and she was greeted by the sight of a young male swordsman. His body was lean and muscular, he carried swords identical to the ones she had.

"Hello," she smiled.

The boy's sharp blue eyes narrowed angrily, "You killed Miu!"

"Oh, are you dear Miu's brother?"

The boy growled and swung his swords expertly through Aki's defences.

She dodged just in time, "I'll take that as a yes. What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter!" the boy yelled, swinging again.

Aki's smile never left her face as she swung to push the boy backwards. She extended her foot to trip him but he noticed it and leapt out of the way. Aki's eyebrow lifted a little in amusement, "Now I really must know. Do tell me."

His blue eyes darkened, "Do not take me lightly, _My Lady._" He ran at her; his face set in harsh determination.

Aki dodged neatly and sensing the movements of his body, moved to block his attack, "All I asked was your name, no need to get so upset."

"And what are you going to do with that? You're going to kill me anyways."

Aki frowned, "Look here, I didn't want to kill your sister. She brought it on herself." Staring into his angry, blue eyes Aki froze when the boy disappeared. She blinked and inhaled sharply when she felt his body right behind her. She felt a strong arm close around her waist and a thin blade rest against her neck.

"Masato," he whispered in her ear.

Aki could feel the muscles in Masato's arms ripple. He was going to slit her throat. Lightning fast, she dropped her sword and pulled a kunai out of a small strapped-on compartment against her leg. She thrust the kunai into his leg and used his reaction time to grab the sword from against her throat. She twisted to escape his grasp but Masato's arm held fast against her waist. His free arm reached for the kunai in his leg. Aki elbowed him sharply and was able to escape his iron grip.

Aki stood in front of the boy and regarded him with a slight smile, "Not bad Masato."

Masato glared at the woman, "Why don't you just kill me? What do you want?"

Aki's eyes softened, "How old are you Masato?"

"Eighteen."

Swinging at some of the surrounding demons, Aki asked, "Masato… how is it that you came to work for such a vile creature?"

Masato's head snapped up at the insult, he pulled the kunai from his leg and launched it at its owner. He followed, with both swords pointed. "I'm sure that Miu already answered that."

The demoness dodged the kunai and parried his attacks. "Well then I suppose there's no use trying to convince you." Quicker than his eye could follow, Lady Aki knelt down and sweeping her arm in a wide arc, pulled her blade up and through his body. Her other sword cut deeply into his chest and she murmured, "I'm sorry Masato," before plunging the blade deep into the boy's heart.

Releasing the swords, she grabbed his from his limp hands and leapt into the crowd of enemy demons.

* * *

The girls dodged in either directions and got into fighting stances.

"We're not afraid of you," Kiome said, scowling.

The man laughed, "You should be."

Kiara stared at him and flinched when he met her gaze.

"Now which one of you two wants to die first?"

"The only one that's going to die, is you," Kiara retorted.

In practiced unison, the girls sped toward him. Leaping from this side to the next, the girls created a whirlwind of red around him, striking every few seconds.

The samurai closed his eyes and struck out. The flat side of his Katana hit Kiome's rib cage.

Kiara saw the man move to attack her but she intervened and swiped at him as he was turning his back. The man moved at the last second, escaping with nothing but a shallow cut on his thigh.

Kiome recovered quickly and twirling on her side swung her sword in his direction. Seeing her sister move behind him, she pushed her sword further and caused him to leap back to dodge. He jumped right into Kiara. Kiara had unsheathed a small dagger and thrust it into his thick shoulder muscle. She kept her hold on it and pulled it out before he could get a chance to react, but she wasn't quick enough. As she was sheathing it the man spun and his sword traced the existing cut on her stomach.

Kiome watched in horror as her sister was injured and did not react fast enough when the samurai turned on her. He swung the katana low and managed to scratch her right leg. Scowling, she lifted her left leg high and landed a heavy kick on his jaw.

Kiara had recovered and grasping her stomach with one hand, threw a handful of poisonous darts at the man. They pierced his side and the girl rushed to her sister's side. As they watched, his eyes glowed red and something loomed up behind them. It was a wall of demons, whipping around, the sisters fought with them.

Something sharp whizzed past Kiome's cheek, slicing it cleanly. Eyes wide, she reached up and touched her cheek, a thin line of blood had appeared. Kiome turned and stood back to back with her sister.

They were surrounded. A towering wall of demons formed a circle around them. There was no way out.

As the girls watched in horror, the crowd parted to let in the samurai.

They gulped as the man got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Scar winced and his hands loosened their grip on the demoness. Her skin had begun to glow slightly and he wasn't being protected by the shield anymore.

Jin smirked when she noticed Scar's grip loosen. She formed a blade out of her purification energy and grabbing a hold of Scar, vaulted behind him and held the dagger to his throat.

Eye Patch growled at him, "You're absolutely worthless."

Scar struggled against Jin's slight body but froze when he felt her purification powers burn his skin.

Jin was surprised when Scar didn't respond to his comrade's insult. Perhaps he had made the same mistake once before.

Eye Patch took an angry step forward and Jin tightened her hold on Scar's neck, "Stay back," she warned.

Eye Patch watched her press the dagger ever closer to Scar's neck and cackled, "Do it."

Jin eyed him as he took another step, "Give me your shield or I'll kill him."

Eye Patch glanced briefly at Scar as he walked ever closer. His eyes hardened. He lifted his shield and lowered his head; as if in surrender. Jin's hands tightened suspiciously on the man in her arms.

A metre away, Eye Patch raised his head and uttering a battle cry, swiped his shield in Jin's direction.

Jin gasped and jumped back, leaving a thin but deep scratch on the man's neck. She leapt to one side to avoid Eye Patch's attack. A safe distance away, she stopped and stared. Eye Patch hadn't been aiming for her. The edge of his shield had cut a deep wound into Scar's abdomen. His hand was raised to his neck while the other touched his stomach. Scar fell to his knees and gazed at Eye Patch wondrously.

"You're a good-for-nothing soldier. I don't know why Dad always preferred you," Eye Patch growled at his brother.

Jin winced when the latter kicked his fallen brother and sent his body sprawling. He walked over to it and snarled, "You got what you deserved."

Jin shook herself out of her daze and noticed that she had a clear view of the seals on the inside of the shield. Pulling out a small shuriken, Jin launched it at the shield watching as it neatly sliced the seals in two.

Feeling around with her purification powers, she felt the presence of the barrier fade away.

The demoness smiled and closed her eyes. Pressing her hands together, she sent a wave of purification energy in the direction of the man.

Feeling the slight burn of the pure energy, Eye Patch whipped around and held the shield up to protect himself. His victorious grin died away when he looked down to see the seal was broken.

Hearing the hollow thud of the shield hitting the ground, Jin opened her eyes to find that the bodies of both men were gone. They'd been purified. Shaking her head with disapproval at Eye Patch's jealousy, she continued fighting.

* * *

Night had fallen.

Kagome had gotten into a pattern. It felt like a dance; turning, ducking, striking, dodging …

As of yet, she hadn't gotten a single scratch. She was proud of herself. A small grin escaped her control and painted itself on her face. No sooner than it had did she hear a low chuckle. A shiver ran up her spine and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying watching you."

Kagome's wide eyes scanned the crowd of demons. "Who's there?" To her surprise, she stood in the middle of a wide circle; at least five metres in radius. When had that happened? Kagome's heart raced as she took a step in one direction toward the dark cloud of red-eyed demons. To her relief, nothing happened. Feeling a little braver, she began inching toward the edge of the circle. Gulping, Kagome broke into a sprint and ran toward the circumference of the circle.

A tentacle whipped out of the crowd and slapped Kagome. Kagome cried out. Her body landed hard on the ground and she grimaced. Touching her cheek, she found a shallow cut.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice spoke again. This time it was sickeningly familiar.

The circle closed in on Kagome and she stared up in fear at the dark shadows. They were dotted with red eyes.

Kagome's heart sank when she realized what was going on.

Naraku had found her.

* * *

_A/N) Damn Lady Aki's a badass! I think I might have disposed of some of the squad leaders a little quickly ... whoops._

_Review :)_


	31. Shadows

**Chapter 31 - Shadows**

Inu Yasha didn't notice when night had fallen. He kept on running.

Glancing around at his team he saw all their eyes were wide and determined. With the presence of Hao and Yue, they were making much better time.

Looking ahead, Inu Yasha noted how close they were to the Western Manor. His brother's castle reached up and touched the shadowy clouds.

'_Almost there.'_

* * *

Kiome and Kiara stumbled away from each other as the samurai attacked. Kiara cringed, and everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. She shook her head to clear her vision. If they were going to win this, they would have to beat him soon. She wouldn't last like this much longer; she was losing too much blood.

Kiara whipped around and catching her sister's gaze, nodded resolutely. Kiara hurled four ninja stars at the man; aiming them specifically so that he wouldn't be able to dodge easily. While he moved to dodge, Kiara took a few steps closer to him and ducked down, sweeping her leg around to trip him while at the same time striking him with her sword.

The samurai jerked forward a bit when he felt a thin sword cut into his leg. He dodged a shuriken just as he felt another lodge itself in his arm. Growling he looked down toward the redhead. She would pay for this. As he moved to attack her, he forgot about her sister.

Kiome took advantage of the samurai's turned back and launched herself at him. She plunged her sword through his heart. Panting, she held it there and looked for her sister. To her bewilderment, Kiara was no where near the samurai.

Kiome felt the samurai turning toward her slowly. Scowling, she pulled out a kunai and swiped it quickly across his neck.

The samurai grunted and his eyes glowed red. Kiome watched triumphantly as he lumbered and fell to his knees. She twisted her sword within him and felt him tense. She pulled it out of him and wiping it on his clothing, sheathed it again. The samurai fell to the ground, defeated.

Kiome glanced around for her sister and found her fighting off the lower demons sluggishly.

Kiome joined her sister in fighting off the demons. They'd realized their master's defeat and were closing in on the girls again.

Kiome noticed her sister's slowed movements and clenched her teeth.

She looked up at the darkened sky and squinted, trying to locate the castle. She spotted it far to her left and frowned.

It would be a mission to take her sister back.

* * *

Naraku smirked to himself. His plan was flawless. Kagome was trapped within a circle of demons and no one but him knew. Everyone else still saw her fighting off demons. No one would notice that it was just an image that he'd created to act as her replacement until he got her.

He smirked down at the trapped girl. She was glancing around her cage desperately; looking for an escape. Of course, she wouldn't find one. He wouldn't let her go now. He'd just gotten hold of her. He decided to play with her a little.

He sent a few demons forth and watched as her face hardened. She fought the demons and it was not long before they were gone. Naraku observed calmly as she tried to blast a hole through the walls that he'd created. A sliver of light poured through the hole and her face brightened. Her face fell when Naraku clogged the hole. He built up a thick layer of demons around the circumference of the circle. She wouldn't get away so easily.

He sent stronger demons into the ring and she fought them off just as easily. _'Hmm… Sesshomaru certainly prepared her for this.' _

Naraku decided to tire her out and he sent in a continuous wave of demons from all sides. As soon as she fought one off, another would appear behind her.

It didn't seem to be working. She still fought with the same ferocity as when he'd first captured her.

Suddenly, the sharp smell of human blood assaulted his nose. There was a small cut on her forearm; clearly he'd been mistaken. She was tired. Her fighting was becoming careless.

Leering down, Naraku commanded the demons to stop. A tentacle shot toward her and slapped her down to the ground again before quickly retreating.

This was getting fun.

* * *

Kagome lay breathing heavily and peering helplessly around her. What had done that?

She heard a laugh reverberated around the circle. "Hello miko. It's been far too long."

Kagome swallowed her fear and angrily retorted, "Not long enough."

Another laugh.

"No one knows that I have you. All they see is you fighting demons… a decoy that I myself thought up of."

"He'll come for me. I know it," Kagome snapped.

"Oh, but he won't. He has no idea that you are in danger my dear Kagome."

Kagome stood up and got into a fighting stance. Glaring around her cage she saw nothing but shadows. Where was he?

Tentacles whipped out of the darkness and lashed at her quicker than she could react. Kagome cringed; that would leave a bruise.

Focussing, she created a barrier around her so that any tentacles that tried to attack would be purified.

An idea struck her and strengthening her barrier, she began to walk toward the edge of the circle. Just as she'd expected, the demons disintegrated when they made contact with her shield.

She broke through the wall grinning but her smile faded when she saw that she was not out. She'd just entered another circle.

Kagome fought to keep her calm but it was slowly slipping away. She let her shield fade away as she scanned her prison.

Something grazed her foot and looking down; Kagome saw tentacles slithering toward her from every angle.

A scream escaped her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting bored of this. It was too simple. Every enemy that came at him fell with a single swipe of his sword. It was as if they weren't really meant to do any damage; as if they were mere decoys.

A faint cry reached his ears.

'_Kagome!'_

Sesshomaru turned abruptly to check on her. His eyes picked through the demons and she was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he'd wandered too far from her.

Sesshomaru hurriedly cut down the demons in his way and made his way toward the sound of the scream.

He saw Kagome fighting off demons. She appeared to be fine. Sighing with relief, Sesshomaru continued to fight off demons.

* * *

Kagura lifted herself far above the battlegrounds. Where was Inu Yasha? Why hadn't he arrived yet?

She had helped Naraku capture Kagome. She'd stalled as long as she could but after about an hour, Naraku had gotten impatient. She'd helped him lead her away from her comrades and into the midst of the attacking forces. After that, Naraku had taken over.

If only Kagome could remember from which direction she'd come… if only she'd turn back and go that way, she'd find safety again and she could escape Naraku.

She had gone through the walls of her enclosure once, but she'd gone the wrong way. If she kept going that way, she'd find herself in the heart of Naraku's army.

Kagura looked away from Naraku's tormenting of the girl. It was revolting.

She looked into the distance; the direction in which Inu Yasha should be approaching.

'_Hurry up hanyou.'_

* * *

_Remain calm._

_Take a deep breath._

_Summon your power._

_Remember that all demons will fall to your powers._

_There's no need to panic—_

Searing pain interrupted the words that had begun to resonate within her head. Clutching her head, Kagome fell to her knees. Her fingers fisted in her hair and she cried out.

* * *

Naraku looked on with interest as the girl lost her composure.

Naraku's eyes widened. The girl probably didn't even notice, but she'd sucked all the air within his circle away. The air was ripe with anticipation.

This was not good. He began retreating but he hadn't gotten far when it happened.

The air exploded with her power. Demons all around her crumbled into nothingness, leaving the ones behind them vulnerable to her power.

Naraku darted away as fast as he possible could. He escaped with half of his body missing. Looking back, he felt her power melt away and recede. There was a wide empty ring. The miko stood in the centre; glaring at him. Her eyes glowing pink, she whipped out her bow and arrow. Naraku found himself staring at the tip of the arrow.

Narrowing his eyes, Naraku disappeared into the crowd and kept on going until he was at the outskirts of his force.

Summoning Kagura, he cursed the miko silently.

He needed a better plan to capture her.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock as he watched the scene unfold before him. Kagome hadn't been okay; the whole time Naraku had had her in his hands. Sesshomaru cursed himself for being so oblivious. He waited until the pinkish light faded away into the darkness. In an instant, he was in front of her. Grabbing her hand, he observed as she exhaled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her irises had returned to their warm chocolate colour.

A shaky smile graced her features when she caught sight of Sesshomaru. Kagome threw her arms around the taiyoukai's neck. "I was so scared," she mumbled into his neck.

Sesshomaru sensed Naraku's demons surging forward to fill the empty space the miko had created and he returned her hug.

Catching Aki's gaze over Kagome's shoulder, Sesshomaru nodded at her and was gone; along with the miko.

* * *

Naraku glared down at the events below from Kagura's feather. Kagome had gotten away from him virtually unscathed. The few scratches that he'd managed to land had been healed with her purification powers. Sesshomaru had appeared by her side immediately and whisked her away. Naraku examined the rest of the battlefield and scowled. His forces still far outnumbered Sesshomaru's, but most of his squad leaders had been defeated and there was no one to guide the lesser demons. Not to mention that half his human regiments had switched sides and killed off the other half.

"I'm putting you in charge," he growled.

Kagura nodded wordlessly.

"You stay here and keep these fools distracted while I repair my body."

"And then what?"

"Then I will return," Naraku snapped. "I will get the girl, even if I have to hunt down and kill Sesshomaru."

With that, he was gone, leaving Kagura to stare down at the battle. The sun would rise in a few hours and the battle appeared to be at a stalemate. Neither side appeared to be winning or losing. Although it was true that more of Naraku's demons were being struck down, it was also true that Naraku had a massive force. At the rate that Sesshomaru's army was fighting it would take days if not weeks to defeat them all.

Kagura's mind drifted to Kanna's army. Her force must be at least twice the size of Kagura's initial force if not more.

'_Inu Yasha and that sword of his sure would help clear away these demons a little quicker,' _peering into the dark woods, Kagura absentmindedly drifted her feather over it. Bending the winds in her favour, she listened for the hanyou and his slight crew. After several moments of straining her ears, she heard the undoubted array of heavy footfalls and the scrunching of dried leaves underfoot.

'_Hmm… they seem to be about a half day's journey away… They should arrive a little after dawn tomorrow morning.'_

* * *

Lady Aki scowled at the oncoming demons. There were so many. How could they possibly defeat so many? From what Sesshomaru had told her, the remaining two lords and ladies should be arriving soon. They would help defeat them. It was just a matter of when they would reach the Western Manor.

Glancing around her, Aki saw the wary looks on the faces of the soldiers.

'_Hurry up. The soldiers will tire soon.'_

Arrows were fired into the approaching mass continuously. Aki's brow furrowed. They were wasting arrows.

Jin hurried up along side Aki and said, "These would be more helpful." Firing her own arrows, she watched their white trails cut through the demons as easily as a finger trailing through shallow water. "Where's Kagome? Surely she could help with this."

"She's with Sesshomaru."

Jin's eyes darted to Aki's face, "What happened?"

"Naraku had her… Sesshomaru probably wants to make sure that she's okay."

Nodding, Jin sent a blade of purification energy into the masses. They were getting closer.

"Here we go again."

* * *

Kiara and Kiome stared for a moment. The demons around them were surging toward the castle.

"What happened?" Kiara wondered.

"I don't know, but this could be our chance to get closer to the castle! Come on. Let's go!" Kiome responded. Grabbing her sister's hand, they ran in the general direction the crowd was moving. Ducking and dodging they went until the demons stopped and they ran into a tall demon.

The demon turned and snarled down at them.

Kiome let go of Kiara's hand. "We're surrounded again," she pointed out.

Black spots decorated Kiara's vision but she shook her head and clenched her teeth. Grimacing, she drew her swords and got into battle stance.

* * *

The whole ordeal had shaken her. For a moment, she'd wanted to return home and curl up in her bed at home and never come out. Feeling Sesshomaru's strong arms holding her tightly made her feel better though. His figure emanated a feeling of safety. His very presence calmed her jumpy nerves.

Kagome let go of him and glanced around at her surroundings. They were no longer on the battlefield. They were in the forest. Kagome looked questioningly up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was frowning down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he finally managed to say.

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine… Why did you bring us here?"

Sesshomaru sighed, unwilling to admit that she'd scared him, "Perhaps you shouldn't…" Seeing her growing pout he trailed off.

"That wasn't my fault in any way! I'm fine Sesshomaru. You can't make me stop fighting. I won't!"

The demon sighed again, "I had a feeling you would say that." He looked around the clearing and walked Kagome to the edge. "At least rest for a little while, Naraku retreated."

"He _what_?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The two found a tree and sat down beneath it. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru and closed her eyes. Within moments, she had dozed off.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and then rested his head against the tree trunk. It wasn't a matter of _if_ he was coming back; it was a matter of _when_ he was coming back.

* * *

_A/N) So many scene changes! :o I hope I didn't miss any._


	32. Dawn

___Shoutout to _thebadsun___, your review made me smile :) and about your question, you're just going to have to wait and see like everyone else ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Dawn**

The darkness of night was lifting slowly but surely. It would be dawn soon and his body would be ready. A smirk played on Naraku's lips. Normally it would take much longer for him to create a suitable body, but he had been preparing this one for a while. He had anticipated that the miko would get stronger; therefore he had created a 'back-up'. All he had to do was to put it on.

He spied Kanna gazing at him intently from the corner and his smirk widened. "Look at my new body Kanna. This one will be indestructible."

"Nothing is indestructible Naraku-sama," Kanna replied quietly.

Naraku's eye twitched. Kanna didn't seem to grasp the idea of boasting. He didn't blame her though. He had created her without emotion, thus making her better than all his other reincarnates. She could think clearly sans emotions to cloud her thoughts, act without a conscious to stop her, she could hide demonic aura… she was the epitome of perfection in Naraku's eyes. Her mind weighed consequences and circumstances quickly. She evaluated everything before acting or speaking, she did not make mistakes and fear could not deter her.

However, she irked him. Things she said were not always pleasing and the way her glassy orbs stared at him made it appear as if she knew everything; made it appear as if she could see the future and foretell what was going to happen. She seemed to look right through him and focus on his weaknesses; weaknesses that she, herself, did not possess.

"Nonsense Kanna my dear, you will see."

The girl nodded expressionlessly. If she had anything to say; any retort; she was holding back. In her eyes, it was the tactical thing to do. It would do no good to anger Naraku now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naraku spied the girl's fingers tracing the edge of her mirror delicately. Her eyes flickered down and stayed glued to the mirror. _'She's not a vain one… she must be watching the battle.' _"Kanna, I will leave it to you to decide when to bring the second wave. Attack when you see fit," he said needlessly. He'd already given her this order and he was sure that she remembered.

Kanna looked up and blinked at the hanyou. Nodding once, she went back to staring at her mirror.

Trusting her judgement, Naraku turned his attention back to his body. His smirk returned, _'It will be ready soon… very soon.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear the sounds of war very clearly and it pained him to not be there fighting with his soldiers. He needn't worry though; Naraku's absence deemed the demons no actual threat to him or the Western Manor. For the time being, he could stay here with her.

Wrinkling his nose against the acrid stench of blood, sweat, and fear coming from the battle, he looked down at the human snoozing against his chest. Bending his head slightly downward, he breathed in her intoxicating scent; sakura blossoms. _'I suppose I should wake her… it will be morning soon.' _Sesshomaru gently nudged the girl awake. "Get up," he murmured. "You have slept long."

Kagome heard his gentle prods and slowly opened her eyes. Blearily, she eyed him. "How long was I out for?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "An odd way of putting it… but it is morning."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I've been sleeping the whole night? What about everyone else? Are they okay?"

"They are still fighting."

A horrified expression painted itself onto Kagome's face, "And you have been with me all night?"

"I could not simply leave you sleeping here unguarded," he stated simply.

"You could've left me inside," Kagome pointed out.

"You would've become angry," his eyes glittered with amusement.

"…" Kagome did not know how to respond. He was right of course. "Alright you win, but I think we've dawdled long enough. Let's go." Kagome fought to suppress a yawn.

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her when she tried to get up. "You are like a pup. One idea crosses your mind and you will not stop until you get it. Perhaps you should take your time and truly wake up. You are not yet alert enough to fight."

Kagome huffed, "I am _not_ like a pup. Once I start walking, I will be perfectly awake."

Sesshomaru gazed at the girl silently. His golden eyes bore into hers. A blush crept onto her cheeks and he decided that he liked it.

Kagome could sense his reluctance. As comfortable as she was, as much as she didn't want the moment to end, she knew that it must. Her cheeks grew rosier as her fingers reached up to Sesshomaru's cheek. "They're all counting on you. We must go." Feeling his grip on her loosen, Kagome smiled softly and got up.

The demon lord stood and took a step forward when Kagome's cry stopped him in his path. He whipped around to see the girl clutching her head and gritting her teeth in agony. It was another of those headaches, "Kagome!"

A maniacal laugh reverberated through the clearing.

"I'm back."

* * *

Inu Yasha burst through the trees triumphantly. A cry of victory died on his lips when he saw the thick barrier of demons standing between him and his brother's castle.

"We should try to get to the castle. Fighting alongside Sesshomaru-sama would be wise," Hao instructed.

Inu Yasha nodded, "Sango, you take Kayo with you and fly over this madness. We will fight our way through to the other side."

Nodding, Sango urged Kirara higher up so that she could glide overhead.

The four remaining charged into the writhing mass, drawing their weapons and preparing to fight.

"I sense Jin's presence," Yue called to her brother.

Hao merely nodded, "As do I. We must find her. Father always said that we fight better together. One's weaknesses are the strengths of the others."

Yue nodded her eyes analyzing the crowd of demons. There didn't seem to be any organization or tactic to the attack; the demons were blindly rushing the castle.

Eying the battlefield, Hao noted, "This may take a while."

* * *

Kiara froze.

"What is it?" Kiome asked with a hint of worry.

"I just saw a flash of silver."

"Was it Sesshomaru-sama? What is he doing so far out?"

"No… it wasn't him."

"Then who?" Kiome demanded.

"I don't know. But he's coming back this way."

The girls watched as several demons before them were sliced through cleanly.

A young man clad in bright red robes appeared before them. He had silvery hair and bright golden eyes. He noticed the redheads staring at him with mystified expressions on their faces. "What?"

Noticing his ears and his scent, Kiome said, "You are a hanyou."

Inu Yasha scoffed, "Yea, what of it?"

"Your hair… your eyes… you must be Sesshomaru-sama's infamous half-brother… Inu Yasha."

"And _you_ are?" he retorted.

"We work for Sesshomaru-sama," Kiome answered.

Inu Yasha's attention strayed to the girl next to her. _'Sisters,' _he assumed; they looked very similar. She was teetering on her feet. "Your sister doesn't look too good."

Kiome instantly turned to her sister and grabbed her wrist, "Kiara!" Looking back at Inu Yasha, her face took on a pleading quality. "I apologize for the inconvenience Inu Yasha-sama… but I request your help. My sister needs help and I can't take her back myself—"

Inu Yasha wasn't even listening to her anymore. He stepped past her and grabbing ahold of the younger girl's chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes, "Listen to me, I'm going to carry you to the castle. I'm going to carry you on my back; I need you to stay awake a little longer. You need to hold on while I fight through these damned demons. Do you understand?"

Kiara nodded light-headedly. She felt herself being lifted and the familiar sensation of being piggy-backed registered in her mind. She fastened her arms around her carrier's neck and nestled her face in his hair. He smelled nice, she thought absently.

Kiome repeated numerous thanks and followed the hanyou, helping to clear his path as she went. Behind him trailed a monk.

Grinning, Miroku introduced himself. Turning to introduce the two demons with him, he stopped when he realized they weren't there, "Hmm… they must've gone on ahead. But anyways tell me about yourself. What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing in the midst of this?"

Chuckling, Kiome explained, "My name is Kiome. This is my sister, Kiara," she gestured to the girl upon Inu Yasha's back. "We work at the castle for Sesshomaru-sama."

"Ahh, then you must know of Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked striking down a demon.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama brought her in. Why?"

Inu Yasha sent a glare in Miroku's direction, warning him to say no more.

Miroku smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"She's a wonderful person."

* * *

Sango was staring down at the struggle below trying to spot a silver head of hair. She was close to the castle now and below her was Sesshomaru's army. Kagome was sure to be somewhere near Sesshomaru. A whimper escaped Kayo and Sango twisted in her seat to see the girl's hands fisting in her hair. Her eyes were clamped shut. _'Another headache… I better land somewhere safe and wait it out.'_

Sango guided Kirara around the edge of the castle and into the dark forest behind it. Spotting a small clearing to land, Sango instructed Kirara to descend.

Sango surveyed the surroundings upon landing and Kayo's body flopped to the floor behind her. Sango didn't even notice the thud Kayo's body made as it impacted the ground; instead, she was focused on the scene in front of her. Her eyes grew round with shock and disbelief.

"Kagome!"

* * *

_A/N) __Woot._

_Naraku is healed and back earlier than SessKag expect, Inuyasha has FINALLY arrived at his half-brother's castle and Sango has found Kagome but what is it that makes her stop dead in her tracks? _

_Review please! :)_


	33. Choice

**Chapter 33 - Choice**

"Inu Yasha look!" Miroku cried.

Inu Yasha grinned, "We're here."

Along the way, Hao and Yue had rejoined them and together the six of them cut through the demons, heading toward Sesshomaru's castle. In places, Sesshomaru's army and Naraku's army were impossible to differentiate and the crew struggled to push past them, but at last, Inu Yasha broke through into no man's land.

"Jin!" Yue called, catching sight of her older sister. She ran and embraced the girl.

The sight of her siblings made her forget her slight annoyance at the interruption. Jin beamed, "Yue! Hao! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Hao smiled warmly, "I don't really think this is the appropriate time for a reunion."

"Nonsense," releasing Yue, Jin barrelled into her elder brother, throwing her arms around him.

Lady Aki approached the group and blushing, Jin released her brother. Jin quickly introduced everyone before saying, "If you'll excuse us three, we're going to fight a little farther out."

The three bowed their heads in respect before leaping away.

Lady Aki eyed Inu Yasha for a moment, her light grey eyes piercing. Her eyes slid over to the near unconscious girl on his back, "Take her inside. Kiome, go with him and lead him to the infirmary. Houshi-san, you stay with me."

Exchanging a muted glance, Inu Yasha and Miroku did as they were instructed.

* * *

Dismounting, Sango quickly surveyed her surroundings, her eyes temporarily straying from Kagome's limp form on the ground. Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of her and his eyes scrutinized her indifferently. Sensing that she was no threat, his eyes flickered back to stare ahead of him. Sango slowly followed his gaze, fearing the worst. Her fears were answered when she saw a humanoid figure with a disconcertingly familiar face; Naraku.

His body was not familiar though. Instead of the white baboon pelt that the hanyou usually donned, Naraku stood tall with a dark blue outfit similar to Inu Yasha's except Naraku had strange grey armour adorning his front. It seemed to be a part of his body as there was a small red eye staring out from it that blinked occasionally and moved independently. A yellow sash and a lighter blue, sleeveless cloak topped it all off. His sleeves were tucked into tight forearm armour and similarly, the bottoms of his trousers entered matching boots. Spiked armour protruded from his back, creating the image of demonic wings with three, scaly, lizard-like tails growing out of the bottom. His ebony mane swirled in the wind behind him.

Naraku turned to her and smirked, "So you've finally arrived."

Sango reacted instantly. Scowling, she instinctively reached for Hiraikotsu. Before the weapon left her back, she felt an enormous amount of demonic energy. The red eye on Naraku's chest glowed bright red and something grey shot out of it.

Before the taijiya could dodge, the ashen tentacle struck her and Kirara. The force of the strike sent her flying back into the forest. Sango's feet slid against the ground as she tried to create enough friction to stop herself.

She stumbled as she began to sprint back into the clearing. She felt the comforting presence of Kirara behind her and stood in her battle stance.

Standing in the clearing between Naraku and Kayo, Sango glared at him. A tense silence filled the clearing as Sango's eyes flashed to the powerful demon lord.

A quiet chuckle brought all eyes to the wicked hanyou. His gaze was glued to the identical mikos lying unconscious on the forest floor. His eyes lifted to Sango and he seemed amused by her angry scowl.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, launching the large boomerang in Naraku's direction.

He dodged it easily and his gaze darkened, "Do not interfere." Again the slanted red eye shimmered to life, sending deadly limbs toward her. Leaping back to avoid, she didn't notice the few creeping up behind her. Kirara growled and positioned herself behind the taijiya, protecting her as best she could. Standing back to back with the fire-neko, Sango fought off the demonic arms.

A smirk unfurled on Naraku's dark features. Sango's face went slack as she followed his stare. He'd managed to lead her away from Kayo and the expected return point of her weapon. Her hiraikotsu was heading straight for Kayo and there wouldn't be enough time for Sango to stop it.

Horrified, she dashed back to her comrade. When she got close enough, she made a diving leap and gasped in pain when the heavy weapon struck her side. Pain flared up inside her and her body was sent flying into the forest. She rolled to a stop under a thick tree trunk and lay still.

'_Kayo! Kirara!' _Sango struggled to get to her feet. Clutching her side, she balanced herself against a tree before lurching back the way she'd been thrown.

A loud, feline screech sounded through the air and Sango looked up in time to see Kirara's large body rocketing toward her.

* * *

Kagome was at peace. Her pounding headache had dissolved into nothingness and her body didn't hurt. Opening her eyes cautiously, Kagome stared at emptiness. Everything was white. Sitting up abruptly, she glanced around quickly. The whiteness stretched on forever in every direction.

"That's strange," she mumbled.

"It is indeed," a voice said equally softly behind her.

Turning quickly, Kagome felt as if she were staring into a mirror. It was her… with a few minor changes. Kagome stared blankly at the girl before her. _'It's not Kikyo…' _

"You must be Kagome," it was more of a statement than a question.

Her delicate brows knit together in confusion, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Kayo. Inu Yasha told me about you," Kayo eyed her, gauging her reaction.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the girl, "He's here?"

Kayo noticed her aura flare up in a storm of mixed emotions, "Hai… he is."

Kagome instinctively glanced around her, searching desperately for the hanyou. Of course, she didn't find him. "How is he?" she finally asked.

A pause, "He's holding up," Kayo answered, carefully choosing her words.

Kagome could feel tears pricking at her eyes, she looked at the girl standing opposite of her, and her lower lip trembled. There was no way to explain the sudden storm of emotions she felt. She felt angry and happy at the same time, loved yet lonely, thankful yet regretful…

Her heart warmed slightly but did not speed up the way it used to, her cheeks didn't warm and her first thoughts were of the hanyou's brother, _'How will Sesshomaru react?'_

Kayo watched Kagome with interest, "You don't love him anymore?" she questioned gently when she'd thoroughly examined the girl's aura.

Kagome's gaze flew to Kayo and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flowed abundantly from her soft chocolate orbs, "I-I do… b-but not l-like I used to," she said, staring down at her hands to hide her flushed face.

Kayo seated herself in front of Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?" she urged quietly.

Willing herself to stop crying, Kagome peered up at Kayo, "…Inu Yasha betrayed me… Sesshomaru brought me away with him and I stayed here with him. I … I love him."

Kayo was shocked, "Inu Yasha loves you…"

"No he doesn't," Kagome countered sharply.

"Listen to what I'm saying Kagome. A few days ago… he confused me for you. He asked me not to leave him ever again… or he asked you."

Kagome broke down into another fit of sobs. Why now? Why did he have to realize that he loved her now? Would it have been too much to ask for him to stop running after Kikyo when things were normal? Kagome felt her heart rip in two. What was she going to do?

Feeling that it would be okay to do so, Kayo hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kagome's small shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be okay. It'll all work out. You just need to take some time and think about this…"

"How will it be okay? I love them both! And they hate each other! There's no way I can please them both."

Kayo frowned, "This isn't about their happiness Kagome… It's about yours. You should be with whoever makes you happy."

Kagome pulled out of the embrace and sat back, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, "Gomen Kayo-san, please excuse my little outbreak."

Kayo smiled, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Again Kagome looked around, wiping away the last of her tears, "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Kayo shrugged, not bothering to look around. She wouldn't see anything anyways, "I don't know. Perhaps we should look for an exit?"

Frowning slightly, the other girl agreed. Together they got up and walked forward. Looking for something, _anything_ that would help them escape.

After walking in silence for a while, Kagome sighed and stopped. "This is pointless."

"There doesn't seem to be anything but the two of us here."

"That's because there isn't," a voice said.

The two girls turned in unison to the sound.

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried. The miko's figure wasn't solid like hers and Kayo's. It was faded and Kagome could see right through her, as if she were an apparition.

Kikyo nodded in acknowledgement at Kagome and looked impassively between the girls before her. Her gaze rested once more upon Kagome and she said, "I need to speak with you."

Kagome looked at Kayo and promised, "I'll be right back," before nervously following Inu Yasha's first love.

The two stopped a short distance away, Kikyo making sure that they were out of Kayo's earshot. Looking back at Kagome, the two stared at each other, wordlessly.

Kagome didn't speak, she had nothing to say.

Kikyo finally broke the apprehensive silence, "You have a choice miko."

Kagome remained silent, expecting her to continue.

"In order to escape from here, you must choose between taking back Kayo's part of your soul and not taking it back," Kikyo glanced at Kayo, standing alone and watching them carefully.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "That's it? Well that seems easy enough."

"Don't be so hasty young one. As per usual you are not considering the consequences of your actions."

She paused, "What are the consequences?" Kagome didn't want to know the answer. She knew she wouldn't like it.

Taking no notice of her sudden wariness, Kikyo said, "If you choose to take back your soul and retain it forever within you, you will end Kayo's life and close the portal back to your time. You will be returned to the clearing in the forest with Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku."

"And if I don't?"

"If you do not, Kayo will be saved. The portal will still close, but you will wake up in your time, the morning that you first entered Sengoku Jidai. You will have no memory or knowledge of anything that happened and you will never be able to return."

Kagome was shocked. Her jaw tightened. Neither of those choices were something that she would like. Of course if she went back home, she wouldn't know that she'd done it. _'But… Sesshomaru…'_

"If I go home… what will happen here?"

"You will just have disappeared. No one will know where you have gone or where to find you."

Her lips tightened, she didn't like the sound of that, "Isn't there a way that I can just stay here and not have to take back my—"

"Iie. There is no way."

Kagome stared pleadingly at Kikyo, "Why can't things just stay the way they were?"

"Nothing will ever be the same."

* * *

_A/N) Kagome, Kagome... what will you do?_


	34. Support

**Chapter 34 - Support**

Kiome silently sped through the hallways, leading Inu Yasha to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Inu Yasha chose an empty bed and carefully lowered the redheaded demon onto it. He stared at her while her sister went to fetch the castle's medic. She was barely lucid but she was staring right back at him, "You must be the one that Kagome spoke of."

Inu Yasha's ears twitched, "She spoke of me?"

Kiara's eyes drifted shut. "Hai," she breathed.

Before Inu Yasha could ask her anything else, Kiome returned with a green-haired healer. As the man surveyed Kiara, Inu Yasha directed his attention away from the wounded demoness. He eyed Kiome and the two wordlessly rushed back outside.

Kiara's eyes opened a crack and she watched her sister lead the hanyou back outside. He and Sesshomaru were more alike than they would probably like to admit. In Inu Yasha's eyes, she saw the same innate protectiveness that she saw in his half-brother's. Inu Yasha's silvery hair and molten eyes left no question about his bloodlines; he was an Inu youkai albeit a half. Both shared the same deep golden eyes that hid so many secrets; eyes that one could stare into endlessly and still never understand a thing. Kiara sighed, both were so powerful… it was a shame they didn't get along. They would make an indestructible team but considering their past, Kiara understood why Sesshomaru was not very fond of his younger half-sibling. Granted, if she was him, she would probably hate him too.

Despite their undeniable similarities, they were also irrefutably different. The Western Lord's strength and abilities had been trained and refined while the younger half-demon had been left alone to either grow stronger or to perish. He held a certain anger within him; a defensiveness about being different. Sesshomaru on the other hand was uncannily confident; he would not stand for the slightest disrespect.

The brothers stood at opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to their behaviour; Sesshomaru like ice and Inu Yasha like fire. The Western Lord was cold and hid his emotions well, but Inu Yasha did not seem the type to worry about that. Even in the short time that she had been with him, Kiara had seen the hope spark in his eyes when he'd heard that Kagome had mentioned him.

Kiara's thoughts grew fuzzy and she was no longer able to stay awake. Silently, she slipped into nothingness.

* * *

A scream pierced the air behind him.

Frowning, Haru turned around and saw one of his men lying on the ground. There was no blood, but there was also no doubt that he was dead. His body was motionless and his expression was one who just had his soul sucked out of him.

Haru's eyes slowly and fearfully rose from the man's body and he found himself staring into the depths of the pale blue eyes of a young girl.

She did not speak, but instead, shifted her mirror in her grasp.

Haru refrained from looking into it. He'd heard stories about this one. If you looked into her mirror, you would never look away. Instead he looked behind her and found himself staring at the second wave. They were approaching fast. Glancing to his sides, he saw that her army spread endlessly in both directions.

Dismayed, Haru shouted orders to his men. He had spoken to them of this before and he told them that under no circumstances were they to look into the girl's mirror.

'_I have to warn them! But how?' _Looking around desperately, an idea formed in his mind.

"Follow me!" he called to his men. He urged his mount into a hard gallop along the outskirts of the battle; it would lead him straight to Sesshomaru's castle.

Hopefully he wouldn't arrive too late.

* * *

Naraku hissed with impatience and frustration. He hadn't anticipated his battle with Sesshomaru to take this long. He kept him on his toes, even with Naraku's improved body and increased power. _'Perhaps if I can distract him long enough for Kagura to grab the miko…' _his thoughts were interrupted by one of his poisonous insects approaching. The insect perched deftly on his shoulder and informed him that Kanna had arrived.

Naraku didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru destroyed the insect and landed a blow on his shoulder. Instead, he began laughing maniacally.

'_It won't be long now.'_

* * *

_A/N) Apologies for the ridiculously short chapter, but sit tight, more to come ;)_


	35. Incentive

_Hello everyone, this cleaning up business took longer than I'd hoped it would. But it's all done now._

_Thanks to all the reviews and support I've gotten, it really brings a smile to my face :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Incentive**

Inu Yasha was racing through the halls of his half-brother's castle after a redheaded demoness. He'd just saved her younger sister and left her in the castle's infirmary. She'd caught his attention slightly. There was something about her that sparked his curiosity; something that he couldn't put his finger on. At the moment though, he did not have time to deliberate. His eyes studied her sister, she was dressed to fight and she seemed very capable. Just as his mind was beginning to wander to his human companions, Kiome opened a large door and the two hurdled outside into the brightening day.

He ignored Kiome's repeated thanks and watched her spring toward Miroku and Lady Aki to fight alongside them. The hanyou's eyes scanned the battlefield for his half-brother. The telltale silver head of hair was nowhere to be seen. Lifting his nose into the air, Inu Yasha sorted through the mixture of scents until he finally found Sesshomaru's; it was intertwined with Kagome's and Naraku's scent. Scowling, Inu Yasha followed the scent into the forest behind the castle. As soon as he entered the trees, the scents from the battle softened and he could smell the taiyoukai better.

Suppressed emotions swelled up inside him and he could feel nervous butterflies raging inside his stomach. The first sight that assaulted him was Kayo's unconscious body lying on the forest floor. Instantly the butterflies died down and he ran to her side. "Kayo! Kayo wake up!" When she did not stir, Inu Yasha looked up and surveyed the clearing. Sesshomaru and Naraku were fighting overhead, both bodies moving so fast they appeared as a blur. Back on the ground, Inu Yasha noticed another miko lying unconscious a little ways away.

Cautiously, Inu Yasha went to her and turned her onto her back so that he could see her face.

His heart skipped a beat; it was Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" he shook her but like Kayo, the girl did not wake. Nevertheless, Inu Yasha kept speaking, "It's me, Inu Yasha. I'm sorry… for everything. I was stupid, but I know now. I need you Kagome! I'm here to save you."

Inu Yasha glared at the two fighting above him and let out a low growl. He would kill them for harming Kagome. Leaping up to a higher position in the trees, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku leapt apart to dodge the attack. They both turned to Inu Yasha and stared at him expectantly.

"Ah, Inu Yasha, you've finally arrived," Naraku greeted.

Anger built up inside Inu Yasha, "What'd you do to Kagome?" he demanded.

"Nothing… yet," Naraku drawled, smirking at the way both half-brothers tensed.

"You will not touch her," the silken voice of Sesshomaru warned.

"Stay away from her!" Inu Yasha growled, sub-consciously noting the protective edge in the taiyoukai's voice.

Sesshomaru eyed his younger half-brother from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the hanyou that stood before him.

Naraku laughed, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Kikyo had left Kagome alone with her thoughts and was currently sitting silently with Kayo. Kagome sat a few feet away with her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears slipped down her cheeks. This was not an easy decision. She had asked Kikyo what she would do if she were in her situation and older miko had given her a cold look, _"I would never have been so foolish as to put myself in this situation in the first place."_

That was when tears had first appeared in her large chocolate orbs, _"Please Kikyo…"_

The older priestess stared at her for a while before her eyes softened slightly, _"Miko… this is a decision that you must make on your own. I am not at liberty to tell you what to do. You must do what you feel is right. Your decision will carve the path of time and no one is to interfere."_

"_B-but I can't leave them… and… I can't kill Kayo either."_

"_You wouldn't be killing her. She is a part of you."_

"_But—"_

"_I can say no more," _with that, Kikyo had walked away from her, leaving her questions unanswered.

Staring at the ground in front of her, Kagome's thoughts drifted to her family 500 years in the future and then back to her adventures in Sengoku Jidai. _'I love my family, but I love it here as well…' _Ever since Kagome had first been plunged into Sengoku Jidai, she'd spent more time here than in her time; it had become more than a second home to her; it had become her home.

'_How can I choose between my family and my home?'_

* * *

A plan quickly formulated in Naraku's mind and he allowed himself to be knocked to the ground far below. He had witnessed the effect that the slight implication of hurting the miko had on both the brothers. Clearly, they both loved her. Sibling rivalry could go a long way and with any luck, they would turn on each other and give Naraku the upper hand. At the moment, Sesshomaru posed more of a threat than his younger half-brother. If such a thing were to happen, he would go after the taiyoukai first. After defeating him, Inu Yasha would not be a problem. Not moving, he waited and paid careful attention to what was happening above.

"Stand back hanyou, I'll handle this," Sesshomaru said condescendingly, heading toward Naraku.

"Shut up you bastard. Naraku is after _my_ Kagome, _I_ will kill him."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inu Yasha over his shoulder, "She is _mine_ hanyou."

Inu Yasha temporarily forgot about Naraku and his eyes narrowed as he turned to face the taiyoukai, "You hate humans you bastard. What do you want with her?"

Sesshomaru sensed a change in Inu Yasha's tone and he stopped and turned back to him. "She is mine," he stated simply.

Inu Yasha snarled at his words and readied his sword.

A thought flashed in the demon lord's mind and the corner of his mouth slipped up a notch, "Give me the Tetsusaiga and I'll give you back your wench."

Inu Yasha's eye twitched; the inuyoukai was toying with him now; goading him into a fight. _'If it's a fight he wants then I'll give him one.' _

Not willing to play his brother's sadistic game, Inu Yasha ignored Sesshomaru's words. He charged at his older brother, lifting Tetsusaiga over his shoulder in preparation to attack.

Sesshomaru easily blocked the attack, "You really _are_ a worthless hanyou." Sesshomaru couldn't help but bother the boy; he'd been a thorn in his side ever since he's been born.

Bounding back, Inu Yasha landed on a branch and attacked his brother from a different angle, "Shut up you bastard!"

Sesshomaru glanced nonchalantly into the enraged hanyou's face. Now that he was angry; it would be even easier to defeat him. Carefully manoeuvring his blade, Sesshomaru disarmed Inu Yasha and pushed him against a tree. Holding his sword against Inu Yasha's neck he hissed, "You are a disgrace to the family. You don't deserve to wield the Tetsusaiga."

Outrage flew through Inu Yasha, this man had always looked down at him; he had belittled him his entire life. He'd tried to kill him on numerous occasions and now he refused to release Kagome. Inu Yasha felt the demon blood pulsating angrily inside him, leaving his body humming with energy.

"You're pathetic," Sesshomaru spat before turning and darting to Naraku's side. Sesshomaru looked down at Naraku disdainfully before raising his sword. Just as he was about to end the hanyou's existence, he felt movement behind him. He whipped around and blocked Inu Yasha's raised claw, noticing that his eyes were tinged red.

Naraku smirked and swiftly lifted himself up off the ground. Within seconds, he had transformed his arm into a poisonous tentacle, and plunged it through Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed into slits. Using his sword, he sent Inu Yasha flying across the clearing. Leaning forward, Sesshomaru delivered a well aimed, backwards kick at the eye in the centre of Naraku's chest. Using the momentum he'd created, he grabbed hold of Naraku's forearm and spun, twisting it in its socket. His claws began to glow an eerie green and the smell of burning flesh assaulted his sensitive nose. Pulling the offending arm out of his chest, Sesshomaru let the acid leak from his fingertips until he could pull the tentacle easily from Naraku's shoulder. Sesshomaru vaguely noticed the purplish tinge to the tentacle; indicating that the hanyou had injected poison into his system. _'I'll have to finish this quickly then.'_

Throwing the useless limb to the side, he engaged the two hanyous in a terrible fight. The three became a swirling, deadly storm of swords and claws.

Half an hour later, they were still at a deadlock. It was too late now. The poison was fast acting and Sesshomaru could sense his body growing heavier; it was beginning to slow him down. Every time he would close in to wound either hanyou fatally, the other would interfere and force him to leap back. Their lethal dance went on for infuriatingly long; the only hits that Sesshomaru was able to land were minor and didn't deter either of his opponents for very long.

Sesshomaru flinched when he felt the poison begin to approach his heart. _'That was too quick! I expected to have more time.' _He supposed that since he'd been moving around so much, the poison had been pumped through his system faster. _'I don't have much time left…' _He was now moving at the same speed as the hanyous. He would no longer be able to dodge their attacks.

Eying his two fast approaching opponents, Sesshomaru's vision blurred. It wouldn't be long now before he blacked out. _'Damn,' _he spotted Kagome lying on the forest floor where she'd collapsed; she was not far from him.

To his dismay, Sesshomaru began to feel light-headed. He grit his teeth against the strong call of darkness that threatened to engulf him. The demon lord half fell down to the unconscious girl's side. With his back turned to the hanyous, he scooped her up in his arms protectively. Holding her tightly, he bent down and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

_A/N) Sesshy finally says I love you! But ohh, he's injured :(_

_Review! :)_


	36. Decision

**Chapter 36 - Decision**

"I love you too."

Kagome's eyes widened at the whispered words that echoed throughout her white prison. She stared blankly at Kikyo and Kayo who returned her stare.

The voice had not belonged to Inu Yasha.

Kagome stood abruptly, memories flooding through her mind.

The first day that she'd entered Sengoku Jidai and stumbling upon the hanyou pinned to the old God Tree.

Her first meeting with Sesshomaru when he'd tried to take her life.

The tender moments that she'd witnessed over and over between Kikyo and Inu Yasha.

Waking up in Sesshomaru's castle.

Inu Yasha pulling her in for a hug begging her to stay with him.

Staring out at all of Japan laid before her eyes while up in a tree with Sesshomaru.

Fighting with Inu Yasha.

Kissing Sesshomaru and promising never to leave him… telling him she loved him.

'_It is said that he would not have died had the priestess not abandoned him in the final battle.'_

The words of the article she'd found on the Internet resonated through her mind and Kagome closed her eyes.

Her decision was made.

* * *

"Take that!" Miroku cried as he swung his staff at a lowly demon.

Lady Aki quickly swept her sword around her. The demons that she'd felled were replaced with more. There seemed to be an endless supply of them, "Damn it."

Miroku glanced at the demoness, "It seems that they will continue to come until Naraku is defeated."

"I sensed his presence pass over us a while ago. He is probably engaged in battle with Sesshomaru and his miko."

"His miko?" Miroku froze, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

"Hai, I believe her name is Kagome," Aki carefully measured his reaction. "Is there something I should know?"

Miroku paused before responding, "Hai… Inu Yasha is in love with Kagome."

Lady Aki frowned, "It appeared to me that she loves Sesshomaru."

"I believe that this will be a problem," Miroku said, thinking aloud.

"A problem for another day."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. Miroku and Aki fixed their eyes expectantly to their right. A man riding a snow white stallion charged into an empty space and stopped when he saw the castle looming over him, countless men followed his lead.

"Haru!" Miroku called, waving his free arm.

The horseman caught his movement and signalled his men to begin fighting Naraku's forces. He then rode quickly to Miroku's side.

"Miroku-sama! The second wave has arrived! It is approaching from all sides! We're surrounded!" he cried.

Miroku gaped at him.

"How can that be? I did not sense such movement. Surely such a large movement of demons wouldn't go undetected," Lady Aki scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

Haru seemed to notice the woman for the first time. He bowed his head in respect and struck down a few demons. "My lady, they were lead by a young girl carrying a mirror. I have seen her before within Naraku's ranks."

Miroku gaped at Haru, "You can't mean Kanna?"

Aki eyed the monk suspiciously.

"She is one of Naraku's offspring. She is able to hide her demonic aura. She must have hidden the aura of all those demons!"

Aki nodded wordlessly and continued fighting. Unless the other lords hurried, they would lose ground and the castle would be in danger.

* * *

A brilliant flash of white permeated the air of the clearing. Both hanyous stopped in their tracks and shielded their eyes. Sesshomaru blearily watched the miko in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly; they were glowing bright white.

Eyes narrowing, Naraku took this chance to lunge for Sesshomaru. _'I'll kill him once and for all.' _He was stopped ten feet away from the couple and thrown back by a barrier that the miko had undoubtedly erected. Scowling, he raced forward again, only to be thrown back once again. A growl escaped his throat. Gathering his energies, Naraku prepared to lunge again, _'This time, I'll get through it.'_

Grazing her slim fingers against the smooth skin of Sesshomaru's cheek, she rose. Once she was on her feet, she could see Naraku struggling against her barrier. Her expression didn't change as she created a bow and arrow purely out of sacred energy. Aiming carefully, she shot. Naraku narrowly dodged the sacred arrow that she fired. Leaping back, he studied the girl. She was not herself, she seemed to be possessed by otherworldly powers; powers that not even Kikyo possessed.

Again and again she fired, each time Naraku twisted and dodged the arrows. Attacking her was useless. His body would be purified within five metres of her. His eyes searched for a way out; anything. This battle would have to wait until another day. His mind quickly pieced together a plan and he executed it flawlessly, reaching his escape without once turning his back on her.

However once he turned to run away, he was stopped by another barrier. _'What is this? A barrier to keep me in?!_' He turned back to her incredulously and his dark eyes widened when he came face to face with a glowing white arrow headed straight for his heart.

The hanyou's chest exploded upon contact, creating a large hole in his torso. Naraku stood frozen in front of the girl. He couldn't move. It was as if her spiritual powers had bound him to the spot. He stared at the girl as she stepped closer to him. She stopped a few feet away from him and he watched helplessly as she took aim. He tried to transform his arm into a tentacle, he tried to regenerate his chest, to dodge; _anything _to escape this situation. It was useless, he was paralyzed and there was no way to escape the girl's arrow.

Kagome released her arrow and it flew straight through the man's head, purifying it instantly.

Finally, he was gone.

Blinking, the whiteness faded from her vision and she stared at Naraku's remains, "Is he… dead?" As if in response, his body disintegrated and she was left staring at nothing. The Shikon no Tama clattered to the floor and lay innocently, as white and pure as she had ever seen it. Kagome swiftly picked it up and tucked it safely inside her clothing; it was almost complete. Turning, she studied the clearing. Sesshomaru was lying down in the middle of the clearing and Inu Yasha was eying her suspiciously from the branches above. _'He's transformed into a full youkai,'_ she realized, catching sight of his blood-red eyes. _'Better deal with that first…' _ He had watched the whole scene guardedly. Now, seeing that she was watching him, he growled ferociously and threw himself at her.

Kagome didn't move, but instead smiled faintly. The transformed hanyou stopped before her. He stood regarding her warily, wondering why she wasn't scared.

Feeling his eyes closely scrutinizing her, Kagome carefully picked her way to Tetsusaiga. Lifting the discarded sword, she walked back toward Inu Yasha, careful not to make any sudden movements. Kagome came to a stop in front of him and held out the fang. She could see that just being near the sword calmed down his youkai blood. When Inu Yasha readily took Tetsusaiga from her, Kagome hurried to Sesshomaru's side. Inu Yasha would be fine now.

Kagome seated herself cautiously by the inuyoukai and stared down at him uneasily. Taking a deep breath, she rested her fingers against his temples, _'Sesshomaru… please be okay!' _ Closing her eyes, she injected a small amount of purification energy into his body and guided it through his bloodstream, willing it not to harm him but instead to dissipate the potent poison.

Minutes later, Kagome sensed that all the poison was gone and that he was no longer in danger. Withdrawing her energy, she stared at Sesshomaru, and swept his bangs off his forehead tenderly. He appeared to be sleeping, "Sesshomaru…"

Golden eyes peered at her inquisitively and relief poured through her. A shy smile spread over her features, "Ah, you're awake."

"Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over her shoulder and before she knew it, he was dragging her to her feet. He kept one hand on her arm protectively.

Kagome turned to the source of the call, "Inu Yasha…" Uncertainty flooded her mind at the sight of his familiar amber eyes.

Said hanyou appeared by her side in an instant and glared at his older brother, "Get away from her!" He didn't miss his hand on Kagome's arm.

The miko noticed Sesshomaru's expression becoming colder and quickly stepped in. Naraku may have been defeated, but her plate wasn't empty just yet, "I'm so glad that both of you are alright."

Two pairs of golden eyes peered at her, noticing her strained voice.

"Kagome! Let's go! I'm here to save you," Inu Yasha said, fighting to keep his voice calm.

Before she could stop herself, tears began leaking out of her eyes, _'What will I do?' _Flinging her arms around the brothers, she pulled them toward her and mumbled, "I'm so glad…" Tears dripped down her chin and onto the ground.

Releasing them, Kagome felt her legs turning to jelly. She could feel the brothers staring at her. Forcing a smile, she looked up, "Naraku's dead." While Inu Yasha turned to scan the clearing in amazement, the older inuyoukai kept his eyes trained on Kagome. Kagome stared right back at him. _'I heard you, Sesshomaru… Like I promised, I won't leave your side,'_ she silently pledged.

Avoiding a confused Inu Yasha's gaze, the miko turned abruptly and began walking back toward the battlefield, "Come on, we still have an army to beat."

'_I won't be able to put this off much longer.'_

* * *

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Kagura's eyes widened and her arm froze mid-attack. Her hand flew to her chest and rested there.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

There it was again. _'Can it be? Has Naraku been slain?' _Guiding her feather over the battle field, she neared the forest where she knew Naraku had gone. She could no longer feel his presence and as further proof, Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and Kagome were exiting the forest and returning to the battlefield. She reached back and touched the skin of her back, feeling for the spider-shaped scar. It was gone.

'_I'm free!' _A smile lit Kagura's face and she turned to fly away when Sesshomaru's sharp eyes zeroed in on her. Slightly taken aback, she fluttered down to the ground and bowed her head to the three of them, "I am forever grateful to you three. Thanks to you I am finally free."

"Why don't you show us how grateful you are and take all your demons and scram?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I only have control over the demons that I brought with me… I will take them," Kagura readily replied. "However, I have no control over Kanna and the demons she brought. I'm afraid there is no way to stop her from fighting."

"Couldn't you just direct your demons to change sides and help us fight off Kanna's demons?" Kagome inquired.

Kagura nodded carefully, "I suppose so."

"Exactly how many demons does Kanna have?" Kagome questioned, dreading the answer.

"Almost double the amount I had."

"So it's settled then, in return for your freedom, you will help us defeat your pathetic sister," Sesshomaru stated with an air of finality. He turned and continued walking toward the battlefield.

Kagura bowed her head obediently, _'A small price to pay.'_

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

* * *

"Ughh… my head…" Sango opened her eyes and blearily inspected her surroundings.

From what she gathered, she was lying in a quiet forest. Leaves in high up branches danced against the blue sky. Small pockets of sunshine avoided the leaves and slanted down to the ground. It was past noon.

She shot up in shock and immediately regretted it. She clutched her stomach and grit her teeth in pain. Sango spotted Kirara a short distance away; she had transformed back into her smaller form and was watching her intently. "Kirara!" Sango cried.

"Mew," the fire-neko replied. She got up and padded toward her owner.

Sango suddenly remembered what had happened. Images of the unconscious mikos and fighting Naraku assaulted her, causing Sango to forget her pain momentarily and stand up abruptly. Gripping her stomach in an attempt to reduce the pain, Sango staggered forward.

"Mew," Kirara transformed and stood next to the human, waiting patiently for her to mount.

"Ah, thank you Kirara," Sango climbed onto the neko's back and together they carefully picked their way back to the clearing. _'It's too quiet…'_

Upon entering the clearing, Sango found it to be rather empty. Besides the destruction undoubtedly created from a battle, there was no one in the clearing. Sango struggled to understand what this meant, but nothing was making sense. Where had they all gone? "Kirara… let's get out of this forest. Miroku's probably worried."

On their way out, Sango retrieved her large boomerang with difficulty and she found herself struggling to stay awake. Up ahead, she could see the trees thinning and she knew that they were approaching the edge of the forest. Dark spots began dancing in her vision and she hovered in and out of consciousness.

She remembered Kirara coming back with a concerned Inu Yasha at her heels… she was being carried by someone sprinting through a maze of hallways… she was staring up at a white ceiling…

A few words had wafted through to her as well but at the moment, they were meaningless to her, "…a few fractured ribs… shouldn't move…be fine."

A feeling of safety blanketed itself around her and she let herself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Streaks of pink, orange and red coloured the sky. Kagome paused a moment to look at it. The sun was going down. _'I've been fighting all day…' _She was surprised when a shadow appeared in front of her. Immediately on guard, she scowled and almost laughed when she saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"You've had enough. Go inside," he said.

"Eh? No! I'm not leaving you—"

Sesshomaru whipped around and grabbed her chin, "Your reflexes are slowing. I will not have you getting hurt."

Light danced in his forever-calm golden eyes and Kagome slowly shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru released her wordlessly and turned to fight off more demons. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her slowly straighten up and get into a defensive stance.

Kagome struggled to draw up her powers, he was right; she was completely and utterly exhausted. Before she knew it, Inu Yasha appeared by her side. _'Where did…'_

"Kagome! Come, I'll take you inside."

"No, Inu Yasha—" she protested, but before she could stop him, he'd swept her up in his arms. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru tense. Without a second thought she reached for his hand and gave it a quick little squeeze before allowing Inu Yasha to carry her away.

It was time.

* * *

Once inside the castle and away from danger, Kagome gestured that she wanted to be put down and Inu Yasha complied unquestioningly. The two began walking silently through the castle.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome broke the silence, "Inu Yasha—"

"I'm sorry Kagome, please… come back with me."

"It's not that simple anymore Inu Yasha," she said gently, already fighting back tears.

He must have sensed something in her voice for suddenly he stopped and spun on her, grabbing her wrists, "Why Kagome? Why?"

Kagome bit her lip, "You've hurt me so many times Inu Yasha… and I know that it's my fault for staying with you… I thought I could take it. I thought that maybe I could wait it out; maybe I would eventually be able to accept your undying love for Kikyo…"

Inu Yasha grimaced slightly at the mention of her name but remained silent.

"But I couldn't. I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I really did try," she fell silent and dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Kagome… give me one more chance… please… it won't happen again."

Kagome looked up sadly, "That's only because Kikyo is gone now." When he didn't respond, she continued, "Every time you look at me Inu Yasha… I feel like it's not me that you see… I feel like you're looking past me… at Kikyo. I feel like you'll never love me for me."

"It's not like that at all Kagome…"

Kagome lifted her fingers to his cheek, "I can't live like that Inu Yasha… I did love you… but I've moved on."

"But Kagome, I lo—"

"Don't say it Inu Yasha. Please don't make this harder than it already is," Kagome interrupted tearfully. "It's too late." The expression on the hanyou's face was enough to break her heart and Kagome was reduced to sobs. She was no longer able to hold everything inside, "I loved you Inu Yasha and you used me. No matter what I did… no matter how patient I was with you… you chose Kikyo every single time and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry to have hurt you Inu Yasha. I never wanted it to turn out like this!" She knew she was blubbering but she couldn't help it. It just hurt so much.

Kagome didn't know what Inu Yasha was thinking, but she fell silent when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

Thoughts and memories swirled around inside his head as if the embrace had coaxed them forth. He remembered all the times when she'd made it clear that she loved him. He remembered how every time Kikyo had come around; he'd turned his back on Kagome. A single memory stood out to him the most, it was the one when he'd finally made a decision; a decision that Kikyo would always come first to him. It was then that he realized that it was he himself who'd pushed her away. He knew that he'd lost her and he had no one but himself to blame. Finally he choked out, "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome leaned against his familiar chest and wept against him. Being held by him brought back memories of happier times but Kagome knew that this would be the last time.

Inu Yasha held her until sobs no longer wracked her body. Seeing her cry was heartbreaking enough but knowing that he was the one who'd caused it made it so much worse. Giving her one final squeeze, he let go of her and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Kagome felt lips pressed lightly against her forehead and when she looked up, he was gone.

Casting a final glance down the hallway at the shrinking figure of Kagome, Inu Yasha vowed never to hurt her again.

* * *

"_Make a right at the end of this hall and then it's the second door on your left."_

She burst through the door huffily, _'This better be the right one this time.'_ It was a large room with a huge window set into the far wall. The drapes had been pulled apart to allow the rising sun to effectively light up the room. Elegant couches were arranged around an ornate wooden table that faced an elaborate fireplace. She supposed that it was large enough to make the room stuffy on even the coldest winter nights. She blinked when seven pairs of eyes turned to her questioningly.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome was the first to get up and run to the taijiya. Kagome embraced her tightly and mumbled, "I missed you so much."

Sango winced and hugged her back, "I missed you too Kagome-chan."

"Eh?" Kagome quickly released her when she noticed the bandages around her middle.

"It's nothing."

After everyone had greeted Sango, she sat down quietly beside Miroku and cast a confused look at him when Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru and not Inu Yasha.

Kagome had her knees drawn up to her with her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat comfortably beside Sesshomaru and peeked out at everyone else from above her knees.

Jin, Hao and Yue were all seated together while Inu Yasha sat on the other side of Miroku, avoiding looking at his brother.

"Now then, where were we? Ahh yes, Kagome-sama, do tell us what happened," Hao prodded gently.

"Well," she began nervously, "I remember being in the clearing with Sesshomaru, but then I remember having a terrible headache. It was different from the rest. This time I guess it knocked me out completely. I woke up in a strange place. It was white everywhere and I was alone. Then, suddenly Kayo appeared. We walked around for a bit trying to look for an exit but there was nothing, and then… Kikyo appeared. She took me aside and told me that I had to make a choice."

Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha from the corner of his eye. His face was blank and he didn't seem to notice the mention of Kikyo's name, "I see. What was the choice that Kikyo-sama gave you?"

"She told me that either I could stay here in the past and Kayo would become a part of me or I could return to my time and no one here would know what happened to me. Either way, the well would have been sealed," Kagome answered slowly.

"I suppose you mean the well that allowed you to pass between this time period and your own?" Hao mused.

"Hai."

"Huh? So Kayo-chan is no longer…?" Sango was unable to keep the question from escaping her. Immediately afterwards, she regretted it.

Kagome looked down, "Iie. She's gone."

"Kagome-sama, do not take this the wrong way, but what made you choose to stay here… with us?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked up and forced a smile, "I couldn't leave you all now could I?" she responded lightly.

"But Kagome-sama… do you know what that place was?"

"Iie… but I wanted Kayo-san to live as well," Kagome said sadly. "This was not fair to her. Kikyo wouldn't tell me why we couldn't both live."

Hao looked up at this, "If you two had never met then it would've been a different story but the fact that Kayo stumbled upon Inu Yasha changed the course of time. Everything that happened after that conspired to make you two mikos meet which in turn, made it impossible for you two to coexist. You see, you two shared the same soul; it was just from two different eras. Now this would not have been a problem if you had never met, but a soul cannot gaze upon itself without consequence. The soul wants to combine and become whole once again, that is what caused the headaches. The closer Kayo came to the castle, the more intense both of your headaches became. Being as close as you two were in the clearing made it impossible for both to walk away unchanged."

"I suppose your possession of miko powers helped you in that sense," Miroku remarked wisely.

"Hai, had it been an ordinary human, you surely wouldn't have woken from the intensity of the headaches," Hao agreed.

"Kagome-chan does possess extraordinary powers," Jin added, "Certainly stronger than anyone else I've come across."

Yue spun a kunai on her finger absently, "I'm sure you all sensed it. Shortly before Sesshomaru-sama returned to the battlefield, there was a sharp influx of pure energy. I had wondered what it was."

Miroku nodded, "I recognized it as Kagome's energy, but it was stronger than before, a lot stronger."

"Thank you," Jin beamed proudly, "I trained her."

Hao was watching Kagome intently, "It seems that now that your soul is together in one piece it is stronger than ever."

"Mm," Kagome hummed noncommittally, staring blankly at the wooden table before her.

"Granted, that comes with some… privileges and responsibilities," Hao continued carefully.

All eyes in the room turned to the revered demon.

"I am not able to say much," Hao informed them all, "but for one, it is now your responsibility to complete the Shikon no Tama. There are but a few remaining shards and you must gather them all. You may do so at your leisure but be warned, it is also your duty to guard the Shikon no Tama as long as it is in existence and you will be held accountable for any incidents involving the shards."

Kagome nodded solemnly, absently fingering the nearly complete jewel that hung around her pale neck, "I can do that."

"Is there nothing else you can tell us?" Sesshomaru enquired in a smooth voice.

Hao's eyes glided over to rest on the demon lord, "A privilege of such power is that Kagome-sama's life will be extended indefinitely." Turning to look at the aforementioned miko he went on, "You will remain youthful Kagome-sama."

Sesshomaru vaguely noticed that Hao's words lacked detail. He was not sharing all he knew. "What aren't you telling us monk?"

Hao eyed him, "I see you have become Kagome's new protector," he stated simply, neatly side-stepping the question.

Inu Yasha looked up sharply at this and snapped, "You didn't answer the question."

Hao sighed and addressed Kagome, "I'm afraid that I cannot. The rest is up to you to discover, but rest assured, you will become a greatly revered miko regardless of the choices you make."

The group lapsed into silence. Hao's slightly ominous choice of words hung in the air.

Miroku sensed the growing unease and smiled sheepishly at everyone seated around the room, declaring that they ought to be going. They'd been fighting for days on end, switching on and off. When they'd get tired, they would enter the castle to rest and then continue fighting as soon as they could. Every time he'd come inside, he'd remained at Sango's side, keeping her company and filling her in on the events outside. Help had arrived promptly and boxed in the demons, shortening the battle by several days. Finally the previous morning, they'd managed to fight off the oncoming demons and the night before, there had been a great celebratory feast marking the defeat of Naraku. This morning at dawn, the lords and ladies of the other lands had departed with their soldiers to return to their respective homes.

Within the hour, Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha had left the castle and were returning to the village by Inu Yasha's Forest. Jin, Hao and Yue had left a short while ago and the other three had spent a good half an hour saying their goodbyes.

Kagome stood by Sesshomaru's side, waving her hand high above her head, "Be sure to visit sometime!"

Miroku smiled back at the miko thoughtfully.

'_I guess that's what Kikyo-sama meant by more than just a shard detector.'_

* * *

_A/N) I suppose I should've written The End but published authors don't and I figured everything's wrapped up, I made a title reference and that should be enough :P_

_Well anyways, thank you to all my readers, I know I took forever with this story (many years more than I should've) but I feel a lot better knowing that it's done now. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me through it all. I couldn't have done it without you, it really means a lot to me. _

_Stick around a little bit longer for a short epilogue, and please tell me what you think. _

_This is actually my first completed fic on FF. How did I do?_

_I hope to hear from ALL of you,_

_Love,_

_Lil Angel :)_


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two years had passed since they'd defeated Naraku. In those two years a lot had changed. Kagome had successfully gathered the remaining scattered shards of the Shikon no Tama with the help of Sesshomaru. When the young leader of the wolf-youkai returned from the North with a mate named Ayame, she had taken him aside and coaxed him into handing over the two shards in his legs. With some difficulty and extensive flattery, she'd managed to retrieve them. She had also taken the one embedded in Kohaku's back and with the help of Tenseiga, he was able to return to Sango's side, alive and well. At first, he did not remember much besides his sister's face, but as time passed, he began to remember more and more.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married and now lived together with Kohaku in the demonslayers' village. Inu Yasha had returned to the village by the Bone-Eater's Well for a short time, but soon he left it altogether, unable to stand the memories the area aroused. Shippo had tagged along with him and together, they'd returned to Sango's village. Inu Yasha stayed with them most of the time, leaving occasionally to wander. Mostly during his wanderings, he went to Sesshomaru's castle to spend time with Kagome. He knew that he would never stop loving the girl, but he'd accepted his mistakes and moved on. Most of the humans that Haru lead had gone back to their respective villages. Those who had had their homes destroyed stayed in the demonslayers' village with Sango; helping rebuild the community.

Currently, Kagome and Sesshomaru were making their way toward the village with Rin. They'd just received word that Sango had given birth to her first child.

Kagome stared up at the sky as she walked alongside Sesshomaru.

'_Kagome-sama's life will be extended indefinitely… you will remain youthful.'_

To her, this meant that she would get to see her family again.

Kagome sighed happily, everything was perfect.

* * *

_A/N) Well, I guess this is it, a little bittersweet but hey, it had to be sooner or later. I just wanted to give one final thank you to all of you. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed reading _More Than Just _as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_-xoxo_


End file.
